Within the Serpent's Coils
by Osterel
Summary: An American witch transfers to Hogwarts with an abundance of secrets, about her family, her feelings, and her friends. When you're a double agent, your loyalties become unclear. Especially when you're with Draco Malfoy. A rather long romance fiction. Draco/OC, with a little Lucius/OC. Now complete,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, dear reader. Obviously you're here for a reason, and hopefully that's to enjoy some fanfiction. This is a fanfiction, Draco/OC, and it's over 150 pages long. Yeah. It's long. Sorry. But it is complete, and will be updated at least once a week (if not more), just to draw it out some. I don't want to drop a novel on you guys all in one go. It's rated M for chapters 13, 18, 19, and 24. I know that Hogwarts students are in seventh year at age seventeen, but I cannot write mature scenes depicting underage witches and wizards, and so they are eighteen.

Oh, and if you feel compelled to write a review about how much of a Mary-Sue Jack is, know this: I went through a Harry-Potter-Mary-Sue quiz, and included as many Mary-Sue aspects as I could cram in. So, I know. No need to remind me. I tried to do that AND try to make her likable, just to see what would happen. This is not intended to be fine literature. It's just for fun. And it was very fun to write. I hope it'll be fun for you to read, too.

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any part of it. I did not imagine it, I did not create it, I did not write it. However, I do love it, which is what prompted me to write this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

The girl squatted in the dirt yard outside the house. She was dirty, her long hair dragging in the dust. Clever hands were brown with dirt, jeans dusty to the knee. Her round brown eyes were concentrating on something.

Her eyebrows shot up when she found what she was looking for. A tiny, silver-green lizard peered up at her from the dirt, no longer than her little fingernail. "There you are." She murmured, picking the thing up. It squirmed in her hands, growing until it was the length of her palm. It was a Moke.

Cradling the Moke in the crook of her elbow, the girl straightened up and headed towards the house. It was a small cottage nestled in the Berkshires, usually surrounded by greenery, but the drought had reduced everything to brown.

"Uncle, I found Claudius," she said, dropping the Moke in a terrarium in the great room. A tall man in the corner was busying himself with the kettle. He nodded, using his wand to send boiling water into delicate china cups.

"Good, good. Tea?"

"Yes, please." She plopped herself at the worn kitchen table, dunking a teabag in the water. In the process, dust fell from her clothing to settle upon the floor and table. The man raised his eyebrows, looking at her with his murky hazel eyes.

"You're filthy."

"Well, with no rain to keep the dirt down, dust just gets everywhere. Can't walk outside without getting coated," she protested. The man sighed, waving his wand. The dust and dirt disappeared immediately. The girl sighed. "I never can get the hang of those cleaning-stuff charms."

"Yes, you seem much more skilled at the dramatic spells than the useful ones."

"Dramatic ones can be very useful," said the girl sticking her tongue out.

"Don't be childish. You're going to be eighteen tomorrow."

"Yes, but really, what's the difference between seventeen and eighteen? Just a day, really."

"The real question is what the difference between eighteen and ten is?" The man sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry, Jack. I've been irritable lately."

The girl called Jack cocked her head to one side. "Nervous?"

He smiled. "You've never been so far away from me before. Salem Witches Academy is across the state. Hogwarts is across the Atlantic. I went there when I was growing up in Wales- I suppose it's natural for you to want to take part in the exchange program."

"It's going to be exciting." Jack smiled, sipping her tea. Her uncle could see she was terrified. He smiled and drank, thinking on what he would have to tell her tomorrow. How he would have to upset her reality forever. He closed his eyes, thankful for this one last day of little Jack Harcourt, his niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As usual on my birthday, I slept late while my uncle brought a tray filled with my favorite foods- eggs, cinnamon toast, bacon, blood sausage, fried potatoes, and pancakes. It was a wonder to him that such a skinny girl could eat it all, but I managed.

After I had finished, my uncle placed the tray on the floor, sitting on the end of my small iron-framed bed, trying not to hit his head on the slanted ceiling of my attic room. He smoothed back his dark hair, looking into the eyes of the eighteen-year-old girl in front of him.

"Jack."

"Yes?" I was immediately nervous- It was the tone he used for bad news.

Uncle sighed, kneading his temples. "Come down to the living room once you're dressed- and dress nicely, please." He leaned close and whispered, "I wish to apologize in advance. Prepare yourself for a shock."

When he left, I didn't know what to do. I glanced around the room- small with a slanted ceiling, plaster walls, wood floor covered with a braided rug made from scraps of fabric. The small bed with its patchwork quilt perched in the corner. The ancient wardrobe squatted against the wall, and red-and-white gingham curtains (again, leftover fabric) fluttered in the wind of the hot August morning. It was the room of someone who made do with what she had, and was happy about it. It was home.

Nervously, I opened the wardrobe and began to dress. I pulled out some nice clothes- a knee-length red circle skirt and a white blouse. I had made the skirt myself, and even in my nervousness relished in the heavy but swishy fabric. Buttoning up the waistband, I looked at myself in the mirror hanging on the inside of the wardrobe. I looked nice- tired, scared, a bit too skinny, but this was as good as it was going to get.

I slipped on some "nice" shoes and carefully stepped down the staircase that led down into the living room. In it sat Uncle, along with several other wizards she didn't know. They all looked a bit out of place, wearing very expensive-looking robes. I wondered if they were uncomfortable in the rather rough surroundings. I had no idea why a bunch of obviously wealthy wizards would come to a tiny cottage in the middle of the Berkshires.

"This must be Jessica," said the tall one with a lion's mane of hair. He had an accent- English by the sound of it, much harsher than Uncle's lilting speech from southern Wales. I myself had a combination accent- Welsh from Uncle, Boston from school, and Berkshire from home.

I nodded, prepared to speak, but Uncle did it for me. "Yes, this is her. I have cared for her for the past eighteen years." I sat on the worn corduroy couch next to Uncle. I hadn't been called my real name in years.

"Eighteen years, Dafydd?"

"Yes."

"Hm." The tall man turned to me. "My name is Rufus Scrimgeour, and I am the British Minister of Magic."

"Pleasure to meet you," was the response that automatically came to my lips. We shook hands, and there was a brief silence. The Minister cleared his throat.

"Now, Jessica. I understand that what I'm going to tell you may come as a shock." I tilted my head to listen, kneading the fabric of my skirt in my hands. A brief nod from Uncle told the Minister to continue. I focused on the Moke tank in the corner, the three little lizards slipping around their habitat. Claudius, Augustus, and Nero were their names. I cocked my head at the Minister, focusing on his face. I didn't look him in the eye.

"You were informed that your parents were killed in a magical accident. However, this is not true."

My heart felt like it stopped. Uncle put a hand on my shoulder, and I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass of the Moke cage. I was completely white.

"In truth, they were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for political reasons."

"No." The word came out in a whisper. I shook my head and stood, clearing my throat. "Minister, with all due respect, I believe you are mistaken. My parents were broom makers. They worked for Cleansweep before moving to America." I turned on my heel to leave.

"Jack, please." It was Uncle. He touched my wrist. Slowly, I sat back down.

The Minister looked dismayed. "I know this is distressing for you." I neglected to speak, kneading the fabric in my hands again. He sighed, clasping his hands. "But your parents were not broom makers. They were a figurehead in the wizarding society of the United Kingdom. You see, even though they held little power, they were an image, a symbol." He took a deep breath. "I grew to know them in my career as an Auror. It was a sad day that I learned of the death of King Dorian."

I froze, Uncle still holding my hand. Dorian Harcourt was a broom maker. There was no other option.

"And your mother was so very kind. I was fond of Queen Rhoswen."

Rhoswen Harcourt, née Rhoswen Glyndwyr, grew up in southern Wales with her brother Dafydd "Dai" Glyndwyr. She was a queen as much she was a dragon.

"I am very sorry for your loss. They were very benevolent towards Muggles, and with their amount of influence, it was threatening to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his power."

This was impossible.

"The concealment was for your own safety. We didn't know if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would target you as well. Even when he was defeated, we decided it was too dangerous. Many of his supporters would still target you. So you were transported, in the care of your mother's bodyguard."

I turned to Uncle. I had never looked like him- He was tall- I topped off at 5'2". His eyes were hazel- mine were dark brown, almost black. He was serious- I had a permanent expression of mischief on my face. I couldn't comprehend that we weren't related. I had always assumed I looked like my father.

"To put it simply; your full name is Jessica Artemisia Helena Ligeia of the house Harcourt, Heir Apparent of the Wizarding throne." He bent his head. "There has been a Regent in your absence in the past eight years- Madeline Cleary. She will serve until you are willing to take the crown. It was put in your parent's will that, if it was safe, you to know when you came of age. It was their wish that should anything happen to them, you would live a normal childhood." He stood, smoothing his ash-colored robes. "I know you will need time…."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I clattered up the staircase and rushed down the narrow hall, knocking my head on the slanted ceiling. Three steps later, I burst into my narrow room, slamming the door behind me. Not knowing what else to do, I sank onto the braided rug, tracing the familiar seams and knots made by a girl named Jack Harcourt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jack."

"You never said anything."

Uncle seemed irritated at this. "Of course I didn't! It's your parent's last dying wish for me not to tell you, not to mention you could never even keep secret what you got me for Christmas until you were nine. How would you keep a bombshell like that under control?"

"I can't do this."

"You'll have to. Anyway, you don't have to take the throne until you're ready, maybe in a few years."

I was speechless. I stared at him, wide-eyed. "You never even _hinted-_"

"Jack. You're being foolish. Now pick yourself out of that pit of self-pity you've dug for yourself, and come downstairs. The Ministry officials left a half an hour ago, when it was made apparent you weren't coming down. That was very rude of you, by the way."

Reluctantly, I brushed myself off and plodded down the staircase. He was right. I walked into the kitchen and sank into one of the worn wooden chairs. Uncle levitated a cup and saucer in front of me containing his cure to all stressful situations- tea. I sipped it gratefully, scalding myself in the process. Uncle sat opposite me, rubbing his temples. "I suppose you should start lessons as soon as possible."

"Lessons?"

"Etiquette, political science- all of the things Hogwarts doesn't cover. Hogwarts _is_ the best magical education in the United Kingdom, but for everything else, you'll have private tutelage."

"Ah."

"So, we should get there as soon as possible."

"When?"

"Tomorrow seems good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I nervously gripped Uncle's arm as we stood outside the cottage. I was dressed in the nicest thing I owned, a soft pale blue dress I had actually bought, not made. The dust still clouded around our ankles as Uncle raised his wand. There was a crack and we Disapparated.

When we appeared on a street corner, I staggered to the side, almost colliding with the bank building behind me. Uncle pulled me up and held my shoulder, using his wand to siphon the dust off our clothes. "Are you alright?"

"You know what side-along Apparating does to me."

"We couldn't take brooms."

"Yes, yes, I know." I muttered, resting my head against the cool white marble. "Where are we going first?"

"We're at Gringotts now, so we need your money."

"Alright." I looked up at the tall marble building, and down the bustling alley. Animals chirped, owls hooted, people shouted- it was a chaos of busy shopping day. "Eh, Uncle?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I know I'm supposed to be royalty or something… but we've been to Ohio. Twice. That's it. Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley. It's where all Hogwarts students get their things."

"Obviously." We went into the bank, where we talked to a malevolent-looking goblin. After withdrawing the money, we got all of my school supplies over the course of a couple of hours. I was hurrying out of Flourish & Blotts when something caught my eye.

A beautiful barn owl with a pearly heart-shaped face, soft brown body, and bright black eyes like buttons perched on a stand. I walked up to it, glancing at the sign. Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Ouch!" I snatched my hand away from the barn owl, who had nipped the hand I had been petting it with. It looked at me, seemingly saying, _What?_ "Uncle?" I turned to him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, you can get the owl." I grinned, walking into the dimly-lit shop.

The pretty owl was perched on my shoulder when Uncle and I Apparated to our next destination. The owl- a female whom I decided to name Fion- seemed flustered, preening her feathers and hopping from foot to foot. I was far more nervous than the bird myself, fixing the collar of my dress and straightening the skirt. We stood before Windhithe, the ancestral home of the British Wizarding monarchy. It was smaller than I expected, made of worn stone, precariously perched on the top of a cliff, towers dripping down the cliff face in a vertical palace. The spindly spires punctured the sky, the highest tower topped with a glittering glass dome. I nervously toyed with the tatting on the wide, flat collar.

There was a wide flagstone drive leading up to the front courtyard, where a tall woman in formal navy-blue robes waited. Uncle and I hurried towards her. She offered a curious little curtsey, tucking her right foot behind her left and bending her knees. "Welcome back, your Royal Highness."

"Really, there's no need for that." I blustered, sticking out my hand. We shook, and I said, "Pleasure to meet you, Madam Cleary."

"And you, Ma'am."

I was starting to get uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if this seems unorthodox, but I'd really rather not be called that. I answer to Jack, or if you really insist, Jessica. This 'ma'am' and 'royal highness' stuff seems very silly to me."

"It's the appropriate address for your status." Cleary seemed surprised.

"Yes, well, I'm new at this." I smiled sheepishly, shifting the weight of my books to my other hip.

"I'll get a house elf for your things."

"That won't be necessary."

Cleary gave be a strange look of mixed surprise and disapproval, one I got used to over the next month. I sighed and motioned for Uncle to place his half of the luggage where Cleary indicated. He, after not living with the monarchy for so long, was almost as out of his element as I was. Fion still perched on my shoulder as we came up to the grand front doors.

I was led through a labyrinth of rooms and hallways to my quarters. I had grown up in a house with five rooms. This was completely out of my element. The tower rooms I was shown to be ridiculous, paneled in carved dark wood. The high cathedral ceiling loomed above, several ornate gas lamps floating around it. The great, round four-poster bed was covered in blue silk pillows, and the posts, carved with flowers, supported a pleated dome also made of dark blue silk. A fireplace as tall as me stood in the wall adjacent a curved wall of French windows opening to the balcony. Blue silk love seats and settees on spindly dark wood legs perched around the fireplace.

Curious, I explored the adjacent rooms; there was a great marble bathroom, a dressing room with empty closets and dressers, and a stairway leading up to the conical tower room. That was empty and dusty, pale wood floor sprinkled with sawdust, sunlight slanting through tall windows.

Making my way back downstairs, I heard a faint knocking on my door. It was Uncle. He whistled as he saw my surrounding. "Very nice."

"I feel like I'm in a museum, like I can't touch anything." I replied.

"This was your mother's suite."

"Lovely." For some reason, that bothered me. "What's the room upstairs for?"

"I don't know, whatever you like."

"Hm." I shrugged, locating an iron owl perch. I transferred Fion to it. She hopped along its length, clicking her beak. "What's your place like?"

"Same as I had when I served your parents. Small, comfortable."

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm having an out of body experience. Or drank a potion I wasn't supposed to. Or am dangerously high on methamphetamines. Which seems most likely to you?"

"Shock."

"So meth, then."

"Dinner's in an hour. Apparently Cleary got some proper robes for you. A house elf's on its way."

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"This is completely and utterly insane."

"I hope you like it."

I jumped as a tentative knock came on the door. A house elf entered with a paper package tied with a velvet ribbon.

An hour later, I was smoothing the grass-green silk of the dress robes, running my fingers over the cream-colored embroidery at the neck. This was ridiculous, but I can't say it was unpleasant. Not having to make most of my clothes would definitely be a plus.

The house elf led me to the informal dining room. It was a long, narrow room with terra-cotta tile floor and raw stone walls. At the far end of the room was a giant stained-glass window that cast colors along the length of the room.

The long, scarred table was only laid for two places. I sat at the head, Uncle at my right. As the first course was brought out, Uncle went over what would become of me. Mostly lessons. I traced the gouges in the table with my fingertips. It was going to be a long month until Hogwarts.

I picked at the dessert, twirling the cake fork in my hand. Uncle placed his hand on mine. "First off, stop that. Second off, there's something I want to show you."

I reluctantly put the cake fork down and followed him. He led me out of the dining room, obviously knowing his way around Windhithe. Of course he did, I reminded myself, he was the one who lived her for who knows how many years making sure no one killed my parents. It was a curious looking place- some of the rooms were grand, spotless, rich rooms decorated in Victorian, Baroque or Rococo styles. Others were worn-down and spare, the furniture not fitting anywhere else in the castle. Uncle led me to a dusty old room lined with glass cases.

I peered into a case, unable to see anything. I gently laid my fingertips against the glass. The dust immediately was siphoned away. My eyebrows came to a sharp V above my nose. Inside was a circlet, silver leaves and vines cradling five-petal roses made of rubies and scattered with pearls. I cocked my head to the side. "What's this?"

"That's the Crown Princess's Circlet. It was made for your great, great grandmother when she was a little younger than you were."

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours to wear for state affairs."

I took a step back, looking at the diadem. "What's the dust for?"

"It's enchanted. The spell immobilizes anyone it hasn't authorized."

"Ah."

"Come. There's something you need to see." I followed him to a case at the end of the room, touching cases as I went. It was narrow, smaller than most of the cases. Uncle nodded his head to it, so I touched the glass again, and again the dust whipped away. Inside was a necklace laid out. Nine deep red garnets the size of dimes laid on the velvet, rimmed with four little pearls on the tops and sides. Pearls also cascaded along the silver chain the garnets hung from. It was beautiful, but also much smaller than the other necklaces I had seen- it would be a choker, the middle gem resting in the hollow of my throat.

"It's beautiful, Uncle."

Uncle smiled slightly. "It was made in the Elizabethan times. Many of the previous queens thought it too plain- you could see the amazing jewels around here. But I would like you to wear it. The uniforms will hide it under the collar. It's small, but it's a little reminder of who you are.

My eyes darkened. "Uncle, this isn't who I am. This is a whole new ballpark for me."

Uncle smiled slightly. "I know. And up until yesterday, you were just my niece. But things are different now. It's sad, I know, but we're going to have to get used to this. Please wear it."

I couldn't refuse him. The necklace was taken out, and fastened around my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing nervously at King's Cross station was a completely different girl than she had been on her birthday. Her black-coffee curls were glossy instead of dusty now, hanging neatly to her hips. She had now-clean, clear ivory skin, bird shoulders, and slender fingers, all clothed in a neat trench coat. She had put on a little weight around her hips and breasts, though still gave the impression of something impossibly ethereal, delicate and fragile. She was, quite simply, beautiful.

I fiddled with the collar of my coat, the coal-black wool slipping in and out of my fingers. Uncle stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder. "You're ready for this?"

"'Course I am."

"You could still get private tutelage."

"Uncle, I went to Salem Witches Academy. Boarding school is nothing new to me."

"Alright." He stared at the expanse of brick that was platform 9 ¾. Fion chirped in her cage, a curious little noise like a gasp. "Well, let's go."

I steeled myself for impact as he steered me towards the brick wall. He kept telling me that we would just pass through it, but the brick and mortar looked terribly solid to me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Within seconds, the sound changed. I heard the screeches of owls, the squeals or rats and small children. Opening my eyes, I saw a scarlet steam engine, _Hogwarts Express_ emblazoned on the front. A swinging sign above my head read _Platform 9 ¾_. I grinned sticking a finger through Fion's cage to tickle her head.

Uncle placed his hands on my shoulders. "Let me look at you, Jack." I complied, and he cocked his head. "You don't look like either of them on the whole, but there are little bits of them in you. Your mother's nose, your father's forehead." He was silent for a while, and then pulled me into an embrace. "I am very proud of you, Jack."

I smiled into his shoulder, hugging him back. We broke apart, and I kept looking back over my shoulder as I boarded the train. Upon finding an empty compartment, I opened the window to see if I could see him. I nearly broke my arm off waving, until he and the platform were out of sight.

I sank back into my seat, picking Fion's cage off the floor. I opened it, letting her hop out and flutter around the ceiling of the compartment. I was unwrapping a chocolate bar when the compartment door rattled open.

I made a grab at Fion as she curiously tried to investigate it. "Owl's getting loose!" I called. The voices on the other side cursed as the bird battered around their heads. I managed to wave her back into the compartment, where she reluctantly hopped back into her cage. "I am so sorry; I didn't realize she'd try to get out." I apologized hurriedly, latching the cage.

The people on the other side of the door looked at me curiously. "I don't recognize her," said the surly-looking boy on the side.

"Shut up, Goyle." said the tall boy in the middle. He had a pointed face, white-blond hair, and pale eyes. He advanced towards me, holding out his hand in a lofty sort of way. "Draco Malfoy." He had a dirty sort of elegance about him, with cold eyes and smooth blond hair.

"Jack Harcourt. Well, Jessica Harcourt. But I don't respond to that." I said, taking the proffered hand. "I went to Salem Witches' Academy before. I transferred." And it was true- I wasn't taking part of the exchange program anymore, and some other Salem girl did it. "Pleasure to meet you."

The boy raised his eyebrows. Maybe he recognized the name. "This is the prefects' compartment," he cocked his head to one side, raising his eyebrow. I felt heat flushing my cheeks. Why did I have to make a mistake on my first day?

"Oh, I didn't realize-"I motioned to leave, grabbing Fion's cage.

"Wait." The Malfoy boy was looking at me strangely. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Jack Harcourt."

He turned to his friends, who looked more like bodyguards, behind him. "Why is that familiar?" He seemed irritated.

A tall black boy with slanted eyes pushed his way towards the front. Somehow, I really doubted all of these people were prefects, even though they were in the compartment. "Don't know, it's familiar to me too."

I was starting to get a little irritated by now. Did they want me to leave, or stay? "Hey, are you pureblood?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Who's your family? I think I know you."

I wasn't sure exactly what to say. Just bursting out with the princess thing seemed silly. "My parents were Dorian and Rhoswen Harcourt. They've been long dead, though. I doubt you ever met them."

Draco and the dark kid seemed deep in thought, but the one called Goyle, who looked rather like an ape, his mouth dropped open. Draco looked up at him, snapping, "Goyle, shut your gob. What?"

"King Dorian?"

"Honestly, Goyle, have you actually been paying attention in History of Magic?" Draco seemed shocked at this, but then Goyle's words sank in. "So, was your father the King, or did he just share the name?" He was trying to sound aloof, I could tell. This was going to be uncomfortable.

"Yes, he was King Dorian."

The dark kid smiled knowingly, taking my hand and bowing. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

I raised my eyebrows. "I will jinx the next person to call me Princess. My name is Jack." The smile slipped from his face, but Draco smarmed up next to me. I learned that he was a pure-blood, disliked Muggle-borns, was a skilled Quidditch player and belonged to one of the oldest and most wealthy Wizarding families in Britain. None of this was actually spoken to me; he seemed to be having a conversation with the dark boy, Blaise, intended to make him look good without actually bragging to me himself. It would have worked if I in any way cared about blood status or wealth, but I was raised not to really care about those. I resorted to toying with my necklace and listening. The thing that interested me, however, was Quidditch.

"You're a seeker?" I interrupted when he mentioned it. He looked pleased.

"Yeah, Slytherin seeker. We're all in Slytherin."

"Huh. I was chaser for one of the teams back at Salem. Damn good, if I do say so myself."

"What sort of broom have you got?"

"Cleansweep Eleven. You?"

"Nimbus 2001. What team do you support?"

"Boston Falcons."

I was interested until the conversation turned back to Hogwarts, so I couldn't partake.

"What are the houses at Hogwarts, again?"

Blaise informed me that the Slytherins were the ambitious ones, Ravenclaws the ones that thirsted for knowledge, Gryffindors the brave ones, and Hufflepuffs the dedicated ones. Draco explained that the Slytherins were the smart ones, Ravenclaws the uppity little bastards, Gryffindors self-righteous pricks and the Hufflepuffs the stupid rejects no other house would take. I didn't know what house I would end up in. I'd probably end up in Hufflepuff.

The boys exited the compartment while I changed into my robes. I buttoned up my shirt and shrugged on the black robes. The train slowly screeched to a stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hopped out of the train without seeing the group of Slytherins again. There was a sea of black, dominated by a large silhouette hoarsely shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

I was fairly sure I didn't count as a first year, so I headed towards a line of carriages near the gates. Emaciated things that resembled both horses and dragons, things I only recognized from books, drew them. Thestrals. I wondered how the school had managed to tame the beasts.

I hopped into an empty carriage, scanning the crowd. It was dark, and I couldn't even see faces, let alone recognize the one Salem girl that was part of the exchange program. I didn't even know which girl it was. I nervously twirled my wand between my fingers. It was twelve and a half inches, English oak, dragon hearstrting, and surprisingly swishy. It was carved with the faint images of the tree's acorns. I hauled myself into one of the carriages.

"Lumos." It was dark, and the light from my wand tip flickered across the faces outside the carriage. One, a pale face with a shock of blonde hair and wide blue eyes, turned towards the carriage.

"Oh, sorry, do you mind?"

"No, not at all," I replied, scooting along the seat. One girl climbed in. She looked to be a bit younger than me, in Ravenclaw robes, with unusual earrings that looked like radishes. Based on that, I decided I liked her. "I'm Jack Harcourt. I transferred. Seventh year."

"Funny, never heard of anyone transferring before," she remarked.

"I'm kind of the first one who's ever done it. Um… Yeah. So. Hogwarts. What exactly do I expect?"

I saw the girl looking at me funny. I ignored it, hoping her curiosity wouldn't get too piqued. The conversation lasted the whole carriage ride as I peppered the girl with questions, all the way to the entrance hall. At the end of the ride, she introduced herself as Luna, Luna Lovegood.

A severe-looking witch stood at the front of a crowd of rather small black-robed figures. I stood awkwardly as the other three departed, noticing all of the house uniforms except mine. The witch in front of the first years caught my eye, and curled a finger at me.

"Miss Harcourt."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I am Professor McGonagall. You will be Sorted first. The Headmaster will announce you."

"Oh… Thank you, Professor." I cringed internally. Uncle told me there would be a little pomp and circumstance, but I still didn't want to be introduced in this way. I bowed my head, standing at the back of the group of first years. A few of them were staring at me; a few were whispering; a few I could tell didn't care; but most were fretting about the sorting. I was feeling the same stress. When the doors to the great hall opened, Professor McGonagall motioned for me to go through.

I stared straight ahead, trying not to look dignified and not look around me. The Headmaster I did not recognize- Dumbledore's death shook the Wizarding world to its core, and I didn't know who the replacement was. McGonagall followed me closely, steering me to the stool in the center of the room. The Headmaster seemed to have just finished a speech. He forced a smile at me, his black eyes examining me.

"And now," he said, "For our guest of honor. Joining us this year is Princess Jessica Artemisia Helena Ligeia of the house Harcourt, heir presumptive of the Britain's Wizarding Kingdom."

I smiled, as there was scattered applause. Shuffling up to the stool, Professor McGonagall held up a shabby looking hat. I sat on the stool, and she placed it upon my head.

_A little old to be doing this, aren't we?_

I smiled sheepishly and thought, _I'm a rather recent transfer._

_Ah, I see. New blood. Now, let's see… Exceedingly clever… a little lacking in the ambition department… but bravery, there's more than a little in there as well… I think… RAVENCLAW!_

The last word was spoken aloud, and a table filled with blue erupted into applause. I quickly sat down in the nearest empty space, next to the girl from the carriage. "Hello, Luna," I smiled. I was terrible with names. She smiled back.

"Hello. I thought you looked familiar." She pulled her plate towards her, filling it up with food. "My father wrote about your parents once. I heard they didn't take kindly to it."

"Oh?"

"He said they were werewolves."

"Ah." I smiled and shook my head. "I wouldn't know, I didn't really know them. I wouldn't mind if they were, though."

"One of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors was a werewolf. He was my favorite one."

"Exactly. But I doubt they were. I feel like someone would have told me."

"So, Jack," Luna helped herself to a serving of turkey, "If you're the Princess, why do you have an American accent?"

I smiled and started loading my own plate with food. "I was raised in western Massachusetts, and went to school in Salem. After You-Know-Who killed my parents, it was too dangerous for me to stay. My mother's personal bodyguard raised me. I was under the impression he was my uncle. We lived in the middle of the woods, in a four-room cottage. A fair jump from Windhithe, and a rather good hiding place from You-Know-Who. I didn't even know about the whole Princess thing until the middle of this summer, on my birthday."

"Really?" Luna seemed incongruous. I shrugged and nodded, shoveling food into my mouth. The etiquette lessons at Windhithe were forgotten. I was hungry.

I sank into one of the squashy chairs in the common room. It was comfortable here, with high windows and a fire roaring in the fireplace. There was a low buzz of chatter hanging about the room. Most of it was centered on the new Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I cocked my head and listened. "Wait, you guys have had how many Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?"

"Since I came… six, one each year. The one before that lasted a while, though. The position's cursed, apparently," replied Luna.

"So you guys ever speculate what's going to happen to the new one?"

A girl in the background scoffed, "Now that's just vulgar."

I laid my hands on the table, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill. "How about a betting pool?"

"That's absolutely terrible." For the horror of the statement, Luna seemed quite cheerful.

"Here's the deal-" The quill scratched against the parchment. "Whoever wants to take part puts a donation in, and signs under what they think will happen. Whatever happens, the money will be divided equally among the people who signed for that particular fate. It's a game that way- you can sign for the most likely one, but if everyone else signs for that one, you get less money. If you sign for an obscure one, you won't as likely win, but you'll get more cash. The categories will be…" I stuck my tongue out, thinking. "Fired, quit, kidnapped, killed, driven mad, arrested or consumed."

"Consumed?" another Ravenclaw asked.

"It's possible."

"We had one who was locked in a box for the year while a fugitive used the Polyjuice potion to pretend he was him," called a younger student.

"Fascinating, but not likely to happen again."

"The first one to go was possessed by You-Know-Who," called another.

"Oh dear, that sounds terrifying. I hope that doesn't happen again, though I am leery of the pair you have this year."

"You better not let them hear you say that," warned Luna.

"I hate to sound cocky, but I doubt they'll do anything too drastic." I shrugged, leaning back into my chair. "Can you imagine what would happen if they hurt me in any way? Why, they would be immediately identified as You-Know-Who sympathizers. Which," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "they may be, but that's hardly supposed to be common knowledge now, is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room I slept in was also inhabited by Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Su Li, and Morag McDougal. The four-poster beds were arranged in a circle around the tower room. I gently sat on the bed, bouncing up and down slightly. Changing into my bedclothes, I slipped under the blankets and ignored the feminine chattering throughout the room. I was very tired.

The next morning, I took my place at the Ravenclaw table before most else. I always was an early riser. Drizzling treacle on my porridge, I looked over my schedule. Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, and double Transfiguration. It seemed easy enough. I was a fairly good student, particularly with Transfiguration. I turned around to see a figure behind me. The blond boy smiled a rather obsequious smile at me. "Enjoying your first day?"

"Yes, thank you, Draco." My smile was frozen on my face. He didn't correct me, and so I assumed that I got his name right. That was a relief. "I think we'll have Transfiguration together, right? And Herbology?" He peered over my shoulder at my schedule and nodded.

"Yes, we do. I was wondering," he sat down next to me, "Since your parents have… passed… why aren't you queen?"

"Ah, yes, that. I will assume the title once I take the throne. I have a regent for now, and once I'm ready, having studied everything I need to be queen, I will do that." I shrugged. "I know it's just an ornamental position, really, and the monarchy doesn't really do anything anymore, but I still feel that it's important to be educated about things Hogwarts doesn't teach. Political science, etiquette, that sort of thing." I found myself quoting Uncle about my lessons.

"Yes, that makes sense." He nodded, then rose. "I'll see you in Herbology, then?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean yes, you will." I smiled again, and turned back to my porridge, grabbing a few strips of bacon as well. Luna, yawning, plopped down beside me. "Were you talking to Malfoy?"

"Does everyone here refer to people by their last name?"

"Just people we don't like."

"Oh." I shrugged. "He came over and talked to me. I sat with him on the train here. He's a bit smug. I think he might be trying to get to know me because of the whole-" I wrinkled my nose, "-princess thing. Is that mean?"

"You're completely right." She lowered her voice and leaned in close. "His entire family's Death Eaters, you know. All they care about is blood status. And I suppose your blood is the purest of all."

"Oh. Alright. I just don't want to assume mean things about people, you know? Not something I like to do." I finished my porridge. "So we don't like Draco? Malfoy?"

"Not really, no. We don't."

"Alright. Works for me."

Not liking Draco became increasingly easy after breakfast. He casually strolled by me on the damp lawn on the way to Herbology. "Here," he said, waving his wand and muttering an incantation. Immediately, the soft rain that had been slowly soaking me ceased, and my robes were dry. Looking up, I noticed that the rain seemed to slide away from me about a foot above my head.

"Oh, thank you." I noticed turned around and mouthed, "_Help!_" to Luna, but she smiled, shook her head, and went to class. I wished she was in my year.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?" Without waiting for a response, he whisked my books out of my hands and levitated them in front of him, also protected by a magic umbrella.

"Thank you again," I said. "You really don't have to, you know."

"I know. But I want to." He shrugged. "It's easy enough, anyway. No trouble."

"Oh. Alright." I was terrible at conversation, always had been. So I remained silent. Draco politely inquired about how my summer had been, and what life was like in America. That was something I could talk about. "Well, first off, it's a lot drier." I motioned to the sky. "One day I'll get sick of the rain, but right now, it's a wonderful change. And everyone in Boston has the most dreadful accents. I was raised by a Welsh wizard-"

"I can hear that."

"-and it's just harsh. But I like it. Somehow. Pahk the cah at Hahvahd Yahd, all that. But it's a lot of fun. Biscuits are cookies, chips are fries. A whole different language, you know?"

"Interesting. I did not know how different it was." We arrived at the greenhouse, and he opened the door for me. He handed me my books and went to stand with the other boys I had seen with him on the train. I gravitated towards the girls from my room, waiting quietly for class to start.

Nothing particularly interesting happened until Transfiguration. I missed lunch, because I misunderstood my schedule, and as a result, was starving. I sat down in the back of the class, making sure that someone was sitting directly in front of me. Obviously, Draco sidled up to take the seat next to me. I ignored him for the moment. "What are you doing-"

"Shh," I hissed at him. I had already transfigured a small eraser into a plate, and a pencil into a fork. I was working on a speck of ham I had snatched from the Great Hall, trying to make it into an adequate meal. I was concentrating so hard that I did not hear the professor call my name.

"Jessica Harcourt? Miss Harcourt?" The voice got uncomfortably close, but I was almost done. Carefully holding the plate in my lap, I looked up to see McGonagall looking over her glasses at me.

"Oh, hello." I tried to smile.

"What have you got there?"

I looked into my lap, then placed the plate onto my desk. "Er… lasagna, professor?"

She frowned. "No, thank you, Miss Harcourt." With a flick of her wand, the objects were returned to their normal state. A giggle rippled through the room, but I was focused on my empty stomach, pouting at the items on the desk in front of me. I felt a nudge from my side, where Draco was offering me a cookie. I smiled and accepted it. He was cocky and irritating, but he did have his uses after all.

The class went rather smoothly after that. As I was trying to leave, Professor McGonagall waved me towards her. "Miss Harcourt."

I approached the desk, smiling nervously. "Yes, Professor?"

"I want you to know that your stunt at the beginning of class will not be taken lightly. You will not be exempt from punishment because of your station, I hope you are aware of that."

"Oh, no, professor, I didn't think I could do that because of my station." I was babbling now, the truth coming out whether I wanted it to or not. "I was just very hungry, and I was trying to be subtle, and, well, I just hoping you wouldn't notice. Nothing to do with station. I'm sorry." I bowed my head and shuffled my feet.

"I do not want it to happen again," said the professor.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. She nodded at me, and I assumed that I was free to go. My first day, and I already had a talking to. I frowned and bit my lip. Other than that, the day had been fine. It was dinnertime, and as a result of my confiscated lasagna, I was starving.

At the Ravenclaw table, I quickly found Luna before Draco could spot me. "Food? Is there food yet?"

"I missed lunch the first few days, too. The schedules are confusing." She patted my hand. I stared at the empty platters, waiting for them to fill.

"Foooooooood," I murmured, burying my head in my arms. Luna only smiled and absently patted my head.

Soon enough, though, there was food in my belly, and I was content. Some of the Ravenclaws around me chatted, mostly about America and Windhithe, how I was liking Hogwarts, things like that. It was nice. I hoped I could make friends with some of these girls. I was a bit of a loner back at Salem, with no really close friends. That's one of the reasons I was so eager to come to Hogwarts. I was a little more anxious around the boys. Salem Witches Academy was just that- an academy for witches. I also lived in the middle of nowhere, so I couldn't meet boys on my summer vacations. I hadn't even been kissed yet. It was a little embarrassing, but with Hogwarts being coed, hopefully that would change soon. No one really piqued my interest yet, and the only interest I seemed to have piqued was Draco's. That was unfortunate. I smiled and kept answering questions. I would be as charming as possible, I decided. That is, until I got tired of it.

Back in the common room, I sat by the fireplace, quietly working on my homework. There wasn't much, but I wanted to do well to make a good first impression. Luna had also lent me a copy of her father's magazine, the Quibbler, which was currently draped over the arm of the chair, waiting for my homework to be done. My first day, done. And I had only gotten in trouble once. Luna had laughed over the thought of me offering McGonagall lasagna. I sighed, sinking into the chair and scratching at the parchment. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tomorrow came and went. I didn't have any Slytherin classes that day, and so avoided the affection of Draco. No witch or wizard, even the muggle-born ones, knew who Steve Irwin was, and so my admittedly stellar imitation went unnoticed in Care of Magical Creatures. I had a bit of a pout after that, but I finally figured out when lunch was, which was excellent. "I swear, everyone in America thinks you people have terrible food," I said to Luna through a mouthful of chips. "They are so wrong. So. Very. Wrong."

"I'm glad you think so. I wonder what there'll be for pudding…"

I smiled. Pudding.

After lunch, I glanced again at my schedule again. Dark Arts with the Slytherins. I groaned, causing Luna to look up. "What's wrong, Jack?"

I pointed at the parchment. "Looks like I'll have to face the attentions of Mr. Malfoy today, after all." I shrugged. "It's not so bad, really. Annoying, but I never have to carry my books, and he usually has sweets in his bag. Is it wrong for me to use him like this?"

"I don't think so. Though you should be very careful."

"Why's that?"

Luna looked around, then whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay…" I sensed there was something suspicious going on, and I wanted to find out. Apparently the information was too sensitive for the great hall, though. I shrugged my bag onto my shoulders. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

I managed to get to the entrance hall before I sensed a pale presence behind me. I turned around and smiled as best I could. "Hello, Draco. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello, Jack." He wasn't actually bad looking. He was attractive in a pale, thin sort of way. But there was something about him that unnerved me. That something was probably what Luna would tell me tonight. "Ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took my books, as I expected him to. "It's not my strong suit, but I'm not terrible, per se."

"It's mine, though. You can look on with my notes."

"Thank you. I'll try to keep to my own, though. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble." He smirked at that. I didn't know why.

When we entered the classroom, we took a pair of seats near the front. The professor was an odd, lumpy-looking fellow with a lopsided leer. He greeted the class, and I decided that I did not like him at all. I made snap judgments about people, which was probably a bad thing. However, I was usually right. His introduced himself as Professor Carrow, and welcomed us to his Dark Arts class. I assumed this was short for Defense Against the Dark Arts, since that was too much of a mouthful. When he revealed our first assignment to us, I began to rethink my assumption.

He asked us to produce our textbooks, and began his lecture on what would come to appear as his favorite topic. "The unforgivable curses," he wheezed, chalk writing his words on the board, "can in some cases, be forgivable. Their name is inaccurate, as these curses can be quite useful in times of struggle, and hardship. Some people on this earth," the chalk squealed, "deserve to die. Not many people deserve this, and only if they have a truly negative impact on this world." I could hesitantly agree with that. I had taken Muggle Studies, and knew about famous muggles such as Charles Manson, and Hitler. "In this class, we will learn about how to be prepared for these situations, should they arise. And now," he said, "for your first test." He distributed on each desk a glass jar, encased in which was a small green frog. I started feeling nauseous. What did he expect us to do?

"Now, no wands- repeat after me. Avada Kedavara." Quiet incantations rippled across the room. Draco said it boldly and clearly. I couldn't even get the words past my lips. Carrow's eyes slid towards me. "Don't be afraid," he said, smiling lopsidedly. "You're not going to be killing anyone. Just practice, in case you have to. For… defense." His smile grew wider.

"I know plenty of jinxes and curses to incapacitate someone, Professor. Is this… well, I mean… I can't."

"You can and you will, Miss…"

"Harcourt."

"Ah." His eyes widened, and his threatening tone suddenly turned sweet. "Would you like to practice on something smaller first… say, a spider?"

I sighed, biting my lip and looking at the desk. I didn't want to get in trouble again. "Yes, I think that would be easier. Yes. Thank you."

"Can I have a spider too, professor?" said a voice from the back of the class. Carrow glowered, and the voice fell silent and the hand dropped. Draco looked at me curiously.

"It's just a frog, you know."

"I know. I'm… squeamish."

"I'm not." He waved his wand, and with an incantation and a flash of green, the frog lay dead at the bottom of the jar. He looked up to me, gauging my reaction.

I smiled weakly. "D'you think the house elves will serve frog legs for dinner tonight?" He chuckled quietly, and Carrow returned with an ugly brown spider in another jar.

"Here we are, Miss Harcourt. Now, try and perform the spell, if you would."

"Yes, sir." I closed my eyes, then opened them again, staring at the spider. "Avada Kedavara," I muttered. There was no green light. I sighed, and Carrow simply nodded encouragingly. "It usually takes a few tries."

"I will try again, then. Avada Kedavara," I said, louder this time. Still, nothing. About halfway through the class, I was finally able to kill the spider. The knot in my stomach only tightened when the jar with the frog was placed in front of me. I was able to kill it, but I didn't feel any sense of accomplishment, even when Draco patted my shoulder and told me how well I was doing. The curse came far too easily to him, in my opinion.

After Dark Arts, I went to the rest of my classes, using my free period to walk around the lake, taking off my shoes and letting the water lap at my feet. The air was still very warm, but the water was freezing. I waded in up to my calves, just far enough not to let the knee-length gray skirt of my uniform not to get wet. My black robes were bundled on top of a rock. Sighing, I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the sky. The sun set much later here- it would remain relatively light until nine or ten, whereas in the states, it would be dark by seven. I splashed out of the water and laid on the rock, holding my legs in the air so they wouldn't get dirty. When I was dry, I put on my socks and shoes, and headed to dinner.

Luna seemed tired, and unusually quiet. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I also had Dark Arts today."

"Oh. I see." I frowned. "They had us practice the Killing Curse on small animals.

"For us, it was the Cruciartis Curse."

"Oh dear."

"I have detention."

"Why?"

"Because I refused to do it." I felt guilty as soon as she said that. I should have protested in class, saying that what we were doing was wrong. I didn't know how much power my name held here, though, and I didn't want to get in trouble. That was always my main motivation. Obviously Luna's motivation was to do the right thing. I was sick with myself.

"Is something wrong with you, too?" Luna inquired, frowning.

"Um… no. Yes. I did it. I killed a spider. And a frog. And I shouldn't have."

Luna's silvery eves softened, and she patted my arm. "I'm going to show you something after dinner, alright?"

"Alright." Food appeared on the platters, distracting us for the moment.

We didn't head straight to the common room after that. I asked where we were going, but Luna only smiled and shushed me. I got the feeling we weren't supposed to be doing this. I didn't want to get in trouble again.

Luna stopped me, then held a finger up, indicating for me to wait. She walked three times down the hallway, and a door appeared in the wall. I was surprised. Even for a school of Magic, Hogwarts was surprisingly… magical. She opened it, and ushered me inside.

A group of students clustered inside a mirrored room. I recognized a few of them from class, like Terry Boot, and a few other Ravenclaws. I was still getting used to the faces from the other houses. A tall, gangly boy who looked to be in my year was addressing them. "Alright, we have to be on our guard this year, seeing what Hogwarts is turning into…" He turned around, spotting Luna and I for the first time. "Luna there you are… who's this?" His expression darkened. "Is she trustworthy? Luna you can't just-"

"Hello. Hi. Um, my name's Jack. Harcourt. Hey." I extended my hand, and the boy took it. His eyes widened.

"Are you the Princess?"

"Um, yes. Technically. But I'd rather you all not pay attention to that."

"Ah. Yes. Neville Longbottom. Welcome."

I looked around the group. "I hate to sound ignorant… but welcome… to what?"

"Dumbledore's Army, of course," piped up a Hufflepuff from the back.

"Oh." I turned around to Luna, and raised my hands in a gesture of confusion. Neville stepped forward instead.

"A few years ago, back when Harry went here… we had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who wouldn't teach us anything. And so he decided to teach us. Since then, we've sort of evolved… You know what happened to Dumbledore?"

"I heard it was murder. Nasty bit of business."

"Yes." Neville looked sad for a moment. "Well, you know that You-Know-Who's got his Death Eaters all over Hogwarts…"

I laughed at that. "Really? Death Eaters? In a _school?_ What are they going to do, teach us to death?"

"Or teach us how to create death," whispered Luna. "Think about your Dark Arts classes today."

I thought for a moment. "Oh. Oh, you're serious." All of the faces staring back at me ranged from hopeful to skeptical. Finally, Neville spoke again.

"Yes. We're serious. And now, we want the Death Eaters out. We want to fight them. We want Hogwarts back."

"A noble goal. But Luna, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you to know the truth."

"You've only known me for two days."

"Some things you can just tell about people," she said. "You're going to be good for us."

"I… alright. Okay. This is a noble cause. Good." I frowned. "But how am I going to be going to secret meetings with my shadow?"

"Shadow?" asked Neville.

"She means Malfoy," Luna snarled, a level of aggression that seemed entirely out of place on her.

Neville thought for a moment. "You do realize that he and his family are all Death Eaters, right?"

"Um… I had my suspicions."

"Stay with him."

"What?"

Neville took a step towards me, hands spread in a pleading gesture. "Stay with him. Get close to him. Maybe he'll let you in on some information. You can spy for us. You'll be our double agent!"

"I did _not_ come to Hogwarts to get myself in trouble! This sounds dangerous! I… I…" I looked around, at the faces of strangers. I owed them nothing. I owed the school nothing. I wanted to scramble back to America and get myself out of this mess. "I… I'll do it."

A quiet cheer rose from the crowd. People started shaking my hand, and I couldn't even think of remembering all of their names. Once introductions were over, Neville began questioning me on my Defense Against the Dark Arts abilities. He seemed rather disappointed, but immediately began teaching me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had two sets of lessons at Hogwarts now; my classes with my professors, with their homework and their classrooms, and my lessons with the Army, which were much more interesting. Neville wanted me producing a patronus by Halloween. I also was trying my best to keep up with Draco. He was eager enough, often seeking me out in class or on my lonely (or at least intended to be) lakeside walks.

It was nearing the end of October, and I was getting nervous. I was only able to produce wisps of silver from my wand so far, which was disappointing. Luna dragged me to an empty classroom a few nights a week and made me practice. She was quite set on my success in the DA. I was glad for her help. I had already learned a slew of new defensive spells, which counteracted the rather nasty attack spells I was learning in Dark Arts. I wasn't learning a lot from Draco, but he was speaking more naturally with me. Almost like a friend, in his tone, though the subjects he spoke of were another matter entirely. I often found myself nodding absently when he talked about the improvements in the Ministry of Magic, saying, "I'm still not familiar enough with the Ministry to really have an opinion," when asked. I often agreed with him aloud, but the words left a bitter taste in my mouth. Muggle borns were just as magical as any other wizard, in my opinion. An anomaly, yes, but they certainly possessed an equal amount of skill. It was all part of the act, though, and I had to keep it up.

I stood in the mirrored room on the last day of September, surrounded by the Army. I smiled nervously, as was my habit, adjusting the collar that had suddenly grown tight around my neck. "Alright. Here goes, I guess." I screwed up my face, held my wand out in front of me, and squeaked, "Expecto… patronum." Nothing happened. "Oh, er, that was bad. I'll have another go. Expecto patronum." A jet of silver shot out of my wand.

"Come on, you can do this," muttered Neville. I took a deep breath and emptied my mind of everything, but for one happy thought.

"Expecto partonum," I whispered. There was a whooshing sound, and I slowly opened my eyes.

"What," someone said, "is _that?_"

"Oh. Um, I think it's a… is that a dog or a cat?" The silver animal sat quietly, staring around it. It had long silver fur that fluttered in a nonexistent breeze, moon-colored eyes glancing around curiously. It stood, uncoiling its long, fluffy silver tail from around its feet and walking up to me. It couldn't have been taller than my knee. "Maybe some kind of fox. Interesting."

Nevile started to clap. "Well done!" he said, clapping me on the shoulder. The fox disappeared , silver mist blowing away. Luna also smiled and congratulated me. She had been producing a patronus for years, but I was still proud of myself. After looking into the library for some books on taxonomy, I determined that it was a fox- a corsac, from central Asia.

The next morning, I was still slightly smug from my accomplishment. I was up before everyone else, as usual, despite staying up late with the DA the night before. Draco sat down next to me before the other Ravenclaws appeared. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Well, as it would happen, I am in a good mood. How perceptive of you."

"May I guess why?"

"Go for it."

"It's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year this weekend."

I paused for a moment, taken aback. I had forgotten all about it. "Oh. You're right. And then Halloween. Do people dress up here? Halloween at Salem was spectacular." Salem was a Halloween-themed town for magical folk and muggles alike, and every year the school would turn several hundred girls out onto the town. Some people liked to play tricks on the muggles, but I just liked to wear something spectacular and have a gelato in a coffee shop by the water.

"Er… no, they don't."

"Damn. No fun, you Brits."

"What exactly would you dress up as…" Draco raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"I've always liked period costuming, so probably robes like you'd see in the fifteen hundreds or something. Why, were you hoping I would say Sexy Nurse?"

"Not hoping, just curious." He smiled, and looked around. More people were coming in now. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Well you'll be there and I'll be there, so I don't see… oh. Go with you. Like, a unit?"

"I was thinking more of a date."

"Oh." My face must have turned bright red. "Um, sure. Yes. Okay."

"First stop, I'll take you to Honeydukes. I can't have you stealing my sweets all the time. My parents send me those out of the goodness of their hearts."

I laughed lightly, thinking back on what Luna said and wondering if they had any goodness in their hearts at all. "Alright then. Sounds like a plan."

He strode off to the Slytherin table just as Luna plopped down beside me. "You're embarrassed about something," she said. It was not a question.

"Uh… I'm going to Hogsmeade. With… Malfoy."

"Oh, good. He hasn't been very useful yet, but he might invite you over for Christmas Break or something."

"You're very calm about this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, Luna…" I leaned in close and whispered. "I went to a witches school. This is… my first date. Ever."

"Oh." Luna's eyes widened as she began to comprehend. "Ooooh." She spooned a hefty amount of treacle onto her porridge, then spread marmite on her toast. "Well, you're just doing it as part of your act."

"I know, but it's still nerve-wracking. I mean, maybe I could be his girlfriend or something, and find out a bunch of stuff, but maybe I won't find out anything and I'll be subjugating myself to this, all for naught. And what am I supposed to wear?"

The next question was answered that night. I asked Luna to pretend I was going on a date with Neville or Terry, so that her opinion wouldn't be swayed by her hate for Draco. She found my style of dress a little too simple, and I found hers a little too outlandish, but eventually she helped me pick out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a lacy white blouse, a leather jacket for the cold and leather knee-high boots, good for walking around cobblestone streets in. In the morning, I actually put on makeup, carefully swiping mascara on my lashes and dabbing on lip gloss. A quick charm ensured that it wouldn't slide off my face during the day. My garnet necklace glittered in the sunlight, unhidden by my uniform. Luna met me in the common room, also decked out in colorful, striped splendor. She and I would leave at different times; Draco did not like Luna, Luna did not like Draco, and I thought it would be best if he didn't get the chance to insult her in front of me.

He was waiting in the entrance hall, in jeans and sneakers. It was odd seeing him out of his uniform, but I thought it was an improvement. He looked sharp in a black wool trenchcoat, stark against his pale skin. "Hello there," I said, bouncing up beside him.

"Hello," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." He led me out, and we approached into a carriage. I lightly patted the flank of the thestral, and he looked at me incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking our noble steed."

"They're anything but noble. Ugly things, aren't they?"

"You can see them?" Draco nodded. I was going to ask how, but reconsidered when he looked away uncomfortably. "Ah. Well, I won't ask if you won't." He nodded, and extended his hand to help me into the carriage. I had been present at my parent's death; though I could not remember it, I had seen it, and that was enough to see the Thestrals. I figured Draco had seen some muggles or muggle-borns die in his service to You-Know-Who. I shuddered at the thought.

We chatted idly all the way to Hogsmeade, until I hopped out of the carriage and shaded my eyes against the October sun. "So. You promised me Honeydukes, and so I expect Honeydukes. Lead the way."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He scrambled out behind me, and surprisingly, took my arm. I was surprised, but didn't resist. If this was what being a double-agent was like, I certainly didn't mind. "There, do you see it?"

I could see a lot of things. Hogsmeade was the most adorable, delightful town I had ever seen. The roofs were mostly thatch, and the cottages had quaint front gardens. I loved it immediately. Of course, I loved it even more when I saw Honeydukes. The wide windows were filled with amazing, colorful displays. "Is this real life?" I asked, opening the door.

"Um, yes. Yes it is."

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate… this one has strawberry mousse and clotted cream… oh my goodness, look at that fudge… coconut ice… Draco, this is paradise."

"How is it possible you're not fat?"

I shrugged, grabbing a bag and filling it with sweets. "Don't know. I'm fatter than I was at the beginning of the summer. I blame your rich English food."

"I wasn't calling you fat, you know. You're thin."

"Oh, I know. I just was unhealthily skinny before. Don't worry, I take it as a compliment. I'm not one of those girls who freak out at any mention of their weight." I smiled at him, then asked the man behind the counter for a sample of one of the more exotic flavors of fudge. Loot stuffed into my bag, we browsed the shops. I got a fine pheasant quill to replace my pencils, and a pot of black ink. "You'll have to teach me how to use this, you know," I said, absently running the tip of the quill back and forth underneath my chin. "I'm an ignorant Yank."

"You're the least Yankish Yank I've ever heard of, your royal highness."

"Shut up." I punched him lightly on the arm. We were getting towards the edge of town now. "Hey, what used to be here?"

"Dervish and Bang's. Closed last year." The building was boarded up, like a few others I had seen. I pulled my jacket closer around me, pulling my hair out of my face. "The Shrieking Shack's up here. Supposedly the most haunted house in Britain."

"That's ominous. But it's… one already," I said, checking my watch. "We should probably get some real food in us."

"How about the Three Broomsticks?"

"You know better than I what's good around here."

"Alright then." He took my arm again and steered me back towards High Street. I noticed students staring at us as we walked down the street. I held my head high and tried not to look uncomfortable. Draco was eating up the attention, even going so far as to put his hand around my waist to steer me into the bar.

It was warm inside, smoky and crowded. Most of the people were students. The bartender was an attractive older woman, from whom Draco ordered a butterbeer for himself and fine mead for myself. It was certainly different here, whereas in America, puritanical laws still bound up alcohol sales, and I wouldn't be able to get anything even mildly alcoholic. I sipped the mead slowly, filling my stomach with beef-and-bacon pie, so I barely felt the effects of the mead. I also snacked on some chocolate. Draco paid the bill- I didn't even offer to pay for my meal. "So…"

"So?"

"I dunno. Anything particularly interesting around here, apart from the glorious heaven that is Honeydukes?"

Draco shrugged. "Not really. We could walk back to school instead of taking the carriage, though. If it's not too cold."

"It's not. I have my trusty jacket. And besides, it's not even close to dark."

"Alright then. Come on."

The woods were quiet. We walked in silence for a while. We were a ways from Hogsmeade when Draco put his hand on my shoulder. "Jack, I have something I want to talk about."

"Yes?" My heart was beating far too fast than was healthy.

"Well, I know we've become friends, and most people already assume, but I wanted to ask you, formally, if you would like to be my girlfriend." His tone was not asking at all; it was smug, confident, as if he was positive I would say yes. Of course, considering my position in the DA, I knew what I had to say.

"Oh. Um, well… I've never… yes?"

"Yes." He smiled, and leaned forward. I would have jerked back, but for the fact that his arm was already around my waist. Our lips met, with far too much pressure at first; but the kiss softened, became gentle, and I began to return it. As far as first kisses went, it was romantic on the surface; in the woods with a handsome English boy. It was much more than that, though; it was my in. My path into the lives of the Death Eaters. My thoughts were racing, but my instincts soon kicked in, and I kissed him back. I broke it off after a few seconds.

"Uh… wow."

"What?" He smirked down at me.

"That was… nice. Er, you're my first kiss, you know."

He leaned in and kissed me again, for longer this time. "And your second." Another kiss. "And your third."

"Okay, okay," I giggled. "Don't we have school to get to or something?"

"We have time."

"Okay. As long as we're back before dark."

On the way back, Draco tried kissing me more. He would grab me, cradle the back of my head, push me against a tree, or wrap his arm around my waist. I reciprocated as best I could, trying to learn what to actually do with my lips. Eventually, we made it back to Hogwarts, stumbling through the door just before dinner. He pecked me on the cheek and headed off to the Slytherin table. Now it was certain that everyone was looking at me. I flushed, staring at the floor, shuffling to my spot next to Luna. "So I guess you're together now."

"Don't. Say. Anything."

She smiled in the dreamy, enigmatic way she had, but obliged, changing the subject to the loot I produced from my bag. Luna quickly took a chocolate and popped it in her mouth. I sat down and thought about what homework I had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Monday morning, the news about Draco and I was already all over the school. I was torn between embarrassment and pride. He was good-looking, and very desirable amongst Slytherins; however, those from other houses, those who didn't like the changes going on at Hogwarts, often looked at me strangely, like I shouldn't be with him on principle. Everyone who wasn't familiar with the DA's plan used my relationship with Draco as a reason to dislike me. I didn't mind so much. All of my friends were in the DA, Neville and Luna being the most important ones. I had also gone through the trouble of befriending a few Slytherins, for the sake of authenticity. It was sometimes awkward when they talked openly about their disgust for Muggle Borns, and especially uncomfortable when they talked about my real friends badly. I laughed and joined in, though. I called Luna Loony and even made up the name Schlongbottom. Draco laughed hard at that one, almost a cackle.

Still, it hurt at least a little when people you don't even know glare at you behind your back. I was thinking about it in Charms one day, sighing. I idly waved my wand at the bucket in front of me, muttering, "Aguamenti." A few drops trickled out.

"Something wrong, Miss Harcourt?" Professor Flitwick appeared at my elbow, his little face pinched with concern. "You performed this spell admirably yesterday."

"I'll try to focus, Professor." He patted my shoulder and waddled off to another student. I liked Professor Flitwick. He was the indulgent older relative I never had. Sighing, I said, "Aguamenti." A stream of crystal clear water spouted from the wand to land neatly in the bucket.

In Transfiguration, it was a different story entirely. I liked Professor McGonagall; she could be a hardass, but I felt that underneath that, she was also a badass. She kept a close eye on me in class, though, and I often floundered, performing spells incorrectly, sometimes with chaotic results. "Your school listed you as one of the top Transfiguration students of your year, Miss Harcourt," she said, standing over my shoulder as I failed to bring the statuette in front of me to "life" (it would never be actually alive, but would move independently and speak). "Perhaps you possess the skill to transfigure the words on a page."

"No, Professor. I-"

She smiled, very slightly. "It was a joke, Miss Harcourt. I don't make them very often."

"Oh. Um, ha ha?"

She ignored that. "There is a reason for me being here, though. I would like to see you in my office after class."

My heart sank. "Yes, Professor."

"Good." She swept away to her own desk, where a previously lifeless figure was pacing around the perimeter.

When I stepped into McGonagall's office, I expected the worst. She was waiting at the desk. I nervously took the seat in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

"I did. Miss Harcourt, I have recently become aware of your involvement in the student organization Dumbledore's Army."

I must have looked terrified, because she sighed and shook her head. "You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?"

She shook her head again. "I want to know how good of an Occlumens you are."

"Oh… um, quite good, professor. Much better than I am at Transfiguration. Salem Witches Academy believes that the mind is a place that everyone has a right to protect and keep private, so it's taught rigorously."

"Good. Because I know something else as well. Draco Malfoy, and those he knows, are accomplished Legilimens. And so you see why Dumbledore's Army would be at risk." She shook her head. "Pardon my rudeness, Miss Harcourt, but I do not think he is a very good match for you."

"Oh, Professor, you don't understand. He's part of my plan, the Army's plan." She stayed silent, pressing her lips together. I took that as a sign to continue. "I am the only one in the DA who he would trust, because he knows me the least. And I'm the only one who could interest him, because of my blood and my family. And so if I was with him, it would be possible that I could get information others couldn't. And he can't get into my mind. So you see, it's perfect."

"Miss Harcourt, do you have any idea what sort of danger you're putting yourself into?" It was the first time I had heard her actually angry. I shrank back in my seat.

"I think… if Malfoy and the Death Eaters found out… they'd kill me. It's dangerous. Very dangerous. But… I can't do nothing. I want to do nothing. Professor, you have no idea how much I just want to leave and hide in Windhithe or Salem until this is all over." I took a deep breath. "But I want it to _be_ over. Soon. And if I can hurry that process along, rat out You-Know-Who, get everything back to normal… well, how can I not do it?"

McGonagall sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Have a biscuit, Harcourt."

"Sorry?"

"A biscuit. Or a cookie, as you call them." She gestured to a tin on her desk. I took a biscuit out of it and munched quietly, waiting for her to respond. "I should not be telling you this, but I see little choice. There is another organization. Called the Order of the Phoenix. It was formed in the First Wizarding War. We fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his associates, and protect those who are important. Harry Potter has vanished, helping our cause. And now you emerge. We have lost one symbol and gained another." She sighed, helping herself to one of the biscuits.

"So… you're fighting him, too?"

She nodded.

"Then we have to work together." I leaned forward on the desk. "I don't think there is any doubt in anyone's mind who the Malfoys are. They are Death Eaters. But I think it is more than that. Malfoy always receives letters, and sometimes he talks about "guests". That suggests some sort of headquarters, no? I think Malfoy Manor is being used for that. You-Know-Who might even be there himself."

"We have suspected these things for quite some time. I am impressed that you worked them out on your own, though."

"Thank you." I was a bit irked that the information I was so proud of wasn't new, but she was impressed with me, and that was good enough. "I think Malfoy will invite me to the manor over Christmas break. So I can meet his parents and such. I think they'll clean up the manor, get rid of Death Eaters who aren't family, make themselves seem normal. If during that time he tells me that they are Death Eaters, I will say that I support them, and pretend."

"Miss Harcourt, your thoughts read plainly on your face. How will you do that?"

"I'm going to practice lying. And I'll spend lots of time with Malfoy and his friends."

"It's too risky. You will be found out."

"I will not." I pulled back my shoulders, crossing my ankles in my chair and delicately folding my hands in my lap. "I am Jessica Artemisia Helena Ligeia Harcourt, and I will not be spoken to in such a way. You will further address me as 'Your Royal Highness' and henceforth as 'Ma'am'."

Professor McGonagall stared at me for a second, and then a smile slowly rose on her lips. "I think you might have a chance, Harcourt."

"Thank you, Professor."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next week confirmed it for me. With snow lightly falling from the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, he sat down next to me.

"Jack, I was thinking, and I would like you to meet my parents."

"Draco, I was thinking, and I would like to meet your parents as well." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and ate my egg as delicately as possible. When he left, I would be a pig again. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course, how could they not?"

"It's something that I worry about, you know. I grew up in very different circumstances, what if they think I'm crass, or rude?"

"Just don't be crass or rude."

"Easy for you to say." I sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to remember the etiquette lessons from Windhithe. They were dreadfully dull, but I suppose they were useful."

"Good. Oh, have you got the proper clothes?"

"Clothes?"

He shrugged. "Dinner is taken in formal dress, you know."

"Oh. I suppose I'll have to go shopping."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

I stared at him incredulously. "You _want_ to go?"

"I was just being nice. I know what's… appropriate? What they'll like," he finished.

"Then how can I turn you down?"

Both Draco and I were of age, and so the following weekend, we obtained special permission to go to Hogsmeade. Though I wanted to go to Honeydukes, Draco steered me into Gladrag's Wizardwear. I had purchased a number of pretty blouses, good jeans, and shoes to wear casually, but I had nothing formal. The saleswoman, upon hearing who I was, practically squealed and led me towards the finest gowns. I all thought they were marvelous, but Draco frowned, folding his arms.

"_This_ is all you have?"

"Well yes, sir, our finest robes. This one was flown in from Paris just yesterday-"

"I suppose it'll do." He turned to me. "I'll get our seamstress to make you a few more while we're there."

"Thank you." I was immediately drawn to a green dress, made out of soft material that clung. "What about this one?"

"That color's good, but no. Look for something more… high-end."

"Oh." I picked up the Parisian dress, an olive green, shimmering, strapless dress with a diaphanous skirt strewn with pheasant feathers and what looked like emeralds. "What about this?"

"Better."

I tried on a variety of dresses, with each getting a yes or a no from Draco. I thought that the ones he chose were a little extravagant, but I also wanted to impress his parents, and make myself seem like one of them. I would definitely have to bother with my hair and makeup while I was there. I groaned internally. I was mostly a low-maintenance girl, but that would have to change. My reverie was broken when another dress was pushed through the curtain. "Here. This one's for when you meet them."

"I didn't know you were such a fashionista, Draco."

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "What you look like is what someone bases their very first impression on, Jack. Appearance is everything, you know."

"I know. It's just surprising, for a guy. Not bad, mind you. Good, in fact. Very helpful."

"Well, let's see, then."

I left the store that day with what seemed like more dresses than I would ever wear in my life. However, Draco thought up an occasion for every one of them, and still told me I would need more because, "They just don't have enough that don't look cheap." All of them looked ridiculously expensive to me- and in fact, most of them were- but I wasn't the authority on the subject.

Luna stared at me as I lugged my bags through the common room. She grabbed a few from me and helped me carry them to my dorm. "What are all of these?"

"Dresses for my foray into the world of the Malfoys. I'm going to be spending Christmas with them. Uncle isn't too happy about it, but he understands. He doesn't know about the plan." I dropped the bags and collapsed onto the bed. Padma came in at that point.

"Jack what are- ooh!" she squealed as she glimpsed the inside of one bag. "Are these from Gladrags?"

"Yep. I think I may have bought the entire store."

"Let me see?"

"Okay, okay." I gestured to the bags. "You can try some on, if you like. You look around my size." She gave me a look, as if to say _of course I'm not, _but she fit into the one she picked.

"This. Is. Gorgeous."

"I will probably never wear it again. I'm thinking that once I get back from Christmas, I'll put the lot into the middle of the dorm and let you all fight over them."

"For future reference, I call this one." It was pale blue, overlaid with light, silvery fabric that floated as she walked.

"Done." I turned to Luna. "There are probably all too normal for you."

"I wouldn't say that. I'll take a few."

"Where would you even wear them?"

Luna shrugged. "Where wouldn't I wear them?"

"Good point, my friend." The other girls were trickling in, admiring the fashions. Su Li pulled out one that I hadn't even seen before.

"Jack, what's _this?_"

"What's wha… Oh my god." I put my hands over my face. "I don't even… _he_ must have bought it. The Evil Fashionista."

"He's a fashionista? I knew it."

"Well, he never actually picked anything out, but everything I tried on got either a yes or a no." I was trying to backpedal, but Su was having none of that.

"Try it on, Jack." Su threw it at me, and I turned red.

"No!"

"Come on, _please?_"

"You're just going to make fun of me."

"That's the point!"

"Alright alright, out out out." I waved my hands at them, and they retreated from the room. I looked at the dress, sighing. "This is ridiculous."

When they entered, I was standing in the center of the room. "Alright, ladies. Have your laughs." They gaped at me, some snickering, some giggling, and some laughing out loud.

The dress was, in a word, sexy. Definitely something Draco bought more for himself than for me. It was red, of course. The sweetheart neckline, paired with the corseted back, amplified my assets to an unnatural degree. The skirt was long, though it had a slit up the side that reached to my hip, and I was almost sure it was enchanted to fall away, exposing my leg. I felt like I was in a costume.

"Alright, can I put clothes on now?" They left, still giggling. I sighed, shaking my head. I changed unto my much more comfortable uniform, wondering where on earth I would wear that thing. He had to have a place in mind, I supposed.

The weeks leading up to Christmas break were nerve-wracking. I often spilled my worries to Luna, well out of earshot of anyone. She would listen patiently, telling me that everything would be okay. She believed that, I was sure. I didn't but I was trying. I was starting to fully comprehend the danger I was exposing myself to. Death was a possibility. The DA had equipped me with spells to defend myself, but I was certain I was no match for a group of adult Death Eaters. I covered my face with my hands and let out a whimper.

"Jack?" Luna peered around the door.

"Oh. Hello."

"Your eyes are red."

"Are they? How interesting." I rubbed my face and stood, waving my wand to levitate my trunk across the room. Luna patted my hair.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Do you actually believe that, though?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't believe it?" That was true. Luna was nothing if not honest. I stood and followed my trunk out of the door.

"Alright. Time to put on my Princess face."

"I'll see you when we get back."

"Hopefully." I hugged her, then took a deep breath, then headed down the stairs.

Draco was waiting for me in the entrance hall. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Shall we?"

"Yes." He took my hand and we headed out of Hogwarts. The carriages were waiting for us, and snow was falling. I pulled my furry hat down over my ears.

It was warmer at the train station. We found a compartment, and oddly enough, none of Draco's friends deigned to join us. I took my seat, and Draco laid down, his head in my lab. I began to stroke his hair absently.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What do I call your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm… younger than them. Dating their son. Which makes them my superiors. But I'm… well, you know. Me. So that's a bit of a conundrum."

"They'll probably call you your title."

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't like the sound of that. I'll have them call me Jack."

"I think… Jessica would be better. For them. A little more formal, but not a title."

"That makes sense. Should I just stick with sir and ma'am for them?"

"Probably, until one of them tells you otherwise. Which they probably won't."

"And… best behavior? Proper? Natural? What do I do? And don't tell me to be myself, because that is a terrible answer."

"I wasn't going to." He frowned. "I suppose… polite and courteous. But not subservient. A princess, you know?"

I sighed. "I wish I did."

He rolled his eyes and leaned up, kissing me. "You'll be fine," he muttered against my lips. I rolled my eyes. Obviously making sure I was fine was not his priority. I kissed him back, though, and that was enough for him. Today was different, though. He was kissing me harder, opening his mouth and gently slipping his tongue inside of mine. I had no idea what to do with it, but returned the action. He pulled me down on top of him, but I wriggled away. "What?" He sounded annoyed.

"Someone could come in! This isn't exactly private, you know."

"No one will come in."

"What about the lady with the food trolley, hmm?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "That would be awkward."

"Come here." He sat up and pulled me close to him. "We'll stay in a sitting position."

"Fine."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing, nothing. Why?" I tried to sound lighthearted, but his tone had been harsh.

"You just don't seem… well, enthusiastic."

I smiled, kissing him lightly. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you. I just don't want to get caught by an old woman with a trolley. Awkward."

"Alright." He still sounded a little grumpy, so I kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We did little else until we were almost at King's Cross. I pulled out the dress that I was going to meet his parents in, and he chivalrously turned his back as I changed. It was a simple dress, midnight blue, with a wide bell skirt, square neck, and tight elbow-length sleeves. Pearl earrings and a single pearl hanging from a silver strand completed the outfit. I slipped on black flats and my coat. "How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"Really?" He rolled his eyes, and I straightened up. "Right. Confident. Not subservient."

"Good." He waved his wand and levitated both our trunks out onto the platform. Waiting for us was a tall, pale man who looked to be in his early forties, with long, white-blond hair and gray eyes. The woman next to him was similarly colored, shorter than him, but still tall for a woman. They were gazing along the platform, eyes searching.

"Mother. Father." Draco emerged from the crowd and lightly kissed his mother on the cheek. "This is Jessica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, extending my hand. To my surprise, instead of shaking it, Draco's father took it and bowed, kissing me lightly on the knuckles. His mother took it next, and dipped into an elegant curtsey.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, your Highness. Draco has told us much about you."

"A pleasure to meet you, as well. There's no need for titles. I would much rather be called Jessica."

"Very well, Jessica. I trust you know how to apparate?"

I nodded. "I do, but I don't know where Malfoy Manor is, and I fear I'll end up in the wrong place. I'd rather side-along apparate with Draco, if that's alright?" I directed the last question at Draco, and he nodded. Taking both my trunk and his, I clutched his arm, and with a crack, we were gone.

I stumbled when we arrived, almost falling into the gravel. Draco caught me before anyone could see, and I straightened up and brushed myself off. "Oh my."

The manor house before me was exquisite. Unlike Windhithe, it was neat and orderly, with closely trimmed yew edges and carefully manicured lawns. Albino peacocks strutted about the lawn, their white fans magnificent in the afternoon sunlight. I could see a fountain in distance, in the midst of a hibernating garden. "Why, this is beautiful."

"Thank you, Jessica. Generations of Malfoys have worked to make it so."

"They've done well." A house elf was approaching, a little thing with a squashed face.

"Welcome home, master." It bowed and levitated the trunks in front of it. No one gave the little creature any acknowledgement, and so I did not deign to thank it.

When we reached the house, the doors swung open to the entrance hall. It was lined with portraits, and I could easily see that they were Malfoys. Their eyes were all the same. It was colder than Windhithe, more organized. There furniture was ornate, and I did not think I should touch it. To the left was an equally elegant drawing room with dark purple wallapaer, which looked equally cold, despite the fire roaring in the fireplace. There was a Christmas tree, though, decorated with entirely with silver ornaments and enchanted floating candles. "Draco, show Jessica to her room, if you please. Dinner is at seven," said Lucius, directing the last part at me. I thanked him and Draco took my arm and led me up the staircase.

It was magnificent, like the rest of the house, with dark wood and green hangings. Draco left me alone to unpack my things. I was finished quickly, and peered out the door. There was no one there. I tiptoed out into the hall, looking left and right.

"Boo."

I squealed, whipping around. "Draco Malfoy!"

He had been standing by the door, and now had a grin on his face. "Yes?"

"Please do not terrify me in the future. If it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"Oh come on, it wasn't even scary. I could be a lot scarier."

"But it was _startling_, and that's still bad." I collected myself. "So, I was planning on exploring, but now that you've made yourself known, I suppose I can have the official tour."

"You actually want a tour?"

"History's _cool_, Draco." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You should have seen me at Windhithe. I must have driven the Regent mad with all of my questions."

"Alright, fine. Just don't expect me to have all of the answers."

"Fair enough."

The Manor really was massive. It was smaller than Windhithe, though the layout was much more organized. I didn't even know half the purposes for the rooms. We fortified ourselves with snacks from the huge underground kitchen, then got down to the business of exploring. There were drawing rooms and sitting rooms, morning rooms, studies, a ballroom, a library, and slew of others. Eventually we ended up in the music room, Draco lying on the couch while I tried to figure out the various instruments. The harp was my favorite so far, and I plucked at the strings, picking out tunes or just running my fingers along them.

"I should learn the harp."

"You've been playing for fifteen minutes, I'm surprised you aren't an expert already."

I got up and moved his legs, sitting on the couch beside him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He folded his arms behind his head. "You could just enchant the harp, you know."

"I know. But it's harder when you play with your fingers."

"I know…?"

"So that means it's more satisfying when you learn how to do it."

"I've never quite got that."

"Ah, well. I was poor once, you know. Before I was… well, you know what I'm talking about."

"But now you're living normally. I can't imagine living in a hut."

"It wasn't a hut, it was a _cottage_. Huts only have one room, and dirt floors and no plumbing." I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. I felt almost inferior to him, in this big manor house, like a country bumpkin in a castle. But I had to remember who I was. In his eyes, my blood was superior to his. And even if I didn't believe it, the fact that he did was enough to lend me a little more confidence.

"Anyway," I said, "I have Windhithe now. Magnificent place. You should visit on the next holiday."

"Maybe…" Draco seemed unsure about that. I shrugged.

"Of course, you don't have to. That's not for a while, though. We'll figure it out later." I rolled off the couch, stumbling to my feet. "Anyway, I'm going to take a bath before dinner."

"Seven. Sharp."

"I know, I know. I'm very punctual, don't worry. And I wouldn't dream of making a bad impression on your parents."

I soaked in the tub, which was filled with lavender-scented bubbles. I ducked my head under the water, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut. I stayed down there until my throat felt tight, then I emerged, bubbles sticking to my hair. There was something that had been bothering me ever since I got to Malfoy Manor. I had felt- just for a moment- someone trying to intrude on my mind. I could see why McGonagall was worried about Legilimens. I had blocked it out easily enough, but it had seemed too easy. Obviously someone wanted to know my thoughts. What bothered me was who wanted to know my thoughts. Draco had never tried that on me before, and I doubted he would start now. It could have been either of his parents, or… someone else. I shuddered, and lifted myself out of the tub. I would think on that tonight. For now, the show had to start.

I did feel like an actress, putting on my costume. It was the green dress with pheasant feathers, tailored to my body. I carefully applied subtle makeup and some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. It was time for the show to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were waiting for me just outside the dining room. Draco took my arm and led me in, while his father did the same with his mother. The dining room was grand, with magnificent crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, polished and gleaming in the candlelight. Two massive fireplaces flanked the room, and finely woven tapestries hung from the walls. The table was only set for four, though it could easily seat over fifty. I was seated at the right of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, in the place of honor.

Smalltalk about Hogwarts occurred over the oysters and the consommé courses, which shifted to my life in America and Salem Witches Academy over poached salmon, and then Cornish game hens dressed in butter and herbs. By the time the lamb arrived, drizzled with mint sauce and accompanied by roasted vegetables, the conversation had taken a turn for the dark.

"He was getting old, and wasn't well. Severus Snape is a much better headmaster than he ever was, in my opinion." Lucius paused to have some lamb. "You are lucky that you arrived now, Jessica. Hogwarts is improving."

"I haven't any experiences to compare it to, but I quite like it so far." I had never had lamb before. It was delicious. I tried to pace myself. There were still two courses to go. "I hear it's getting similar to Durmstrang."

"We wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang, but he would have been too far. They only allow half-bloods and purebloods there." He looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I shrugged.

"I think that makes sense. I'd like it if Hogwarts was that way, but I heard that Dumbledore was very fond of muggle-borns."

"He was, yes." Narcissa relaxed, and Lucius seemed visibly calmer. Draco looked downright pleased. It had been the right thing to say, obviously.

"That could change, if Hogwarts is changing, as you say. Probably not before I graduate, but I would still like to see it happen." I finished my lamb, and put down my knife and fork. The plate whisked away on its own, and was immediately replaced with a plate of pate and cheeses. "I assume that I will have children- several of them- it is part of my duty to the throne- and I would like Hogwarts to be a place I want to send them. Eventually."

"That makes perfect sense." Lucius took a bit of some cheese. "You have to think about this sort of think earlier than anyone else, because of your position."

"Yes, but I do not mind." Finally, the last course appeared, treacle sponge with vanilla mousse. I had never eaten a more decadent or massive meal in my life, and I was glad it was over. It was also one of the most uncomfortable meals I had ever eaten, lying casually the whole time. Very glad indeed.

We retreated to the drawing room afterwards. I was quite sleepy from the food, adding little to the conversation. There was another thing that was bothering me. I could almost hear something, so faint that I was sensing it more than hearing it. I shook my head. It probably wasn't nothing; in fact, it was probably something very important. But that's what I was here for. To find information.

I had gone to the library after dinner. The candles were not lit, so I enchanted a little light to follow me around. I looked over the dusty spines, tomes on history, on Malfoys, Blacks, and other wizards. I felt along the walls and the floors, testing for trap doors or secret passageways. I knelt down to examine what looked like a seam in the floor.

"Jessica?" I immediately straightened up, blushing. It didn't help that my dress was rather tight, and I had been bending over. If it was Draco, that wouldn't have been a problem. However, it was Lucius Malfoy who stood behind me. "Are you looking for something?"

"Ah, yes, I, ah, my… my earring fell out." I immediately touched my ear and removed the silver hoop. I made a show of putting it back in my ear. "I've found it, though."

"Good." He moved beside me, into the light I had cast. "How do you like the library?"

"I've always loved books. Yes, I like it. Very much." He looked over the volumes, running a hand over the spines, until he stopped on one.

"This one is a favorite of mine." He pulled down a small leather volume. It wasn't a history, as I expected, but looked more like a novel. I moved closer, waving my wand to have the light illuminate the book. It was well-worn, the title reading in faded gold letters; _The Tales of Toregg_. "Have you read it?"

"No, I'll have to see if the Hogwarts library has a copy."

He nodded, placing the book back on the shelf. "Draco doesn't take much interest in books. I didn't when I was his age, either. Young men have other things on their mind." He turned to me, looking me over. "So many other things." I nodded, uncomfortable unsure of what he meant. He lightly touched my shoulder, his hand cool, and guided me out of the library. "Shall we go back to the drawing room?"

Lucius and Narcissa retired after a little while, so Draco and I sat on the couch in front of the fire. At first I was very careful; all of the furniture must have been priceless; but I was tired, it was soft, and soon I was slumped into the corner, curled into a ball, snoozing. Draco was absently stroking the part of my calf exposed by my dress pulling up. "You're falling asleep."

"Hnurgh."

"That was attractive."

"Alright, I'll do better." I demurely closed my eyes and laid my hand on my forehead. "Alas, my dear Draco, I am weary, and I must retire. Is that good?"

"Much better." He rolled his eyes at me, then leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "Really, though. Go to bed."

"Good idea." I stumbled to my feet, swaying slightly. There had been a lot of wine at dinner. That was probably why I was so sleepy. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night." He stared into the fire. I left, closing the door carefully behind me. After much confusion, I found my room, replaced my elaborate dress with soft pajamas, and crawled into bed.

The next few days went similarly. I would spend time with Draco throughout the day, play around on the harp, bundle up and explore the grounds, try to befriend peacocks, and take my meals with his parents and him. I had little time alone, but that was alright. I was piecing things together, very slowly. Things would change around from day to day. There was a door in the drawing room that I obviously wasn't supposed to see, the tapestry drawn back to reveal it for just a second. Voices that I wasn't supposed to hear. And a presence, a presence I could sense, even though there seemed to be nothing there. I did not write anything down, in case someone went through my things. I simply remembered it. Yes, the house was usually a base for death eaters. I learned that at the end of my first week, after overhearing Lucius talking to Narcissa. He didn't seem happy about it. I learned that You-Know-Who was often here himself, but was not now because they wanted to see where my loyalties lie. I was fairly convincing about that. I wouldn't openly insult muggle-borns, but I did mention that they were not "true witches and wizards." I was not hateful, merely condescending. And that was enough for me, and, it seemed, everyone else. For now.

"We're going out tonight."

"What?" I was curled up in a window seat in the library, a book in my lap. Going out. I hated those words.

"Going. Out. Tonight. You and me. For dinner."

"Oh. Did you just decide this, or were you going for a surprise?"

"Second option." He sat down on the edge of the window seat. "And… I'd like you to wear the red dress."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was wondering how that ended up in my bag, you sly dog." He didn't look abashed; in fact, he looked rather satisfied with himself. I shrugged, closing my book. "I'm assuming it's somewhere dreadfully fancy."

"It's not dreadful…"

"It's a phrase, dear. I don't think it'll be dreadful at all." I knew that Draco didn't particularly enjoy the formality of his life, but he loved to show off. He could afford magnificent meals and beautiful clothing, and he wanted to make sure I knew that. He was peacocking. It was his personality. I dreaded the thought of what he got me for Christmas. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Simpson's in the Strand." It had private sections for wizards and for muggles, though the muggles obviously had no idea. It was in London.

"Oh my."

He leaned forward and kissed me. "So, yes. Dreadfully fancy."

"This will be interesting."

"I hope so." He kissed me again, and then retreated. "Come on, lunch is ready."

"Lovely."

That night, I was wearing the costume dress in my room. I felt like a very expensive prostitute. I carefully straightened my hair and applied more Sleekeazy's than usual, swiping mascara on my lashes and red lipstick on my lips. Along with shiny black stilettos and a black overcoat, I was ready to go.

Draco was waiting for me in the entrance hall. His mother commented on how lovely I looked, and I was glad that my coat covered most of the scandalous dress. I thanked her, and then Draco and I apparated to London.

I was particularly reluctant to relinquish my coat to the man at the coatroom, but I had to, at risk of looking like a flasher. I could feel the eyes on me as we were escorted through the dining room. Draco declined his family's usual table in favor of a booth. I was surprised they had a usual table at all. We were seated, Draco sitting across from me. When the server left, he leaned in and whispered, "You know, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"  
"It's just that my parents don't want you to know it. They don't trust you enough yet. But I do." He looked around, but there was no one around us. It could have been for dramatic effect, knowing Draco. "My father and I… we are in the service of the Dark Lord."

I took a moment to act adequately shocked. "Oh… um, how do I say this… I kind of figured that out."

"You did?" He looked surprised.

"I mean, I didn't know of course, you're confirming it for me. But your feelings towards muggle-borns, your penchant for long sleeves, your… general attitude… I mean, I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about.?"

"You _don't?_"

"I mean… no?" I shook my head, leaning forward and laying my hand on his. "I share those values. Obviously I wish it could be done without all of the death, because I'm a bleeding heart. But I agree. With you. I have to keep up the muggle-loving façade for the public," I snarled. "Can you imagine the press if I didn't? I have to play the part. They expect me to be someone like my parents. Well, I'm not like them. I'm different." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You don't know what it's like. You obviously have a lot to hide yourself, but me? I have to be politically correct at all times. I'm sure there are plenty of students who would sell stories Daily Prophet. And then what? The public is not ready for it. Not yet, at least." I smiled slightly. "Though I'm assuming through your master's work, that might change soon."

"We… yes. We're working on it. It's going well."

"Good." I smiled. "Oh, lovely, the soup's here."

Draco seemed to be in a state of shock for a while, speaking little and staring a lot. Obviously he had not expected my reaction. He returned to normal about halfway through the main course, and by dessert, he was positively chatty. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I think so." I fidgeted anxiously. Standing up would be a bother. I had inconspicuously covered my legs with the long white tablecloth in an effort to keep warm. Draco took my arm, and I walked out in as dignified a manner as I could manage, despite the height of my heels. I had practiced for weeks around the dormitory, pacing around until I didn't wobble anymore.

I got my coat, and Draco led me outside. He kissed me. I was a little embarrassed, since we were in public. "Draco, there are people around!"

"I know." He kissed me again, and with a crack, we apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

It was late, and there were no lights on. I managed the gravel drive as best I could in my shoes, and Draco silently opened the door. "Spooky," I whispered. Draco rolled his eyes at me. We tiptoed up the staircase, and finally arrived at the door to my room. He pressed me against the door and kissed me, again. He seemed to have a thing for that. He wrapped one arm around my waist and buried the other hand in my hair, pulling me close against him. I pulled back, and took his face in my hands. "Draco."

"Hm?" He didn't let go.

"I… I'm not going to sleep with you tonight. I don't want to get your hopes up about that. But… come in anyway."

He looked confused and more than a little disappointed, but I opened the door and pulled him in, softly closing it. I pulled him closer, softly biting his bottom lip and pulled at the front of his shirt. He moaned quietly. He placed his hand on my breast, stroking it gently. I slipped off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he figured out what I was doing, he practically ripped them off. He slipped a finger under the knot in the corset of my dress, and without hesitating, pulled it loose. I stepped out of it and into the moonlight. The fabric was so tight and clingy that I couldn't wear any undergarments, and was naked but for my heels. He stared at me for a moment. "Wow."

"Thank you," I said, blushing. I kicked off the heels and moved towards him. "You're pretty wow yourself." He was skinny, but years of Quidditch had given him some muscle definition. I ran one finger down his chest, his stomach, down to where soft blond hair led down into his trousers. "Now why are these still on?"

"I… ah. Yes." He kicked off his shoes and hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes. He was uncircumcised, I noticed, and very hard. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. We spent a very long time exploring each other's bodies. He was gentle, running his fingertips over my shoulder, across the curve of my hip, and very softly along the inside of my thigh. He turned me onto my back and kissed me again, and for the first time, he slipped his fingers between my legs to touch me. I gasped and shuddered, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss.

As he continued to rub around my clit in circles, I tentatively reached down to touch his cock. It was hard and hot, the skin silky. I ran my thumb around the head, and he moaned again. I gripped the shaft with my fist, slowly moving it up and down. He sat up, gasping "Faster." I did, pulling him in for a kiss as I gripped him tighter, moving faster. He moaned, turning me on my side and grabbing my breast, hungrily grasping at my body. He broke the kiss to whisper in my ear, "Use your mouth." I was confused for a moment. I took my hand from his cock and moved down the bed, so that I was lying between his legs. Tentatively, I licked his cock from base to tip. He and he moaned again. I took the head in my mouth, sucking on the tip. I stroked the shaft with one hand, moving in in tandem with my mouth. He threw his head back and gasped. He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could watch, holding my hair back with his other hand, thrusting slightly with my movement. I don't know how much time passed, but between jerking him off with my hands and licking and sucking his cock, my jaw and wrists were aching by the time he finally came. I was sucking on the head, and was so surprised at the rush of liquid in my mouth that I almost jerked backwards. He sat upright, breathing heavily and gently holding my head. I swallowed, then sat upright in front of him, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So…"

He said nothing, just grabbing me and kissing me. "That was amazing," he whispered through the kisses, pulling me down so that we were lying side by side. "Really. It was."

"Thank you. You're welcome." He smiled, pulling me close. I was surprised. I didn't expect him to be a cuddler. I draped my arm around his waist, turning my head up to kiss is cheek. "You can stay if you want to. But I'm not changing my mind about what I said earlier."

"Hm?"

"Your penis and my vagina are not going to be acquainted yet."

"You make it sound strange like that." He shifted, kissing me on the top of my head. "But I can introduce it to other things. I have hands. And a mouth."

"Oh. Right. You do."

He was good on his word that night. I had never been touched that way before, though obviously he knew what he was doing. He stayed the whole night, sleeping next to me, usually curled around me with his arm around my waist. I stared into the gloom for most of the night. I wasn't falling in love with Draco; I knew that much. But I felt… dirty. He was a Death Eater. I was only pretending to be. The thing that made me feel the most guilty was that I was actually enjoying myself. I bit my lip, trying to blink away the tears that were forming. I would not cry. I had to be strong. And besides, I was doing what I had to do, and why not enjoy it?

Because it was wrong, that's why.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My doubts lingered in my thoughts, and yet, I still slept next to Draco every night. They faded, slowly. I was never as upset as I was on the first night. Draco never suspected anything, of course. He was very sleepy post-orgasm, yawning and falling asleep minutes after he was done. I didn't mind. I was usually tired myself.

"Out of… pure curiosity…" Draco started the morning of Christmas Eve. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Why… And I'm not trying to force you into anything… won't you sleep with me? I mean, you obviously find me attractive…"

I sighed, sitting up. "Draco, I just had my _first kiss_ two months ago."

"I know… don't want to get it over with too soon?"

"I want to savor my time with you, not devour it. Does that metaphor make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I rolled my eyes, collapsing back onto the bed. "Do you think you'll be able to survive on blowjobs alone for a while longer?"

"Of course." He rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. He kept some clothes in my room now. I rolled out of bed myself, picking out a lacy yellow shirt, dark skinny jeans, and my black flats. It seemed the dress code was always business casual at Malfoy Manor. I doubted there was a pair of sweatpants on the entire property. I tied back my hair with a black velvet ribbon and ushered him out. "You go down to breakfast first. Otherwise they'll think we're up to something."

He smiled, and after a few minutes, I trotted out into the hallway and down to the informal dining room. It was smaller, with tall windows facing the gardens. "Good morning," I said, and sat down, pouring myself a cup of tea and levitating the butter dish towards me. Lucius and Narcissa greeted me politely, as usual. I was still unsure how they felt about me. They were always extremely polite, and I tried to be that way, too. That's what made them so difficult to read.

"So, what's going to be happening tomorrow? It being Christmas and all. Will I meet the family?"

"Yes, we'll have quite a few people over. Usually it's rather private, but we'd like you to meet everyone."

"Oh, good. I look forwards to that." I didn't know what I was getting myself into. They were not a very big family, but for most of my years it was just Uncle and I for Christmas. Grandmother Druella arrived Christmas Eve, Narcissa's mother. She was a tall woman who looked like she would have been quite beautiful in her prime. She curtsied deeply towards me, and I was afraid that she would snap her knee or something terrible. She was stronger than she looked, though, as I realized when she clasped my hand in a death grip. "It is an honor to meet you, your Highness."

"Please, ma'am, call me Jessica. It's wonderful to meet you as well. I was told that you were a very elegant witch, and I see that's true." Her finely-wrinkled face crinkled into a self-satisfied smile. She was elegant, I wasn't lying about that. Her robes were simple and black, well-tailored and expensive. We followed the traditional motions of drinking hot wassail with apples floating in it, and I challenged Draco to a game of snapdragon, and we snatched at dried cherries aflame with brandy. We both ended up with singed fingers after that. I missed my Uncle, though, and the jolly, carefree mood he seldom had any time of the year except Christmas. The Malfoys were far too somber for my taste. I didn't dare burst out into carols, as I was usually apt to do, and there were no nutcrackers to enchant into clattering, simply to irritate others. The tree had no homemade ornaments, just perfectly matching silver bells and orbs, glittering candles and false snow, the rest of the house elegantly decorated with mistletoe and meadowsweet. There was no joy, no _red_. It was an all silver Christmas.

I went to bed late that night, escaping the arms of Draco. I wanted to get my rest, as his Aunt Bellatrix and her husband were arriving the next day. As I laid in bed that night (alone, for the first night in a while), I went over what I was going to say. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had broken out of Azkaban, everyone knew that, and I was going to have Christmas dinner with them. I suspected this was the first holiday like when they gathered as a family in a while, and she simply wanted to judge me. Her judgment had to be positive. Everyone knew that she was very important to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everything had to be perfect.

My eyes fluttered open in the morning, and for a moment, I didn't know where I was or what day it was. Then, the excitement that naturally came with Christmas clashed with the nerves of facing Bellatrix Lestrange, and I bolted upright. I ran across the room to the wardrobe, tearing it open, and grabbing the first things I saw. I was halfway to the door when I realized that a dark purple skirt does not in fact go with an orange t-shirt, and I wasn't wearing any shoes. I swapped the t-shirt for the cream-colored lace blouse I had worn on my first date with Draco, tugged warm black tights onto my legs, and pulled on some knee-high black boots. I rarely wore the necklace Uncle had insisted I take from Windhithe anymore, instead matching my jewelry to my outfit. I knocked on Draco's door. I heard a faint voice inside day, "What?"

"It's Christmas."

The door opened a crack. One gray eye peered out at me. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Well come on, presents."

"Can't you just go? I'm tired."

"Draco, I don't think you understand the magnitude of what I'm saying." I pushed the door open and placed my hands on my hips. "Christmas. _Presents_. How are things usually done around here?"

"Wake up and open them when you're ready?"

"Nope!" I shut his door and leaned against it. "Come out when you're dressed, I'm not opening presents alone."

There was grumbling inside, but soon enough Draco emerged, sleepy-eyed but dressed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the grand staircase to the drawing room. Under the tree were presents, more than I had ever seen. Probably because it was only Christmas for two in my house, and the Malfoys, and Grandmother Druella Black, and the Lestranges, all had their gifts under the tree. I had dipped into the Windhithe treasury to procure a delicate silver necklace with blue star sapphires hanging from it for Narcissa (it enabled the wearer to have the gift of night-sight. I called it the "stargazing necklace"), an heirloom ring that had been a relic of a Black who had married into the Harcourts for Grandmother Druella, an enchanted and ornate pocket watch for Lucius, an ancient ceremonial dagger used for summoning spells for Bellatrix (Draco suggested that one), and the matching ceremonial horn (from a long-dead Ukrainian Ironbelly) for Rodolphus. All of these arrived by owl from Windhithe, already wrapped.

There were no opened presents yet. There was one extremely suspiciously curved shape, six feet tall, next to the tree. It was addressed to me. "I think I know what this is," I smiled, picking at the paper. It fell away to reveal a beautiful ebony-wood harp, carved with intricate designs of vines and sunflowers. "It's beautiful," I breathed, running my hands over the strings. They trilled lightly, vibrating under my fingertips.

Draco was already opening his gifts. He grinned at the butter-smooth leather Quidditch gloves I had given him, and I was busy ripping open my other gifts. We both made out quite well in the end. It was my first royal Christmas, and I wished that I could have spent it with Uncle, in Windhithe, but this was for the good of the country.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus arrived before lunch. I didn't know what to expect from her. I certainly didn't expect her to look the way she did. She was gaunt, and Azkaban had taken its toll on her, but she still managed to hold on to some of her powerful beauty, with heavily-lidded eyes and thick, shining dark hair. I imagined she would look like Narcissa, if she had never gone to prison. I admired her vaguely-dominatrix-inspired style. I could never work leather like that. Her husband was a rather dull-looking, thickset man with sharp little eyes. She, like all of the other pureblood supremacists I had met, curtsied deeply to me when she met me. I suspected it was a little sarcastic.

"Your _majesty,_" she breathed, rising from her curtsey. I shook her hand, and for what felt like the thousandth time over Christmas break, I asserted that I would rather be called Jessica. She grinned and said that I must call her Bella, then. I was taken aback, but agreed.

I felt a constant subtle poking at my mind throughout the entire day, which I assumed was coming from Bellatrix. She seemed off. Her laugh was more of a cackle, her voice rose and fell dramatically throughout conversation. She opened her dagger, and when I explained its origin, she grinned in a way I did not like at all, sheathing it and attaching it to her belt.

"So you're in… Slytherin, I assume?" she said, over Christmas dinner. I shook my head.

"No, I'm the odd one out here. All of you being in Slytherin, how odd. No, I'm in Ravenclaw. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

She sniffed, going back to her soup. "Some say that wit does no good unless you know what to do with it." The Malfoys shifted uncomfortable. I only smiled.

"Well, Bella, I know exactly what to do with it. I've always been very ambitious. But I am very, _very_ clever. Oh dear, that sounds conceited." I shrugged and smiled. "Some say cleverness does you no good unless you know what to do with it. I say that one needs both to be truly successful. And I simply have more of one than I have the other." She nodded, I think in approval. Grandmother Druella, who was sitting next to me, nodded as well.

"It is not conceited, dear. One must be proud of what they have." I smiled, thanking her. She certainly seemed like one of the proudest witches I had ever met. We continued with dinner, Bellatrix occasionally questioning me. By the time pudding was served, she had managed to ask me about my opinions on, as she called them, "mudbloods". The Christmas pudding was enchanted to stay aflame, and warm magical flames tickled the inside of my mouth.

"Well, I just don't think they're true wizards. Maybe they have a few magical abilities, but it's more of a fluke than anything else." I shrugged. "They belong more with muggles than with us."

"I completely agree," said Draco.

Bellatrix nodded as well. "It's good to see someone with sense on the throne."

"I'm not on the throne yet," I reminded her. "I will once my schooling is finished." She motioned with her hands a you-know-what-I-meant general gesture.

Not long after, we said goodbye to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Druella Black, and eventually, Lucius and Narcissa. I stood at King's Cross, exchanging goodbyes that were only slightly less formal than our initial meeting. Narcissa kissed me on the cheek, and Lucius on the hand. As I turned away, I heard Lucius whisper something into his son's ear.

"Keep her… purest blood… she agrees… marriage… honor to the Malfoy house…" His voice faded as I walked away, but I walked very slowly for that reason. Draco caught up with me after a few steps.

"What'd your father have to say? Or was it 'man advice'?" I put the last two words in finger quotes. He rolled his eyes, and I grinned. "You know I like to tease you, Draco."

"Oh, I know that alright." He cocked one eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Oh, shush, you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I arrived in my dorm, the harp was already there, with my trunk. Padma and Su were there, too, but no one else. I wanted to wait for Luna for dinner, but hunger overtook friendship and I headed down without her. I left a seat next to me for her, but she did not show up. By pudding, I was seriously concerned.

The DA met that night. When I walked in, the murmurs in the room fell to silence. They all looked at me. "Um… hello, there… I was wondering if any of you knew where Luna is, I didn't see her at dinner…"

Neville stepped forward, glowering at me. "Don't you know?"

"If I knew, why would I be asking?"

"Your boyfriend's henchmen kidnapped her." He turned away, his voice quiet. "On the train. I was in the compartment."

"Oh. Oh no." Tears pricked my eyes.

"Yeah. Bloody rubbish spy you are."

"I'm sorry." I stared at the floor, tears rolling down my face. Luna had been kidnapped. _Luna_ had been _kidnapped_. And I was oblivious. The mysterious sounds at Malfoy Manor, the secret door in the drawing room, all of it made sense now. And I had done nothing. "I'm so sorry. I know where she is. I… oh no." All eyes were on me. I sniffled, wiping my face. "I screwed up. She was in the manor. She was at Malfoy Manor the whole time." Some faces around me looked angry, but most looked sad. Parvati, Padma's sister, tentatively reached out and patted my arm. Padma pulled me into a full-on hug.

"You didn't know," she muttered, patting me on the back. When she released me, I wiped my face and sat down in the floor.

"Thanks, guys," I whispered. I looked up at Neville. "What can I do to fix this?" He shook his head. I shared all the information I had heard, though it wasn't much. Neville's face went pale when I mentioned the Lestranges. I told them about the various secret passageways I had found, but I had always had Draco babysitting me, and could not get a lot of information on those. I knew there was some sort of dungeon below the drawing room. And that someone was trying to get into my head the whole time. I hadn't let them, though. "And that's about it," I said. "It's not much, but it's better than we had before. Maybe I'll go back in the spring. Maybe then I can find Luna."

"If she's still there," said Neville.

"She's pure-blood. They wouldn't kill her. I think. They value even the life of a blood traitor more than the life of a muggle-born." I found myself using the Draco's term for the Lovegoods. It left a bad taste in my mouth. "But I can't guarantee her safety, even if she is alive. I don't know what I can do without arousing suspicion. Unless anyone has any suggestions?" There was silence. I sighed. "All right then. It doesn't seem like we have any options but to wait."

"Luna could be dead by then!" Neville said.

"Well, you didn't exactly pipe up when I asked for suggestions," I snarled. "I have a plan. It's not a very good one. But it's the only one any of us have. And until something better comes up, we stick to it." I stepped forward, staring at him. "And until then, we keep our heads. No one must be suspicious of us, or we risk the same fate as Luna. But if we aren't pureblood, we may not be so lucky." I turned around. I knew who the muggle-borns were by the pallor in their faces when I said that. "Half-bloods might survive. There is no hope for muggle-borns, though. And so we must. Stay. Calm." I had gotten a hold of myself now, and though my eyes were still red, the tears had stopped. "Is that understood?"

Quietly, one of the younger students whispered, "Yes, your Highness." It was said without an ounce of irony or mockery. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Everyone was staring at me, even Neville. I walked over to the student, a boy maybe in his fourth year, and bent slightly so that I was at eye level with him.

"Look, kid," I murmured to him, "I... I'm Jack. To you, that is all I want to be. Not a Highness. Not a Majesty. Just me." I stepped back and bowed my head. It was quiet for a while, until Neville started to speak again. There was a little shift in power, though. A little less for him, and a little more for me. I kept quiet, though. Maybe things would return to normal.

Things did not in fact return to normal. I was a quick learner with the DA, and was often called over to help the younger students with spells. My classes were also progressing smoothly, even Defense against the Dark Arts, where Professor Carrow was having us practice more and more revolting spells. I had never wanted to turn someone inside out, but now I could, to the dismay of the small animals he had us practice on. Draco, on the other hand, seemed apathetic to it. I kept a straight face, but my stomach turned every time I went to that class. The final straw came when he had us practice the Cruciartis curse- not on animals, as before. But on first years.

They were huddled in the corner, wide-eyed and whispering. The desks were pushed to the side, so the middle of the room was clear. "Now then, who wants to go first?" asked Professor Carrow. Draco raised his hand. Carrow pushed a first year in the center of the room, who stood there, shaking. Draco lazily raised his wand, and pointed it at the child.

"_Crucio._"

The first year fell to the floor, screaming and writhing. Draco watched for a few seconds, then flicked his wand again. The child was still, breathing hard and shaking, white as a sheet. "Good, very good, Mr. Malfoy!" said the professor. He pulled the first year rather roughly back up, pushing him back into the group. "As you can see, the curse causes unbearable pain. It's often used to incapacitate enemies, or to gain information. Now, who's next?" No one raised their hand. "Miss Harcourt?"

"Ah. Yes. Me." I stepped forward. Draco nodded encouragingly. "Professor, I don't want to be rude, but…" my mind raced, desperately trying to think of something, "isn't practicing the curse on first years, a bit… ah… well, they're children." I motioned to them and crossed my arms. "I'd feel much more comfortable practicing it on an equal." I didn't know why I said that, but now, all of my classmates were shifting and whispering, going pale. Carrow shrugged.

"Are there any volunteers for Miss Harcourt?"

At first it was quiet. Draco, paler than usual, stepped forward. "I'll do it."

I turned towards him. "Draco, you really don't have to-"

"I want to. And I'm the best suited for it." He smiled slightly. "How's this for strengthening our relationship?"

"I suppose… if you're really sure…"

"I am."

I took a deep breath, and pointed my hand at him. The tip of it was trembling. "_Crucio_."

Draco fell to the ground immediately, not screaming, but gargling and gasping, tears streaming from his eyes. I let go of the spell almost as soon as I cast it. He lay on the floor, motionless. I ran over to him, "Draco, Draco, are you alright?"

"Aaaah… fine…" he murmured, head resting on my lap. He lay still while the others took turn with the first years, screams filling the room. Eventually, he stood up. "That wasn't so bad," he whispered in my ear. I choked out something between a laugh and a sob. He patted my arm. "I can't believe that I just suffered through the Cruciartus Curse and I'm the one comforting you."

"I don't like hurting the people I love," I muttered. He pulled me close and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Love you, too."

I pulled away and watched the rest of the students. Some of the seventh-years looked just as scared as the first-years. Some of them were casual, like Draco. By the time we were dismissed, most people in the room were shaking and pale. I was so quiet for the rest of the day that even McGonagall commented on it in last period. I smiled weakly at her and explained that I was feeling a little under the weather.

After class, I stopped in her office and told her about the Dark Arts class. She nodded solemnly. "I could hear the screams," she said, pressing her lips together. "Everyone could."

"I cursed Draco Malfoy instead." I looked at my shoes. "It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be."

McGonagall nodded. "The Cruciartus curse should never be satisfying, no matter whom you are cursing. Even a Death Eater like Draco Malfoy." She looked over her glasses at me. "I take it your Christmas holiday went well?"

"Not as well as I hoped." I shrugged and turned towards the door. "Well, I'm off to do homework, Professor. Have a nice evening."

The common room was almost empty. I settled into a squashy blue armchair by the fireplace, loosening my tie and pulling my Transfiguration textbook out of my bag. There were a few hours before dinner, and I needed to study for a paper on Animagi. I knew that McGonagall was one herself, and if I wrote down something wrong, she would know.

I was writing the paper when Parvati came in. "It's almost dinner, Jack."

"Oh, bloody hell, is it?" I had only recently started saying that. Hogwarts was rubbing off on me. "I'm coming down now, give me a minute." With a flick of my wand, my parchment rolled up with a snap and the ink and quill floated into my bag. I rushed up to drop it by my bed, then went down to the Great Hall.

While everyone else was talkative, I remained silent. Thoughts of Animagi whorled around my head. According to the book, a wizard had little control over what they became, but I was desperate to find out. If it was anything like my Patronus- a small corsac- then it would come in useful. Things were changing in the world, and padding around rooms silently, climbing with hooked claws and listening would be handy. Then again, I could become something useless, like a guinea pig. I still wanted to find out.

After dinner, I sought out McGonagall in her office. "How do I become an Animagus?" I asked, bursting through the door. She turned around, looking almost startled.

"Miss Harking!"

Sheepishly, I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I should have knocked. That was rude of me. But… I'd like to know how to become an Animagus. Please."

She sat down at her desk, shaking her head. "Becoming an Animagus is a long and arduous process, Miss Harcourt. It would take a very long time, and in the beginning, it's very dangerous."

"I know. I'm writing a paper on it. But… I think it would be particularly useful for someone in my situation."

"How so?"

"Sneaking. Eavesdropping. Taking on a new identity." I sat at the chair in front of her desk. "That is, if my patronus and my Animagus form would be the same."

"They are usually the same, or similar. What is your patronus?"

"A corsac. A little fox." She raised one eyebrow at me. "I'm not a very quick person. Or very sneaky. I'd like to be able to be more useful, and I can't do that with everyone watching me. So I have to become something else. A different species, maybe."

"Show me," she said. I pulled out my wand and closed my eyes, murmuring the spell. The fox appeared, slinking around the desk, full-moon-eyes staring at the professor, little nose twitching. She nodded, and I let go of the spell. "You'll can't get permission from the ministry, not with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's puppet as the minister."

"He can't know." I cleared my throat and looked down. "And… will you teach me?"

She looked at me curiously, as if I had said something ridiculously stupid. "Of course I will, who else? And… it might be best if you kept this quiet."

I thanked her, then went back to the common room, and immediately began writing my essay. I researched it with much more fervor than any other project.

The next morning, my owl, Fion, flew down with a copy of the daily prophet. "Yes, thank you very much, here you go." I tossed her a sausage, which she gobbled up, then flew off to the owlry. It was a letter from McGonagall. She must have sent it by owl to avoid suspicion. Sending a letter was normal. Passing notes with students was not. It only said, _Transfiguration classroom, nine o' clock_.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: The incantation is a combination of "Animal" (which, according to Google, is the same in Latin and English), and "Factus", Latin for "make". To make one an animal. I tried to keep with JKR's Latin tradition of incantations.

I sat with McGonagall that very night. I had turned in my paper, and gotten an Outstanding. She sat with me in the transfiguration classroom after dinner, looking over the book one last time. After drilling me for a while, she finally sat back. "Now repeat after me- no wand. _Animafactus_."

"Animafactus," I replied. She had me repeat it a few times before she let me take my wand out, so that my pronunciation was perfect. I practiced with my wand, but I wasn't able to produce the spell that night.

It was February by the time that the spell actually did anything useful. Quite a few times, I had said the spell and been immediately stopped by McGonagall, danger imminent. I was with McGonagall, as usual, when I waved my wand and said, "Animafactus." Almost immediately, my point of view began to change. I didn't register that I was changing at first, but then I realized that I was on all fours, and when I looked down, I saw paws. McGonagall clapped sharply.

"Good job, Miss Harcourt. Excellent work."

I nodded slightly, sitting down and wagging my tail. I had a _tail_. A fluffy one. I turned around to look at it, seeing my soft gray-gold fur, pale in the torchlight. I turned back around, staring at my feet. The paws were soft and small, and I was sure silent. I trotted over to McGonagall. My head was level with her knee when I held it as high as I could. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, and slowly sat back on my human heels.

"Wow." McGonagall nodded. I stood, straightening my skirt. "That was… incredible."

"The transformations will come easier in time. You'll have to practice."

"Oh, I will," I grinned. I found empty classrooms at night, changing back and forth, from human to animal. I hadn't told anyone, not Parvati, Neville, or Draco. I wanted to brag about it, obviously, but McGonagall warned me about that. My animagus form would be too distinctive, too recognizable. If anyone knew me as a fox, they could attack me before I could change back and retaliate. However, I was a stealthy hunter, prowling the halls and night, dashing into empty classrooms when someone was coming, smelling, seeing. If the girls in my dormitory suspected anything, they said nothing. I was careful to make sure they were all asleep before I practiced, though.

I continued to practice with McGonagall, transitioning smoothly in the Transfiguration classroom. That was on my mind as Draco approached me one day before lunch.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You just seem a bit… off. Are you avoiding me?"

"If I was, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "I'm just really wrapped up with classes right now. Say, the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip is coming up, yes?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I will do quite the opposite of avoid you there, if you like. We haven't had a real date in a while."

He nodded, seeming relieved. "Alright. I thought you were cross with me."

"No, just very absent-minded." I lightly kissed him on the cheek, then went to the Ravenclaw table. Valentine's day was close. I had almost entirely forgotten about it. I silently reprimanded myself. I was so focused on becoming an animagus that I almost forgot about Draco. I sat down after lunch to write a letter to Uncle in Windhithe. My letters had grown sparse, and I needed to fix that. I wrote about my classes, friends, and a little bit about Draco, all handsome lies, of course. I sent it, then sat on the stairs outside the owlry, staring over the grounds. It really was beautiful here. The forest was dark, the lake quiet. It was cold, and I wrapped my coat tighter around me. It was almost Valentine's Day. I shuddered, shaking my head. Being Draco's girlfriend had become second nature by now. It had gotten me a little information, but not much. Not enough. I didn't know if it was worth it. But I was in too deep now. The troubling part was, I didn't entirely mind. I wasn't disgusted by his touch, like I should be. I longed for him sometimes. I banished those thoughts from my head as soon as they appeared.

When I appeared downstairs again, Draco was waiting for me, leaning against a wall at the base of the stairs.

"Hello," I said, bouncing down them.

"What were you doing?"

"Sending a letter, why else would I be in the owlry? Don't worry, I praised you to no end to my Uncle." I stuck out my tongue at him, then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "Warm me."

"You're shivering."

"That's why I need you to warm me. You're such a useful mammal."

"You're… welcome?"

I pulled away from him, my hands and face pink and itching with warmth. "Now, I have a paper to write. I have come to despise everything Dementors."

"That's unfortunate. Need any help?"

"I don't think so. I'll be in the library if you need me." As I walked away, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still, staring absently down the hall. I frowned. I would make up lost time on Valentine's Day. In the meantime, I had homework to do. Draco didn't have deadlines.

The Dark Arts, however, did. My paper on dementors focused on how to repel them, though in class, what Carrow mostly talked about was the actual process of sucking out someone's soul. I handed him the scroll of parchment. He leered down at me, taking it slowly from my hand. "And what did you learn about this is Salem, Miss Harcourt?"

"Oh, um…" I shrugged and looked around. "We learned the patronus charm last year, but we didn't learn as much about the actual dementors."

"And would you mind demonstrating that for us?" There were whispers around the room, and most of the people not in the DA looked doubtful. I closed my eyes and murmured held up my wand.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver corsac bolted around the room once and vanished. Carrow clapped a few times, then resumed his lesson. Draco looked at me in disbelief.

"That was a corporeal patronus."

"Like I said. Standard lesson. Every witch at Salem can perform the charm." I shrugged ant turned back to the front of the class, scratching out notes with my quill.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was cold and sleeting the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. I purposely avoided all reds and pinks in my wardrobe, to avoid looking themey. I went with a charcoal-gray sweater dress instead, with black tights and boots, and my black wool coat. Draco was waiting for me in the entrance hall. I thought wistfully of my first date with him, when Luna walked me down and helped me pick out my outfit. I missed her. I pulled on my coat and hooked my arm around his. "Ready to go?"

"I hope you're not going to drag me to Madame Puddifoot's. That's where most people go for Valentine's day."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine already." I shook my head and smiled. "No, I can't stand anything like that. Don't worry, neither of us will have to suffer the terror of doilies and pink."

"Good."

"But you do know where we're going first…"

"Honeydukes?"

"HONEYDUKES!" I thrust my fist in the air, practically yelling the word. He raised one eyebrow. "Oh don't judge me, I love sweets."

"Trust me. I've figured that out."

I laughed lightly, pulling him along and hopping into a carriage. We rocked with the movement of the carriage, chatting idly about classes and life. When we got to Honeydukes, the entire shop was decorated with red and pink. There were heart-shaped chocolates, pink chocolates, red chocolates, and even chocolates laced with love potion. I inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across my face. After I made my purchase (a massive block of raspberry fudge), he took my hand and gently pulled me in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "How about lunch, then?"

We snagged a table next to the fireplace. We chatted with a pot of tea between us, people-watching, staying warm as we watched the cold gray rain streak against the windows. "Jack?" he asked, taking my hand and absently playing with my fingers.

"Yes?"

"You know, my father wants me to marry you."

"Oh." I raised my eyebrows and attempted to look shocked. "Er… I suppose I can understand that. His grandbabies being royalty, seems like something he'd want."

"And he likes you."

"Oh, he does? Good, I couldn't tell when I was with him. He doesn't emote a lot."

"No, he doesn't." He dropped my hand and reached into his pocket. "He's talked of nothing else since September. But in these past months… I've realized…" He sighed heavily, looking up. "I _want_ to marry you. Because I love you." He held out a tiny box, carved ebony, with a silver latch. "More than anything or anyone on this earth."

I stared at the box, frozen. Half the pub was staring at us now, strangers and Slytherins with delight, members of the DA and faculty with dismay or shock. When I remained silent, he stood, moved around the table, and bent on one knee in front of me, proffering the box. "Jessica Harcourt … will you marry me?"

"I… ah…" My eyes widened and my heart seemed to stop for a moment. What did I do? "I... yes. Yes, of course!" I found my voice, and threw my arms around him. The pub erupted into cheers and applause.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in my ear. I pulled apart from him, grinning. He opened the box and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful."

"Family heirloom." It was a thin silver band in the winding shape of a vine, tiny leaves branching off of it. In the center was a deep blue-purple diamond, carved delicately into the shape of an open rose. I couldn't stop staring at it. "I thought you'd like it."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. "The carriages will be leaving soon."

"How can you think of something as mundane as carriages?"

He smiled at me and pulled me up. "Come on."

When we got back, we ate dinner (I snuck over to the Slytherin table, where all of the girls exclaimed over the ring), and then retired to our separate common rooms. When Draco disappeared, I broke off from my usual route and ran to McGonagall's office. I knocked this time.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Harcourt," she said dryly. I slid the ring off my finger and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong with it? Any spells?"

She stared at the ring. "I will check."

"And… I don't want to be a bother… but it'll be extremely suspicious if I don't wear it tomorrow."

She sighed. "It'll be on your bedside table tomorrow morning, I'll send a house elf with it when I'm finished."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" I almost hugged her, then thought better of it. I left the office and went back to the common room, where no one noticed my lack of ring. I finished my homework and went to bed early, mind reeling.

The next morning, the ring was on my bedside table, with a slip of parchment. When I picked it up, words began to scrawl across the page. _Tracking charm. Disarmed_. I nodded and incinerated it with my wand, slipping the ring onto my finger.

I stopped Draco in the entrance hall, touching his arm. "Hello, there."

He kissed my forehead. "Good morning, love."

I looked up at him. "So, when do you think the wedding should be?"

"I haven't given it a lot of thought. What do you think?"

"I mean… this might be terribly soon… but we have a holiday in April. I doubt it's possible to plan a wedding in a month, but…" I blushed, looking down. "I'd like… I'd like for you to… take me… on our wedding night. It's romantic, you know? The way things should be done." He nodded, looking a little disappointed. "And so, that means… well, I want that to happen as soon as possible."

He nodded again, smiling slightly. "You want to sleep with me as soon as possible."

"Yes, but I want to do it _right_." I looked up at him, attempting my best puppy-eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

He kissed me again. "Of course not." His voice seemed a little strained. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're my fiancée, it's my job to understand you."

"Fiancée. I like that."

"Soon, it'll be wife."

I kissed him, murmured that I loved him in his ear, then went to eat breakfast. This time, it was the Ravenclaw girl's turn to look at the ring.

"That is amazing," murmured Padma, taking my hand and turning it left and right, watching the ring catch the light. "It looks so real."

"It's beautiful," chirped Lisa.

"Are you sure you're ready to get married?" asked Morag from across the table. I nodded.

"I have to think about this a lot earlier than non-royalty, you know. The regent advised me to find a good match as soon as possible." I busied myself with buttering my toast. "It's slightly different for me than for you, I hope you don't mind me saying. And it's not like I'm marrying him _just_ because he's a from a good family. I like him. Love him, even. And that, combined with his name, makes him perfect."

Morag was quiet, nodding. I was sure she thought I was ruining my life. Maybe I was. But it got me closer to the Malfoys. So much closer.

Now, in addition to homework, I had to plan a wedding. I wrote to Uncle as soon as I had set the date. He said that if anyone could plan a wedding in a month, the staff of Windhithe could. It had to be there, seeing as I was the Princess. We would invite all major figures of society, including the Prime Minster and his officials, the entire house of Ravenclaw, the entire house of Slytherin, and many people in between. Draco involved himself little in the wedding process, though when I wrote to Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa had quite a lot to say concerning wedding plans, especially the flowers. Draco was pleased that I was getting on well with her, sitting back and letting us write back and forth about peonies versus lilacs.

Draco and I decided that we would be married on the fourth day of the holiday, April 13th, then spend the rest of it in equal parts at Windhithe and Malfoy Manor. We would postpone our honeymoon until after the school year was over, and we tossed around ideas until we decided on touring the Mediterranean and the countries surrounding it. Although I wasn't really in love with Draco, I was excited about the wedding. I had already spoken to the Daily Prophet, and my smiling face and outstretched left hand had been splashed across the front page. It would be a spectacle to end all spectacles.

I had asked Padma and Su to be my bridesmaids. Luna would have been my maid of honor, but I would look for her during the holiday, after the wedding. Draco chose Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, much to the dismay of Crabbe and Goyle, it seemed. He later explained to me that they weren't from extremely notable families. I nodded and said that I understood. And they looked rather brutish, anyway. They wouldn't look good in dress robes.

"Miss Harcourt?" I looked up from my reverie to see Professor Flitwick was looking at me, along with the rest of the class, hands clasped. "Are you quite alright?"

"Oh, yes professor, I'm fine. Lost my train of thought." I smiled at him and sat upright. He nodded and resumed his lecture. I found it difficult to pay attention in class, not surprisingly. There was so much to think about.

When I was with the DA, I discussed my plan for when I would stay at Malfoy Manor. I fiddled with my engagement ring as they talked about when I should investigate, and how. I would wait until the opportune moment, probably in the middle of the night, when I would transform into my animagus and investigate the secret door in the drawing room. Neville mapped out our escape, enhancing my Apparating skills to pinpoint precision with lots of practice, watching as I cracked around the room where he pointed. I also snapped back and forth from fox to human. The first time I did it, everyone stared at me, almost afraid. After a few days, Padma and her sister Parvati were scratching behind my ears, and even the students I didn't know as well gave me a pat on the head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finally, the day came. All the plans had been planned, all within a little less than a month and a half. It had been a whirlwind of letters, and my hand often ached at the end of the day after writing so much. Finally, on Saturday afternoon, Draco and I stepped off the Hogwarts Express, to see a tall man with fair skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes standing and waiting for us. I bolted to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Uncle!"

"Hello, Jack," He smiled softly, patting my head. He squeezed me, them held me at arm's length. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"I believe they are." I smiled, turning to Draco and placing my hand on his shoulder. "This is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Dafydd Glyndwyr, and he is essentially my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Draco stepped forward and shook Uncle's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied softly. "I am obligated to tell you that if you harm my dear Jack in any way, the torture room in Windhithe is longing to be occupied."

Draco laughed shaking his head. "I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Excellent. Now, shall we go? Mr. Malfoy, hold on to Jack, she knows the way." He took my arm and, with a crack, we apparated to Windhithe.

It was just as I remembered it, tall white towers on the side of a mountain. Now, pennants were flapping in the breeze, all white, and people were bustling around with carts and boxes and bundles. We followed the flagstone road up to the gates, entering the courtyard. The regent stood in the center, barking orders to the witches and wizards that bustled like an ant colony around her. "Your Highness," she said to me, out of breath. "You really are putting the staff through their paces with this wedding."

"You seem to be handling it spectacularly," I replied. She looked at Draco.

"And you are the groom?"

"I am. Draco Malfoy, ma'am," he extended his hand to her. She shook it.

"Well, you're handsome enough. The Prophet loves you already, I can tell from the engagement announcement. Good, good. Now, Jack, there are quite a few things I want to go over with you. Shall we discuss them over supper?"

"I think that would be fine."

"Good, good." She nodded to Uncle, and a house elf appeared beside him. "Show Mr. Malfoy to his rooms, if you please."

"Yes ma'am. Right this way, sir," chirped the house-elf, levitating his trunks. Another house-elf took mine, causing Fion to screech in her cage as the luggage jerked up and flew off. I turned to Draco and lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Dinner's in an hour. Shall I let you get settled first?"

He nodded. His eyes were wide as he stared at the castle in front of him. It was larger than Malfoy Manor, more disorganized, cluttered, towers clustered together over a waterfall that fell into nothingness. I grinned at him, gesturing in front of me. "Welcome to Windhithe."

I returned to the room I had stayed in over the summer, collapsing onto the blue silks of the bed. My trunk was already there, and Fion was on a perch by the window. I wondered where Draco would be staying. I had warned him not to come to my room at night; I was sure someone would notice. I sighed, heaving myself off the bed and towards the bathroom. I soaked in the marble tub for a while, adding drops of lavender oil. Finally, when the lavender bubbles were all popped, I dried myself and dressed. I silently thanked and deities out there that I didn't have to wear an evening gown to dinner here.

I arrived before Draco in the dining room. It was just as I remembered, with terra-cotta tiles, raw stone, and stained glass. Uncle and Madam Cleary were already there. I sat down at the head of the table. "Obviously we'll use the Great Hall for the reception," said Cleary, just as Draco entered the room. The stained glass made blues, red and yellows play over his face. He sat at the place next to me, and the meal started with plates of little silver fish, almost perfectly round and roasted.

"And the ceremony, that will be in the observatory?" I asked. She nodded, talking about the multitude of spells it took to make what was usually a place for astronomy a place for a wedding. I nodded, sucking the fish off of its bones and occasionally picking bones out of my mouth. Draco was still trying to eat them with his fork when I nudged him with my elbow, showing him the proper way.

Flowers and courses and plans were all I could think about. I ate breakfast with Madam Cleary, discussing the flower arrangements for the ceremony. I vetoed lobster bisque for the soup course in favor of watercress, asked that the fountains run with lilac-water, and insisted that the enchanted lanterns for the ballroom be changed from gold to silver. I was relieved when Padma and Su showed up the day before. I ran towards them, embracing both of them at once. "I am so happy to see you two!"

"Let go, I can't breathe!" gasped Padma. I released her and grinned.

"Alright, I'm not going to let you rest. You have to try on your bridesmaid's dresses." Their faces lit up immediately. Though they were both aware of my ulterior motives for the marriage, the prospect of fancy dresses was still exciting.

The seamstress had set up in one of the unused rooms. She pulled the girls behind a curtain, dressed them up as fast as she could, and pushed them out again. "I still have work to do on your dress, your highness," she grumbled. Su and Padma stepped in front of the mirror and gasped.

The dresses were a deep blue-purple, with a tightly-fitted bodice and circle skirts in layers of dupioni silk. Su spun in a circle, letting the skirts swing and flare out. "Oh, these are beautiful!" she said. Padma nodded in agreement, turning in the mirror to see every angle of the dress. I had not looked at my dress yet; it was to be a surprise. I had selected some jewelry from the treasury for them to borrow, and puzzled over shoes. It was fun just to be a girl, looking at dresses and accessories. It made it seem like more of a wedding than a plan. Even as I held earrings up to my friends and discussed the plans, my palms were sweating, and my mind was on only one thing. Not the wedding, not even the wedding night (though that was terrifying in itself), but the five days I would spend at Malfoy Manor. The five days I had to see if I could find Luna.

The day of the wedding, I woke up early. Now, a whole host of worries were in my head, on top of my worries about Luna. I spent the better half of the morning in the bath, trying to relax, until it was time for breakfast. I took my breakfast apart from Draco, of course, and Su and Padma couldn't stop talking about the wedding. I busied myself with tea, toast and honey, and strawberries. After that, the long process of hair was begun. Both Padma and Su had naturally straight hair, and so a little Sleakeazy's was all they needed. My dark curls, however, necessitated curling, twisting, and braiding, woven with silver thread and pearls and ribbons in artful designs until it clung perfectly to the back of my head, my face framed with curls. Women I didn't know fluttered around me with brushes, containers of powder and liquid and pigment floating alongside them. My eyelashes were elongated and coated with black mascara, and soft pink was glossed over my lips after I finished my lunch. Finally, it was time to get dressed.

I hadn't seen my dress before, so I didn't know what to expect. The creation before me certainly was a surprise. Of course, Su and Padma gasped again, hands over their mouths. I simply stared.

It must have been four feet in diameter, layers of ethereal cream-colored silk elegantly flowing outward from the waist. A long train scattered with pearls and amethysts in floral designs extended from the back. Where the skirt met the bodice, the seam was trimmed with more amethysts, each individual gem surrounded by seed pearls. The neckline was straight but low, with tight-fitting sleeves to the elbow. These were slashed to reveal the skin underneath, each slash held together with another amethyst. I noticed lacing in the back, and nervously asked if it was a corset. It was, and as I soon realized, it was a very tight one. The dressmaker pulled my waist to proportions I didn't know were possible. Su had to duck under my skirt to get my feet into my shoes, and she disappeared entirely for a while, and my skirt gave the impression that it was giggling. "It's like a tent!" she gasped as she emerged. I rolled my eyes at her. She and Padma stood back to look at me.

"Jack, you look gorgeous," said Padma. "Like… well, a princess." Su was fanning her eyes and trying not to cry. I was surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

"Thank you," I said. "Now how do I sit down in this thing?"

After some effort, I sat down, snacking on cucumber sandwiches as I tried not to mess up my makeup. A string of amethysts was hung around my throat, and a delicate silver diadem of silver and amethyst was placed on my head. I had said that I wanted purple to be my accent color. They had taken it to another level entirely.

After an extremely interesting trip to the lady's room (accompanied by Su and Padma), I was finally ready, and it was time. Uncle appeared in the dressing-room door. He smiled softly, taking my hands. "Your Highness."

I smiled up at him. "Uncle."

"You… you look just like your mother." I blushed, looking down. "Though today, you would have outshined even her."

"Thank… you," I murmured. For the first time today, I felt like crying. "For everything."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the forehead. I could practically hear the makeup team bristling behind me. "It was an honor, my beautiful queen." He pulled away and looped my arm through his. "Now, I believe there's a wedding to attend."

"You know, you might be right."

Up what seemed to be a thousand steps, we reached the observatory. I waited in the small room outside of it (I took up most of the room) as I heard the music start- an ensemble of harps. Su and Padma were walked out by Blaise and Theodore in turn, and all too soon, it was my turn. Uncle squeezed my hand, and we walked through the doors.

There were flowers everywhere- deep purple lilacs and delicate white freesia, tall foxglove and fluffy peonies. There was practically no green, it was hidden by the white and the purple. The observatory was chosen because of its massive size and its ceiling- delicate silver designs, flowers and scrollwork holding up a magnificent glass dome. The sun was just beginning to set around the mountains, and the sky was tinted with pink in the west. I could see the mountains, the valleys, the meadows and the farmland surrounding the castle, all touched with the golden light of the setting sun. The flagstone floor was covered with chairs, and hundreds of heads turned around to look at me. The music started up again, playing a sweet rendition of Canon in D. I began to walk down the aisle, and when I looked up, I saw Draco at the end, next to the officiate from the ministry. He was simply dressed in elegant black dress robes with a crisp white shirt. I smiled at him, taking small, delicate steps. It took an age to get down that long aisle, but finally, I stood beside Draco. Uncle kissed me on the cheek, grasped Draco's arm, and then went to his seat. The officiate smiled at both of us, spreading his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls." He looked at the two of us and smiled. "Let us begin."

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take this woman, to be your friend, your lover, the mother of your children, and your wife? Do you promise to stand by her, in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and times of health? Do you promise to care for and protect her, to comfort and encourage her, and to stay with her for all eternity?"

He looked into my eyes, a smile on his lips. "I do," he said.

"And do you, Jessica Artemisia Helena Ligeia Harcourt, take this man to be your friend, your lover, the father of your children, and your husband? Do you promise to stand by him, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph? Do you promise to cherish and respect him, to love and to honor him, and to stay with him for all eternity?"

"I… I do," I whispered.

"Then according to the ancient custom, let you exchange rings." He slipped a wedding band onto my finger, another silver vine that fit perfectly with my engagement ring. I slipped one onto his, a flat silver band with vine engravings. When we were finished, we clasped hands and looked at the officiate. He raised his wand hand high over his head. "I declare you bonded for life." With a crack, purple flower petals swirled around us. We leaned forward and kissed, and to my surprise, he grabbed me and dipped me before the crowd. There was clapping and cheers, and when he finally let me up, we held hands and walked down the aisle together, beaming.

Following the ceremony, everyone filtered into the great hall for the feast. There were even more flowers here, around the room, hanging from the walls, and in tall vases on the long tables. Draco I stood by the door as everyone congratulated us; Narcissa kissed me on both cheeks, and even Lucius gave me a peck on the cheek. I shook hands with the Minister, a different one that I last met with. A thousand faces, names, and hands flashed by me, and then, thankfully, it was time for dinner. I was hungry.

I tried my best to remember my manners as I plowed through portions of soup, fish, quail, and bright vegetables. When the plates were cleared, Draco took my hand and led me through the magnificent archway to the ballroom. With the train bustled, it was still quite difficult to dance, because of the diameter of the dress. Still, he managed, wrapping one arm around my waist and taking my hand, twirling me around the dance floor as the harp ensemble played in the background. After we finished, the others began to filter onto the dance floor, and the night began in earnest.

The evening was a blur. I talked, laughed, danced, and cried a little. I danced with Uncle, with the Minister, and with men I had never met before in my life. The cake had been spectacular, purple roses blooming all over it as the cake was cut. And then, after what seemed like both an age and a second, the night was almost over, but for one more ceremony.

When the dancing was dying down, Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw my age, rounded up some of the other young men. With great effort, most of which was dedicated to preserving my dignity, they hoisted me onto their shoulders. The young women had Draco on their shoulders, and another tune was struck up, a lively one. They carried us, followed by the rest of the guests, through the castle, a violin and hand-harps following them with music. Draco was laughing and trying to get down, and I simply tried not to fall over. Everyone was calling out advice and suggestions, not all of which was entirely polite. Finally, we reached the honeymoon suite. They let us down and pushed us in, closing the doors before we could even attempt to get out. Laughter erupted as the doors closed, and more suggestions were shouted from the more intoxicated guests. Draco chuckled to himself, looking at the doors. I stood off to the side, hesitant. He turned to me.

"When you said you wanted to 'do it right', I didn't know this was what you imagined."

"It's a very old tradition. They used to strip the bride and groom before tossing them into bed. Obviously, that wouldn't work for me," I said, gesturing at my skirts. He smiled, moving towards me and kissing me deeply on the lips. I nervously kissed him back.

"Here, sit down," he said, sitting me onto a stool. I sat very still as he moved around me, and very carefully began taking all the pearls and ribbons out of my hair, letting the curls come loose and fall down my back. He gently ran his hand through it, and then pulled at the bow on the back of my dress. Immediately, the bodice expanded, and I could breathe properly. Moving around, he pulled me up and helped me out of my sleeves. I stepped out of my dress and shoes, wearing nothing but a thin cream-colored slip. He smiled, and took off his shoes and robes as well. Finally, he slipped that last scrap of fabric off my body, and pulled me onto the bed. "Just lie down," he said, pushing me gently back onto the pillows. He kissed me on the lips, the neck, then down onto my collarbone and shoulders. He kissed my breasts and my stomach and my thighs, the insides of my elbows, and after he had kissed every inch of me, the lips of my labia. He began to lick and suck, stimulating my clit like I was used to him doing.

"Oh, Draco," I gasped as his fingers started rubbing my clit. He kept up a steady rhythm for who knows how long, until I was finally shaking and gasping from orgasm, my muscles contracting and relaxing. I looked down at him. He was hard, and I could feel his cock against my thigh as he slid up to meet my lips.

"I've been waiting for this, Jack," he said, kissing me gently. "You have no idea how much I've wanted… for so long…" His kisses became more intense, moving around my lips and my neck and my jawline, until he moved upwards and held onto my hip, guiding himself into me.

He caressed me and touched me lightly, kissing me the entire time. Still, it hurt. Not as much as I thought it would, but it hurt. He moaned as he entered me, clutching me and holding me close. I clutched onto his back, digging my nails in and gasping, and he must have thought it was pleasure, not pain. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Oh my god, Draco," I whispered in his ear. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, to be honest. I just held onto him, moving my hips in tandem with his, running my hands all over his body and kissing him. He pulled me forward, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was gentle, and began to move, moaning into my ear with each thrust. He quickened his pace, grabbing my hips and pulling me against him. I held onto him, pulling him deeper inside me, whispering in his ear. He rolled his hips against me and leaned back, his eyes closed in ecstasy. I watched him, and when he opened his eyes, it was apparent that he loved watching me. His eyes lingered on my breasts, and how they bounced with each thrust, and fell on my face. He bit his lip, thrusting faster, until he finally came inside of me, gasping and moaning. He rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

"Jack..."

"Mhm?"

"You..." He turned onto his side, tracing a finger lightly along my side. "You're beautiful."

I smiled at him, saying nothing, scooting closer to him to snuggle. I was sore. There was an ache in my loins I had never felt before. It got better after the first time. And the second time. By the fourth time, I was exhausted, sore, and satisfied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We took breakfast in our room, barely clothed when the house-elf brought in the tray. I was quiet, but Draco was chatty, pointing out all the pictures of us in the Daily Prophet. I nodded and smiled, hopping onto his lap to look at them together. We were on the front page, and there was an entire spread of pictures and captions. Finally, Draco put the newspaper down and started kissing me again, tasting of the honey he had drizzled on his toast. I wriggled out of his arms, smiling and laughing. "Draco!"

"Hmm, what?" he asked, pulling me back towards him. After kissing me one more time, he leaned his forehead against mine and asked, "So, now that we're married, what does that make me?"

"I believe the official term is Consort to the Queen, but in address, you're Prince Draco." A grin spread across his face. "You're not going to have everyone call you that at school, are you?"

"I won't. But I'm tempted."

"Of course you are." I slipped off his lap and opened the wardrobe, pulling undergarments out of the drawers. "Do you want me to show you around now that everything's calmed down a little? Cleary has us booked for writing thank-you cards after lunch, but there's a lovely forest path, the grounds are really spectacular. Did you bring galoshes?"

"Galoshes?"

"Wellingtons." He shook his head. "Ah well," I shrugged, "I'm sure there's some lying around that would fit you."

We tromped around the grounds that morning. The path wove around the hills and through the valley. The hillsides were budding with pinks, purples, blues and yellows, not quite yet in bloom. The mountain, Beinn Nibheis, rose behind us, Windhithe clinging to its side. I sighed, grinning and staring at the mountain. "That'll be your home, you know."

"I know." He walked up behind me and looped an arm around my waist. "I'll move in this summer?"

"Yes, that would be best. And then there'll be the coronation, that'll be busy."

"And what about… I hate to bring this up so soon, but I have to ask. What will happen to my family? To Malfoy Manor? I'm an only child."

I held onto his hand, idly tracing my fingers back and forth. "Well, our first child will be the monarch, the second will inherit the manor, and we'll have a third, just in case." I looked up at him. "We'll need at least three, though I'm open to more."

"You really have thought about this."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "It is my job, dear."

We made it up to the castle by lunchtime. My harp that I had gotten for Christmas was relocated from my dormitory to the music room in Windhithe, and a tutor was hired by Madame Cleary. I spent my days and nights with my new husband, amusing ourselves around the castle during the day, amusing ourselves with each other during the nights. I was alone in the library when Uncle approached me.

"Jack."

"Hello, Uncle." I put down my book, and pulled myself into a sitting position in the windowseat. He sat next to me.

"Now, I know I should have said this before, but I didn't want to upset you before your wedding…"

I groaned. "What, am I the empress of India now, too?"

"No, no. But… Draco… he is very polite. Courteous."

"Yes he is."

"But there is something… odd about him. I know his father is involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And I only hope that his son is different."

I smiled at Uncle, raising one eyebrow. "I know this won't make sense to you now, but… I have a plan."

"A plan." He sounded dubious.

"Yes. You're just going to have to trust me on this, I can't tell you anything, just in case… but I did not marry Draco because I love him." I picked up my book again, flipping to my page. "And I have a plan."

The day came when it was time to leave for Malfoy Manor, to spend time with the groom's family. I hugged Uncle and shook hands with Madame Cleary (she had long abandoned curtseying), smiling and waving as I held on to Draco's arm. A split second later, we were standing on the gravel drive of Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa standing at the front.

I smiled at them and greeted them like they were my own parents, which, in a way, they were. They looked a little apprehensive, though. Lucius's shave wasn't very neat, and Narcissa had dark circles under her eyes. I thought something might have been wrong, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

The doors swung open to the entrance hall, and Lucius took my arm. "Jessica, dear, there's someone who's been waiting to meet you for a long time." He let me into the dining room, grim-faced. The table was lined with figures, most of which I didn't know, some of which were at my wedding. At the head of the table sat something like a man, pale, hairless, and with a slitted nose, like that of a snake. He smiled at me, and chills ran down my spine. "Your highness," he said, rising and bowing.

I held myself upright, separating myself from Lucius and giving the smallest of curtseys. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"You will address him as 'My Lord'," snapped Bellatrix, who was sitting at his right hand. I turned towards her, raising one eyebrow.

"You may call him that, _Bella_, as may the rest of you. I am not obligated to call anyone my lord, except for my lord father, and he has been dead these past eighteen years." A hush fell over the table. I turned to the pale man and smiled at him. "But I choose to, for the sake of courtesy. My Lord."

Everyone was silent, and I was frozen. I was terrified that I had overstepped my boundaries, and was going to be fed to the massive snake beside him, or something equally terrible. He laughed, a grating, odd sound, coming from him. "Yes, she is a princess. Very good." He quieted and leaned forward on the table, a bone-white wand in his hand. "Please, my lady, sit." He turned to Bellatrix and waved his hand. She paused for a moment, then rose, staring at the ground. I slowly walked around the table, looking at every face. Most looked away from me. Finally, I came to the empty chair, and sat.

"How do you like what I've done with the ministry?" He gestured a long-nailed hand to a man sitting down the table, who I recognized as the current Minister.

"I think the ministry is a much more effective government now, and I would be happy to see it continue as such." I had rehearsed these lines with the DA, in case the occasion ever arose that I should speak with the Dark Lord. I would be a princess to him, not a servant or a tool.

"Good, good," he muttered, stroking the head of the snake. She slithered along the table, until she came face to face with me, raising her head to eye level. I was frozen, staring right back into those black eyes. "And Hogwarts, what do you think of what I'm doing there?"

"Professor Snape is a good headmaster. He is focused on the important things." My eyes had not moved off the snake. She lowered her head, dropping onto the floor beside my chair and slithering around to be with her master. I exhaled, relaxing a little. He continued to ask me questions, all in a very polite manner, but I could feel the snake beside me, coiling and uncoiling, tense.

Finally, he asked me something I was not ready to answer. "And the muggles here in Britain… and mudbloods… what do you suppose should be done with them?"

"I… ah…" I paused, thinking. "Well, there's a long term solution and a short term solution. Ideally.. over many years… um… they could be... deported?"

"Deported?"

"Yes. Move them to another country, more sympathetic to them. And of course, pure-bloods would have to start having larger families to increase the wizard population, Draco and I are already on that." I winked at him. He looked horrified. "And then, Britain would be a wizard country. Alternatively, we could expose the truth and use the muggles for labor. I have lots of ideas, you see." I turned back to the Dark Lord. "None of them are well thought out yet, but I am working on that."

"You do have a lot of ideas." He looked around the table, staring at each Death Eater. "More than any of you have contributed." He stood, and everyone scrambled to stand as well. I rose slowly, realizing how incredibly tall the Dark Lord was. "This meeting is over." The cracking noise of apparation filled the room, and then it was only the Malfoys and I. The snake moved along beside him, pure muscle, as he left the room.

"Well, I think that went rather well," I said brightly, turning to the Malfoys. They looked stunned. I took Draco's arm, holding his hand. "Now, where will we be staying?"

There was a honeymoon suite for us, and we got ready for lunch together. We talked about anything but what had happened that morning- the wedding, Windhithe, and our plans for the future being talked of instead.

When we were lying in bed that night, Draco turned to me. "Jack… is it true, what you said…"

"I've said a lot of things. Which do you mean?"

"About families… could you be… pregnant?"

I chuckled softly. "Honestly Draco, if I'm not now I will be soon, the way we're going. I expect to get pregnant within a few months, if I'm not already. But I'm not sure, if that's what you mean." Without Draco's knowledge, I was actually taking potions to prevent pregnancy. But he did not need to know that.

"Oh." He nodded, draping an arm across my stomach. "Not that I would mind if you were, you know. We're married, we have no reason to wait."

"Precisely." I snuggled forwards and kissed him on the nose. He pulled me close and kissed me, wrapping his hands around me. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow at me.

"How about we go downstairs?"

"What?" He threw back the blankets and pulled me up. He led me downstairs to the drawing room. We were still naked, and as we sneaked around the house, goose bumps rising on my skin. "Draco, we could get caught!" I hissed to him, glancing around for any sign of movement.

"I know," he murmured in my hear. When we burst into the drawing room, stifling laughs, he immediately sat on the couch and pulled me on top of him. I straddled him, and he pulled me against him, thrusting, until the door creaked open.

Both of us froze. I scrambled off of him, staring wide-eyed at the door. Behind it stood Lucius Malfoy. He looked tired, and smelled of firewhiskey. "What are you two doing?" he growled. His eyes raked over me. "Hm." He stepped forward. "Draco, I'd like to have a word with your… wife."

"Father-"

"Go!" He raised his want and pointed it at Draco. He carefully stood, backing towards the door, fear on his face. "No, close the door," muttered Lucius. He did, and I heard his bare feet padding away into the darkness. I stood straight and proud on the couch, not bothering to cover myself, all pride, no fear, staring at Lucius. Quite the opposite of what I was feeling inside. He turned to me, eyes softening. "You really are… a beautiful girl," he said. I remained silent. He leaned forward and traced a fingertip over my shoulder, my collarbone, then down the curve of my breast to my stomach. I shuddered, and he smiled. "I have had everything taken from me," he murmured, "my home… my privacy… my dignity. There is still something I can have, though…" He leaned forward, running a hand through my hair. His face was only centimeters away. "Something I've been wanting… for quite some time." He leaned my face up, so our noses touched. His silver-gray eyes bored into mine, made bright by the liquor. They were very capable of madness. "Maybe... you've been wanting it too, princess."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I jerked away, but he held me close. I cleared my mind, similarly to when I was practicing Occlumency. I relaxed my body. Lucius was a tall man, strong, and I would never be able to overpower him. So I did the only thing I could do to make the situation better. I kissed him back.

He seemed as surprised as I was, opening his eyes momentarily when I gently bit down on his bottom lip. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me up, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him. Quickly, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him remove his cock from his trousers. I gasped as it fell against my thigh, Lucius kissing and biting at my neck. He entered be from behind. He was bigger than his son, reaching around in front of me to rub my clit in circles as he thrust into me. "You're all wet for me, Draco wouldn't like that," he growled. "He doesn't like me fucking you, but you do, don't you, my little whore."

I struggled to stay standing, grasping at the wall and gasping. He moaned into my ear with each thrust, rolling his hips against mine, using his other hand to grasp at my breasts. He was much rougher than Draco, manhandling me, gripping me so hard I was sure he would leave marks. Finally, he came inside of me, moaning into my shoulder as he held me tight.

When he was done, he simply left, putting his clothes in order and looking over his shoulder as he went through the door. I waited until I heard nothing, then padded on fox feet to my room, transforming back to human just as I opened the door.

Draco sat on the bed, paler than usual. As soon as I entered, he jumped up. "Did he…?" I nodded. Draco swore violently. I ignored him going past the bed to the bathroom. I drew a bath and soaked in the lilac-scented bubbles, thinking over what had just happened. It wasn't rape, which was for sure. I had found it honestly more enjoyable than some of my times with Draco. I liked being roughhoused. But I had to pretend for Draco. I frowned. I didn't want to. Plenty of people were raped, and it was a terrible thing. Who was I to pretend I was such a victim? I wasn't taking the issue of rape lightly, but I couldn't betray Draco's trust like that. I still needed him. I held my breath, ducking under the bubbles, squinting my eyes shut. I would just have to pretend.

I emerged from the bathroom, toweling myself dry. I walked past Draco, ignoring him, to slide under the covers. Cautiously, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I let him, closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The vast majority of dialogue in the next chapter is completely canon (as in, I had the book next to me and was copying the words. Which I do not own. At all.) This is for the sake of having a complete story, and to help those who have not read the book understand what is going on. If you have read the chapter Malfoy Manor, in the seventh book, feel free to skip that part of the chapter, as you will understand what is going on. I copied from the book to keep this fanfiction as true to the book as possible, and because Jack is hearing and seeing the exact events that transpired in the book, it makes sense to include those events as they appear in canon.

The next breakfast was easily the most awkward moment of my life. Draco was glowering at his father the entire time, saying nothing. Narcissa seemed out of sorts as well, as if she suspected something happened. I was quiet as well, playing my part. I went to the music room after that, idly running my fingers over the harp strings. Draco came in after a while, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged.

"That bastard…" muttered Draco. "How dare him. You're _my_ wife, and his _queen_." He began pacing around the room, bristling and cursing. I stopped playing the harp and went over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He quieted down and led me to the couch, stroking my hair. "It'll be alright, Jack. We'll live at Windhithe, you won't have to be around him."

"I know." I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. We sat like that for a while. I even managed to fake a few tears, for authenticity's sake. He just held me tight, not saying anything. I only hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic against his father.

There was a commotion coming from downstairs. Draco immediately jumped up, confusion on his face. "What is that?" Before I could say a word, he was out the door. I had no choice but to follow.

Narcissa was in the drawing room with several others, three of which were captives. One had a horrifically swollen face. I stood cautiously behind Draco as the men brought the captives forward. Lucius stood from his seat in front of the fireplace. "What is this?"

Narcissa's voice echoed through the drawing room. "They say they've got Potter." She turned to her son. "Draco, come here." He left my side, his movements stiff, walking over to the prisoners.

One of the captors, a ragged, wolfish-looking man, turned to Draco. "Well, boy?"

Draco didn't respond, simply observing the face in front of him. Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't- I can't be sure," he murmured, averting his eyes from both Harry and the wolfish man. Lucius practically dragged him forward. His gaze shifted from Draco to the captive. So did mine. Draco had an expression on his face I couldn't place; it wasn't the reverent fear of when he was in the presence of the Dark Lord, or the confusion of when he was working on unknown homework material. He was confused and scared and seemed to be in a bit of a moral predicament. This was the first time I'd seen that.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" His grip on his son was iron, his voice fanatic. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

The wolfish man whose name I did not know stepped forward. "Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course not, of course not!" Lucius waved him off, impatient. He peered down at the prisoner. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius, staring intently. "There's something there. IT could be a scar, stretched tight…" He motioned to Draco. "Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

"I don't know," he said, abruptly turning around to stand by the fireplace with Narcissa and I. He put one arm protectively around me. Narcissa stepped forward.

"We had better be certain," she said, "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… They say this is his," she examined the blackthorn wand in her hand, "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description… If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord for nothing… Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled the wolfish man. Narcissa nodded.

"Wait. Yes- yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

I could feel him shrugging next to me. "I… maybe… yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius. I jumped at his voice. "It's them, Potter's friends- Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"

"Yeah," Draco replied feebly, "It could be."

Suddenly, the secret door in the drawing room slammed open, and Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered out. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" She stopped before the prisoners, staring at Hermione. "But surely," she said quietly, "This is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" She dragged back her left sleeve, when Lucius interrupted.

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, his hand reaching out to cover Bellatrix's mark. "_I_ shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy-"

"Begging your pardon, _Mr._ Malfoy," interjected the wolfish man, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold-"

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still in Lucius's grasp. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his- of-" She stopped, staring at something I could not see. Lucius, thinking he had won, ripped up his sleeve and was reaching for his own mark. "STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" She strode towards the group of Snatchers. "What is that?" I leaned forward, trying to see what it was Bellatrix was looking at. In one of the snatcher's hands was a sword, glimmering with red stones in the moonlight. The snatcher shrugged.

"Sword."

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it." Bellatrix whipped out her wand, stunning all of the snatchers in quick succession.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?" one of them cried.

"Where did you get this sword?" she asked the wolfish man, the only one who wasn't stunned, pulling his wand from him.

"How dare you?" he snarled. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped the man. "Release me, I say!" With a wave of Bellatrix's wand, the man was free.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating to the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me." I felt Draco bristle beside me.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" started Narcissa, but Bellatrix screamed,

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" She gazed at the sword in her hand. "If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself… but if he finds out… I must… I must know…" She turned back to her sister. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think of what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my-"

"Do it! You have no idea the danger we are in!" shrieked Bellatrix. Narcissa hesitated before addressing the wolfish man.

"Take these prisoners to the cellar, Greyback." So that was his name. I should have guessed. I had heard of Fenrir Greyback.

"Wait," said Bellatrix. "All except… except for the Mudblood." At that point, the ginger boy started screaming.

"No!" he shouted. "You can have me, keep me!" Bellatrix slapped him, hard.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Grekback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them- yet." She then wheeled on me, madness glinting in her eyes. "Now, Princess, would you like to watch?"

"I… no, thank you, Bellatrix." My voice sounded quiet and weak. I was shaking. "I… I think I'll go to my room. Summon me if something happens."

"Of course, your _highness_," she sneered. I squeezed Draco's arm, then started up the stairs, looking over my shoulder periodically. I knew she thought I was weak. But I needed to get away. Bellatrix's madness had never been more terrifying.

When I got to my room, I closed my eyes and murmured, "Animafactus." Immediately, I shrunk down to a little fox. I snuck around the manor. There were screams coming from the drawing room. I assumed it was the muggle-born girl at the hands of Bellatrix. Luckily, all of the attention was focused there. I peered around the room, sneaking under the couches. No one noticed me. Bellatrix had the girl pinned, and was using her knife- the very knife I had given her for Christmas- to carve into the girl's arm. My tail swished back and forth, and I almost growled. I remained silent, though, sneaking around the edges of the room, until I was out of sight.

It was more difficult to sneak into the secret room. There was a small barred window in the door, from which I could hear conversation. "What are we going to do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her!" Trying to make as little noise as possible, I dug my sharp black claws into the wood, climbing the door. The bars were just wide enough for me to squeeze my tiny head through, if I wiggled it a little. When I heard a familiar, high voice call his name, I wiggled faster, trying to get through. I plopped though the window, landing on the other side with a soft thud. They didn't even look at me. I heard Luna call out again.

"Harry?" A small light darted towards us. I shrank into the corner, still hidden.

"Luna?" Harry breathed. Cautiously, I stood up behind them on my human feet, trying not to make a sound. The screams from upstairs, however caused them to turn around. I waved shyly.

"Hello." Both of them gaped at me.

"Who the hell are you-" began the redhead, Ron, but he stopped as a fresh wave of screams came from upstairs. "We have to do something."

"There's no way out of here, we've tried everything," said an elderly-sounding voice from the back of the dungeon. "It's enchanted." He nodded to me. "Though there seems to be a way in. Hello, Princess." There was another young man in the cellar, though he said nothing.

Luna her head and smiled weakly. "Hello, Jack." I rushed forward to hug her.

"I'm sorry I took this long, I really am. But I'm here to help, I'll do all I can."

"I knew you would come," she muttered into my ear. I let her go, collecting myself. "I didn't know you were an animagus."

"It's a very recent development," I shrugged, looking around. "Well. Hello. I'm Jessica. Call me Jack. The lost princess I'm sure you learned about in History of Magic. I've been found, and it's a very long story, but I am here to help in any way I can." I shook hands with both Ron and Harry, and then turned back to Luna. "So, enchanted with no way out?"

"It seems that way, yes." She turned to Harry, who pulled what seemed to be a shard of glass from his sock. "You're bleeding, Harry. That's a curious thing to keep in your sock."

He ignored her, staring into the broken little mirror. "Help us," he whispered. I frowned. He was either mad or that little shard was enchanted. There were footsteps and I immediately scurried into a corner, curling my tail around myself. A short man with a rat-like face opened the door, pointing his wand at them.

Ron approached him, snarling, "Let her go."

"Get back," the other man replied, pointing his wand at him. He turned to the short figure who hadn't spoken yet. "You. Goblin. Come with me." Silently, the goblin stepped forward through the door, which clanged shut behind them. As soon as they were out of sight, there was a small whooshing sound, and a house elf tumbled onto the floor. Harry turned to him in disbelief.

"_Dobby?_" The little creature grinned. I delicately sniffed him. He seemed friendly enough. Harry stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby's come to rescue Harry Potter, of course! Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter." I changed back into a human, folding my arms. I liked him.

"So you're saying that you can apparate in and out of this room?" asked Harry. "Could you take us with you?"

Dobby shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "Of course, sir. I'm an elf."

"Works for me," said Ron. I nodded as well.

"Right, Dobby, I want you to take Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and… Jack… over to-"

"Shell cottage is on the outskirts of Tinworth. Trust me," interrupted Ron. I stepped forward and shook my head.

"I don't think you quite understand. I'm not a captive here. I have not been locked in a dungeon, I have not been through… whatever you two have been through…" I looked them over. They were thin and pale, and very tired looking. "And if you're not going to Shell Cottage, I have an inkling you're staying here. And if you're staying here, I and going to help. Is that clear?"

"I'm not going to put you into danger-"

"I am putting myself in danger, Mr. Potter," I cut him off. "And I met the Dark Lord this week, live and in person. This will be easy." Harry paused, then nodded. Luna smiled down at Dobby.

"Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Sir?" The elf seemed surprised. "I like her very much." He held onto both their hands. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." He apparated away.

The noise drew the rat-faced man again, who rushed to the door. "What was tha-" He was silenced when a ball of fur snaked around his ankles, tripping him as he fell down the stairs, cracking his head on them. I took his keys and opened the door, letting Ron and Harry out. We bolted to the top of the stairs, where Dobby was already waiting.

"Who gets his wand?"

I followed them to the drawing room, where Bellatrix was still with Hermione. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin," I heard her hiss. "The same won't be said for this one…"

"Like hell!" Ron jumped into the room and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Harry and I followed him. We disarmed and stunned who we could.

Draco stared at me, his eyes wide. "Jack!" I turned to face him, leveling my wand with his confused gray eyes.

"_Stupefy_."

He was thrown back, and I whirled around when Hermione called, "Stop!" Bellatrix was holding her knife, the one I gave her, to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands." Everyone stood still. "I said drop them!" The room was filled with the wooden noise of wands being dropped. Reluctantly, I loosened my grip on mine, allowing the slim stick of blackthorn to clatter to the floor. "Draco, pick them up. Now." He looked up at me when he picked up mine. He looked confused, hurt. I looked down at him, emotionless and cold. "Well, well, well," breathed Bellatrix. "Look what we have here. It's Harry Potter." A wicked, mad grin spread across her face. "He's all bright and shiny and new. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him," she said to Draco. He shifted uneasily. "Call him!" she repeated. Lucius stepped forward instead, rolling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Just as he was about to place his hand on the mark, a squeaking interrupted the moment.

The chandelier came crashing down, and chaos broke out. I shouldered Draco aside, snatching the wands from him. He was breathing heavily, face contorted with fear. "Sorry, love," I whispered in his ear before running towards the others. Bellatrix stood at the other end of the room.

"Stupid elf!" she shrieked. "You could've killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure." I smiled at that, despite the situation. Narcissa whipped out her wand, but Dobby disarmed her, snatching the wand out of the air as it flew towards him.

"How _dare_ you take a witch's wand!" she shrieked. "How dare you defy your master!"

The little elf looked up at her. "Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby as come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" He grabbed us, and with a crack, we disapparated, just as Bellatrix threw her knife.

I knelt on the sand, letting go of Harry's arm. "Bloody hell, that was exciting," I muttered, standing and brushing myself off. No one responded. I heard Harry's voice. "Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" he whispered. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?" I looked around for the elf, and just as I saw him fall, Harry screamed, "DOBBY!" He began yelling and sobbing, holding the elf in his arm. The knife- the very knife I had presented to Bellatrix- was lodged in the elf's chest.

He was sobbing, just cradling the elf to him. I got the sense that they had been close. Ron led Hermione towards the house, though tears were falling from his eyes. I followed. I decided it would be tactful to keep quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Inside the house, a tall red-headed man, handsome despite his scars, sat in the table, a cup of tea in his white-knuckled grip. "Hello," I said. I immediately noticed the wedding band on his finger. Pity. I stuck out my hand. "My name is Jack. Jack Harcourt."

"Bill Weasley," said the man, clasping my hand briefly.

"She helped us escape Malfoy Manor," said Hermione, her voice quiet. I nodded. His eyes narrowed.

"And what were you doing with the Malfoys?"

"If you think I'm a Death Eater… well, yeah, you probably would think I'm a Death Eater." I shrugged. "I'm not, but I can't think of a way to convince you. I'm a friend of Luna's, in any case. May I have a cup of that?" He nodded silently, pouring out a cup of hot, strong tea. I swirled in the milk and sugar, silently sipping it. After Ron had gone out to check on Harry, a remarkably beautiful woman with silver-blonde hair came down the stairs.

"Monsieur Ollivander is settled now… what is _she_ doing here?" She spoke with a strong French accent.

"Jack Harcourt," replied Bill. "Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her! She's been in the Prophet for weeks!"

"Are you… are you talking about that ghastly wedding business?" Bill shook his head. "I skipped over those parts. Didn't think they were important."

"Honestly, I hardly paid attention to them myself," I said, setting my teacup down. I pulled up the sleeve of my blouse. "See? No Dark Mark. Not a Death Eater. You can ask Luna about it, she'll tell you the whole story."

"What story?" snapped the woman. Bill laid a hand on her arm.

"Fleur, I really think that Harry, Ron and Hermione should hear this. Perhaps we should wait for them." She nodded coolly, staring at me while she fixed herself a cup of tea. I sat by the fireplace, Fleur rejecting my offer to help clear up. Ron and Dean came and went, rarely exchanging words with me. Finally, after a small funeral for Dobby (which I stood awkwardly at the back of), everyone except Ollivander, Hermione, and the goblin, Griphook, was seated at the kitchen table. I fidgeted nervously, five sets of eyes upon me. Luna was staring absently around the room.

"Who are you?" It was Harry that broke the silence. I shrugged, looking at my hands.

"I'm… Jack. Jessica Harcourt. I'm the princess. I… ah… I've sort of been trying to be a double agent."

"It's true," said Luna. "We decided on it with the DA."

"So… yeah. I've been cozying up to the Malfoys."

"You've been doing a little more than cozying, it seems," murmured Fleur. I barked a laugh.

"Oh, you'll hate me for this…"

Hermione leaned forward. "What?"

"Oh, I slept with him." I shook my head, an extremely inappropriate smile touching my lips. "And then… I slept with his _father_."

Even Luna looked surprised. Their expressions ranged from shock to disgust. I could read Fleur's mind. _Whore_, it said. I shrugged. "It certainly gained their trust. Helped me help you." I leaned forward on my elbows, cocking my head to the side. "You see, I was with the Malfoys for the holiday when Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up. Luna and Mr. Ollivander were already there, though I wasn't clever enough to find them. But I helped them out. Because I am on. Your. Side." I emphasized the last three words, looking each of them in the eye. "I know you're not going to trust me, but I assure you, I am not who you think I am." They were silent. I stood, tossing my hair over one shoulder. "I hope that you all will come to trust me in time. For now, though, I wish to go to bed. Will that be acceptable, or do you have more questions for me?"

Bill cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No, you can go."

"Thank you." I stood and nodded to him. "I appreciate your hospitality."

The cottage was small, and so I ended up sharing a bed with Luna. Both of us passed out as soon as our heads touched the pillows. I felt as if I hadn't slept in years. The bed was soft, and Luna didn't steal blankets or snore. And I was nowhere near the Malfoys. Despite the fact that I was on the run from the law now, I felt safe.

Sunlight filtered through the windows. I bolted upright, confused. The bed was empty, but I could see the sea out of the window and smelled the salt in the air, and I remembered. Still in the clothes I wore yesterday, I wandered downstairs, where Fleur was sitting at the table.

"Good morning," I muttered. She nodded coldly. I gestured to the kettle. "May I make myself a cup of tea?" She nodded again. I brewed a cup and sat down with her, slowly sipping it. I hadn't made myself a cup of tea in a long time. It was usually in the hands of a house elf. It was more comforting this way. I stood by the window, gazing out at the sea.

"It's lovely here," I said.

"I'm sure Malfoy Manor is lovelier." Fleur's tone was like acid.

I snorted, a decidedly ungraceful noise. "It was cold. Like living with snakes." She remained silent. I sighed. "Are the others still talking to Ollivander?"

"_Oui_."

"Alright." I washed my mug and dried it with a flick of hot air from my wand. I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. I waited until Harry emerged from the cottage to approach him.

"Harry Potter." I approached him. He was standing, watching the sea. "May I call you Harry?"

"Yeah." He eyed me warily. He was skinny, drawn, and had a look in his eyes like a man hunted. It was difficult to believe he was my age. He had the posture of someone much older.

"I…" I paused, looking at my clasped hands. "I want to offer my services towards your cause. I wish to do my part. I spoke with Professor McGonagall about the Order."

He paused. "You know about the Order?"

"I do." We were silent for a while. He didn't look at me, gazing out over the ocean. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Go back."

"What?"

"You were a double agent. You were in a place of power." He wheeled on me. "Why did you stop? Why did you throw that away?"

"I helped you escape!"

"We could have managed!"

"You don't know that!"

"Look," he huffed, "I know your trying to help, but we are perfectly fine. This is dangerous, you know. This isn't a game."

I sighed, looking at the ground. "I know that."

"No, you-"

"_I know that_. Did you forget me stunning Malfoy? Did you forget me getting that key? Did you forget what I've had to _do?_ I fucked his father, for god's sake!" I snapped. He looked away. I leaned forward, whispering venomously. "You're not the only one who lost their parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _Potter_. You forget that sometimes, don't you?" I turned away from him. "The bastard deserves to die. And I will help do that. No matter what." I turned off along the shoreline, stamping towards the surf. Harry stayed behind. I sat down on one of the rocks, head buried in my arms. I had never felt so incredibly stupid. Was he right? Would they have made it out on their own? I could never know. I sobbed into my arms, the sea spray misting me.

I don't know how long I stayed out there. I raised my head when some fingers tentatively brushed my arm. "Jack?"

I sniffled and looked up. Luna was standing above me, her hair a silvery cloud in the sunlight. She looked concerned. I was immediately ashamed. She had been held captive for months, and it was my fault. Now I was no longer a double agent, and it was my fault. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her. "Yeah. Hi, Luna."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm the stupidest son of a bitch that ever walked the earth, that's what's wrong." Luna sat down beside me.

"No, you're not."

"Stop trying to make me feel better. Just say I'm stupid and that I deserve to die."

"You're stupid and you deserve to die." Luna's tone was as sarcastic as I had ever heard it. She faced me and pulled me to my feet. "You did help us."

"But what do I do now?" I whined. She pulled on my arm, tugging me back towards Shell Cottage.

"Now, we think of something."

Dinner was quiet that night. I talked with Luna, Ron and Bill. I wasn't on Fleur and Harry's good sides. The rest were too weak to come downstairs. The sound of the sea lulled me to sleep for another night.

It was a few days before Bill approached me. I was sitting on the bed, making incandescent butterflies flit from the end of my wand around the ceiling. "Hello… Jack." He rolled the name around in his mouth, obviously unsure about it.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Bill. Please."

"Hello, Bill." I turned around to face him, the butterflies disappearing into wisps of smoke. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard about your… conversation… with Harry."

"Ah hah. Yeah." I ran a hand through my hair, tousling the messier-than-usual curls. "That's one more reason for me to feel stupid. I pissed off the Boy who Lived. Good job, me."

Bill sat down on the bed next to me. "We're all under a lot of stress."

"And I'm just adding more, yes, I know."

"You're not," he said sternly. "You've done just as much as a member of the Order to help… if not more." He shifted uncomfortably at that last part, and I knew he was referring to my relationships with the Malfoys. "And now that you… escaped… you present a unique opportunity."

"I do, do I?" I was tempted to brush his pretty red hair out of his eyes, but we were both married. And I didn't need any more reasons for Fleur to hate me. "And what would that be?"

"A false informant."

"Pardon?" I was taken aback.

"Harry was right. You should go back," Bill continued. "Go back to them, bearing false information."

"No way." I shook my head, taken aback. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" my voice sank low. "They'll torture me. I'll give up your information." A small smile moved Bill's scarred mouth.

"That," he said, "Is something we can fix."

I sat in Hermione's room, on the end of the bed, terrified. "You're sure this'll be alright?"

"Of course," said Ron. "Hermione was the brightest witch in our year."

"That's great and all, but…" I shuddered. "This is my _memory_ we're talking about."

"It'll be alright," said Hermione, raising her wand. "Just… stay still." Her voice was weak. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Don't warn me. I'll duck."

"I won't." I heard her mutter under her breath. "_Obliviate_."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There were two cracks, and I fell onto the ground. My head was spinning in that particular way it did when I side-along apparated. I had no idea where I was, when I was. I was covered with bruises and scratches. My clothes were ripped. I didn't know what was going on. I scrambled forward, clawing at the ground, until darkness took over.

I was being pulled up by my wrists when I came to. When I opened my eyes, I saw a group of men before me. Some of them looked vaguely familiar, though I could not recall from where. I began shrieking, but a silencing charm fixed that right away.

"Who've we got here, then?" a voice drawled to my left. I couldn't see anything, my vision coming and going. I was fairly sure I soiled myself. There was another crack, and I promptly vomited. The voices around me cursed, and a wrought iron gate wavered into view. I could barely see a pale, pointed face before I blacked out again.

When I came to, I was wearing a simple dress, and was clean. I was also chained to a chair, the cold links winding around my forearms. I heard a snakelike voice near my ear.

"_Crucio_."

The most unbearable pain I had ever experienced filled my body. I threw my head back, mouth open wide as if in a scream, but only short, gasping sobs came out. After a few moments, it stopped. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was shaking. The same slithery voice spoke. "Hello, princess."

The Dark Lord stood before me, snake curling around his feet, wand in hand. The Malfoys, the Lestranges, and Severus Snape stood behind him. Draco's face was drawn, scared, hurt. Lucius was cold, Narcissa emotionless, Bellatrix triumphant. The Dark Lord held his wand out towards me. "It's truly a pleasure to see you again."

"Hhhaaaa…" I gasped, head lolling to the side. He walked towards me, using one finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"Now, you're going to tell us a few things, alright?"

"Ye-yes… my lord," I whispered, my voice harsh. He laughed softly.

"Now there's no need for that. We all know where your loyalties lie."

Mt mind was electrified. How did he know? That was impossible. I barely had time to think before another curse hit me. "I… I don't…"

"Of course you do." The Dark Lord's pale, flat face leaned close to mine. "You helped him escape. And that is unforgivable."

"Wh-who…?"

"You know exactly who."

"I don't remember-"

"Don't lie to me, girl-"

"My lord?" I heard the familiar sound of my headmaster's voice, and his footfalls as he stepped forward. "I have a suggestion."

The Dark Lord's face fell back from mine, to look at Snape. "And what would that be?"

From his robes, Snape procured a small vial of clear liquid. "It has come to my knowledge that her highness was not acting like herself at the time, and she does not seem to remember. Perhaps I can gain the truth… with this." He brandished the vial in front of him. "Verisaterum."

The Dark Lord's face relaxed. "And that would be effective?"

"More effective than the Cruciartis Curse, my lord." The Darl Lord nodded, and Snape moved forward. He forced my head back, pouring the liquid down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears streaming, sobs racking my body. They would make me tell them, they would know-

"Do you recall the night last week at Malfoy Manor, in which you helped Harry Potter escape?"

"N-no."

"Do you recall being in a dreamlike state, being unaware of your surroundings, or not being in control of your own movements?" I waited for the words to spill out of my mouth, but they did not. The truth was that I didn't remember anything. Snape nodded incrementally towards me.

"Yuh… yes?"

"Ah." He turned to pace around the room. "It is my suspicion that Mrs. Harcourt was under the Imperius Curse, casted wordlessly by Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger did not have her wand," said Narcissa sternly.

"And do you really believe those Snatchers were capable enough to not let her touch it, not even for a moment?" Snape's black robes whispered upon the floor. "In my term as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Granger proved herself to be quite adept at casting wordless spells, and Mrs. Harcourt's actions were so… traitorous… it is impossible to believe they were her own."

"And I suppose you want me to let her live, Severus?" The Dark Lord's voice was pure venom. Snape nodded.

"She is a symbol of our power. She may carry an heir to the throne, to support you. No one shall know if this. No one except the people in this room."

The Dark Lord cast his eyes towards me once more, before uttering one more word. "_Crucio_."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up in a soft bed.

Last night was still a haze. I remembered pain, and a truth potion that didn't make me tell the truth. The door opened slowly. "Jack?" I heard a voice call softly.

Draco's face peered around the door. He looked concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"I… what happened?"

He sat down on the bed next to me, stroking my arm. When he spoke, his voice sizzled with anger. "They… Potter and his friends… they put you under the Imperius curse."

I paused. I knew that wasn't right. The memories of someone under the Imperius curse were there, just dreamlike and foggy. Mine weren't there at all. It didn't seem to add up.

"I… what did I do?"

"You… ah… you helped him escape."

"I _what?!_" I shrieked. Draco held my arm tight, gently pushing you back onto the bed.

"Shh, lie down, you're in shock. You understand why the Dark Lord had to…" he fumbled for words. I finished his sentence.

"Torture me?" I nodded, laying back on the pillows. "I'm so, so lucky to be alive," I whispered. Draco nodded.

"Snape had a hand in that. He gave you Veritaserum. So we know you were under the curse. It wasn't your fault."

"I helped him escape."

"You didn't know-"

"I helped the little maggot _escape!_" I wailed, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so ashamed, Draco." I began to cry, fake tears at first, but they evolved into real ones soon enough. "Draco, how can I… your parents will never forgive me, _you'll _never forgive me-"

Draco clasped my hand and moved my face so I would look at him, a gesture eerily similar to the Dark Lord's. "I already have, Jack," he said softly. "You had no control over what that Mudblood made you do."

I looked at him, eyes wide. _Oh no,_ I thought. _He's really in love with me, isn't he? _As if to confirm my fear, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's going to be alright," he murmured. "I love you."

"I… love you, too."

"Good." He smirked, a more usual expression for him. "Do you feel strong enough to eat?"

"I-I think so."

He called for a house-elf, which immediately appeared with a tray. "No, you imbecile, my wife likes Assam, not Earl Grey," he barked, and with two cracks, the house elf disappeared and reappeared with the correct pot. Draco shook his head in disgust. "Bloody elves. Never get anything right." I silently sipped my tea, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

After I had finished off the bowl of watercress soup and nibbled at a cucumber sandwich, Draco finally left me alone to rest. I sank into the pillows, and slipped quite easily into sleep.

It was quiet at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa visited my sickbed cordially enough, though I could not gauge their feelings towards me. With four days left until school started again, I needed to heal if everything was to appear normal.

On the Hogwarts Express, I was greeted enthusiastically by Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike. Most were still enthused about the wedding. It was a spectacle wizard kind hasn't experienced in a very long time. Draco ushered me into a car with Blaise and Theodore. They were of course happy, a copy of the Prophet in their hands, their faces smiling beside Draco's and mine. The train wove and meandered through the countryside until finally, we arrived.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The welcome-back feast was rich and sumptuous. I sat with Padma and Su, glad to be back. Though Draco and I were married, we were still staying in our separate dormitories, since castle did not have any honeymoon suites on hand. It felt odd to sleep by myself again, but it was nice. Draco was a furnace of body heat, and I preferred to be cool when I slept. I also didn't have to worry about rolling on top of anyone or stealing blankets. I also didn't have an insistent erection poking me in the butt, which meant I was able to sleep through the night without waking up.

I saw Draco the next morning at breakfast. He pulled me in for a hug and a kiss, whispering in my ear, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too, love."

"I've been talking to Snape…"

"Oh?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"And, considering that we're married, we might be able to room together."

_Oh no_. I cocked my head to the side. "Where?"

"This castle has more than classrooms and dormitories, you know. People visit. People stay overnight. We'll secure ourselves one of those rooms."

"Oh." I loved the high, arcing windows and star-covered carpet of the Ravenclaw common room. The squashy chairs and the lovely statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The riddle-telling eagle on the door. Draco looked at me curiously.

"Aren't you pleased?"

"What? Yes, yes of course." I nodded and smiled. "I just was thinking about leaving Ravenclaw Tower. It's so lovely."

"Well now, we'll have our own tower."

"Good," I said weakly. I started in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. "I'll see you in class, then."

"Until then."

That evening proved that Draco and Snape were true on their words. It was a smaller suite than any at Malfoy Manor or Windhithe, but it was elegant, atop a small, spindly tower with tall windows. On the first floor, there was a fireplace flanked by two soft burgundy chairs, and up a spiral staircase, a bedroom with a wardrobe, all fine ebony and plush velvet. The stone floors were layered with rugs, and though small, it was quite luxurious. Malfoy was smiling, and he pulled me in close. "Finally," he whispered in my ear, voice husky, "some time alone."

I knew why he wanted this room. Our wedding had only been weeks ago, and he was… enthusiastic. He slowly undid the blue and bronze tie around my neck, slipping the robe off my shoulders. I giggled.

"What?" He pulled back, annoyed. I shrugged.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "It's just… it seems so much _naughtier_ when we're in our school uniforms."

He smiled at that. "Shall I have you call me professor?"

I giggled again, pulling him in for a kiss. He returned it, grabbing my arms and pushing me against the wall. I jerked back, surprised. I doubt he knew how like his father he was being. He unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it, and each article of clothing after it, aside. Smirking devilishly, he pushed me back onto the bed. I was about to reach around him, when suddenly, my arms were pinned, and I felt smooth silk wrapping around my wrists. I tugged on them experimentally, only to find my arms securely fastened to the headboard. "Draco…" I murmured. I was surprised how turned on I was. Draco had crossed the room to the wardrobe, taking out two Slytherin ties. When I tried to pull my legs up, he grabbed my ankle and forced my leg to be out straight, tying one knot around my ankle and one around the bedpost. He repeated the process with the other leg, then climbed on the bed beside me.

"So," he muttered, lazily drawing one finger along my collarbone, down the curve of my breast, along my stomach, then down the curve of my hip bone before stroking back towards my shoulder. I gave a shuddering gasp.

"You damn tease."

He smiled, repeating the task. He was still fully clothed, but I could see his cock bulging through his trousers. Tantalizingly slowly, he began to unbutton his own shirt. He undid his belt buckle, then his fly, leaving his trousers hanging half-off his hips, exposing the charcoal-gray boxer briefs that fit him delightfully snugly, his cock straining against them. I tugged at the ties, writhing a little. He placed his fingertips on the belt, and the trousers fell to the floor. Hooking his thumbs into the waist band, he slowly slipped them off, dropping them on the floor. I wondered if he knew how his striptease affected me. I dismissed the thought. Of course he did. Cocky bastard. Cocky bastard with washboard abs and gorgeous pecs and that sexy little trail of soft, pale hair leading down to a big, hard-

My breath caught in my throat. The feelings rising in my chest were a little more than sexual desire. Affection and something dangerously close to love. I closed my eyes. _You have to be careful_, I thought to myself. _Can't go falling in love with your husband now, can you?_

My reverie was broken by Draco climbing on top of me, pushing my shoulders down onto the bed, fiercely kissing and biting my neck. I gasped, throwing my head back. He forced himself inside of me, so suddenly my eyes flew open and my entire body went rigid. He continued to thrust into me, grasping at my breasts, reaching around to grab my ass and pulling my hips against his. He was rough, almost animal. When he finally came, I was sore, and I was sure my fair skin would bruise on the hips, and definitely on the ankles and wrists. He lay on his side next to me, breathing hard. I wiggled on the bed.

"So, you gonna let me go?"

"Maybe," he said, but he reached up and untied my wrists, then my ankles. I rubbed them. They had not been tight enough to cut off circulation, but I was still sore. He turned on his side and put his arm around my waist. I smiled at him.

"So, what prompted the bondage?"

"I wanted to try it." He smirked. "I love the way you look when you're tied up. Vulnerable. Submissive." He sighed. "So… _mine_." He pulled me close and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. After a little while of lying together and saying nothing of import, we got dressed and went down to the great hall for dinner.

Padma noticed how quiet I was. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asked, nudging me. I shrugged. She gave me a look. "You know, when you're not with Malfoy, I can read your face like a book."

"I… that's part of the trouble."

"What, Malfoy?" Padma shrugged. "Just get a divorce as soon as you can."

"Yeah, I just… that wouldn't feel right."

"Why?"

"Because…" I lowered my voice, whispering to her. "I think he's actually in love with me."

"Oh." Padma's eyes widened. "_Oh_."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "So… I don't know what's going to happen."

"So you're _staying_ with him?!"

"I don't know, Padma!" I hissed. "I just feel like divorcing someone who genuinely loves you is a shitty thing to do."

"But you don't love him." I shrugged again. Padma stared at me. "_No._"

"I don't-"

"He's a _Death Eater_."

"And a piss-poor one at that," I hissed. "Look, I'm not saying anything about loving him. All I know is that he loves me, and I don't know how I feel about that. That's. All." I turned away and stabbed a fork into my chicken, ending the conversation.

The next morning, I wandered into Transfiguration in a sleepy daze. Professor McGonagall had already started the lesson when I plopped into my seat. "How kind of you to join us, Miss... Mrs. Harcourt," she said dryly.

"Sorry, Professor," I murmured. She turned back to the chalkboard, where a piece of chalk was writing out our assignment for us. Draco nudged me, mouthing, _What's wrong?_

I shrugged, shaking my head. To tell the truth, the thing that was bothering me was very small, but held massive connotations.

My period was eight days late.

The problem was, I didn't know how I felt about it. Without Draco's knowledge, I had taken a potion as directed, after each time we had sex. Had I waited too long after, one time? Had I forgotten entirely? I cursed my hazy memory. I would just have to wait. But there were feelings of fear and excitement still stirring inside of me. I tried to quell the excitement, but it would not be stopped. What I should be feeling was unbridled terror and regret. It was not the case. That made it even scarier.

On a break between classes, I sneaked down to the hospital wing. It was empty, luckily, but for Madam Pomfrey. She looked up at me when I entered. "What can I help you with?" she asked. I moved closer, my voice low.

"Ah… I was just…" I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "You see, Madam Pomfrey… I think… and you understand, this has to be exceedingly secret, no one must know. Am I… could you see if I am pregnant?"

She seemed taken aback, but not entirely surprised. "Of course, Mrs. Harcourt," she said, her tone hushed. "Let's go to my office."

In her office, the door closed and locked, she sat at her desk. With my permission, she muttered an incantation and cast a spell. I felt tingly, like there were a thousand fingertips inside my body, pressing against my skin to get out. A light flitted out of her wand and circled my hips, three times, then back into Madam Pomfrey's hand. It began to pulse, the original light changing from white to a vibrant golden-green. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Harcourt. You're eighteen days pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When I was leaving the hospital wing, I found Draco waiting for me in the hallway. "What's wrong?" he asked. I immediately smiled at him.

"Oh, I just had a bad headache this morning. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up, though." I marched past him, feigning energy. "Alright, I have Care of Magical Creatures next."

"See you soon." He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he dropped the subject. I ventured to the edge of the woods, where some Aethonan were stamping by the edge of the forest, their chestnut coats shining in the springtime sun. I sat down and concentrated on drawing a diagram of its wing structure, lightly scratching my quill along the parchment. It hadn't really hit me yet. I was pregnant. There was a tiny witch or wizard growing inside of my uterus. I would be a mother.

I decided not to tell anyone, not even Draco. Not until I was further along, at least. I continued my diagram, labeling every joint, every feature. Professor Grubbly-Plank nodded at it over my shoulder. "Good work, Harcourt."

"Thank you, Professor."

I carried out the rest of my day as normally as possible. I ate with my friends at lunch and dinner, then after that, walked along the lakeshore by myself. The water would still be freezing this time of year, and so I kept my shoes and socks on, pacing back and forth. To my surprise, names kept popping into my head. I tried to banish them, but they persisted. Little names for little witches and wizards. I shook my head. Loneliness wasn't helping. I decided to go back to the castle, completing my homework in the library. I slowly trod back up the stairs to bed. Draco was already there, in the little sitting room, brushing the bottom of his chin with a quill. "Do you understand the Transfiguration homework?"

"What? Uh, yeah, let me see." I leaned over his shoulder, pointing out corrections and explaining the theory. He nodded, making corrections and occasionally questioning me. When he finished, we went to bed. I didn't take the potion this time. What was the worst that could happen? I get even more pregnant?

The next month passed quickly. By the first day of May, I was already anxious about my N.E.W.T.S. With two months to study, I was already getting some work done in the library. Draco teased me about it, but I wanted to do well. A queen who failed all her N.E.W.T.S. would be a poor queen indeed.

It was the night of May 1st, when my second cycle would be missed. Draco hadn't seemed to notice- his mind was on other things. However, I was sure that he would notice by this cycle. I fidgeted in the sitting room while I waited for him to get back from the Slytherin common room, where he was hanging out with his friends. He came through the door soon enough, still laughing at some unheard joke. "Hello, love," he said, stooping down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Draco…" I looked up at him, my voice catching. His face became immediately concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I looked at my hands clasped in my lap. It would do no good to be indirect. "I… I'm pregnant."

Draco was silent for a moment. He lightly touched my chin, drawing it up to make me look at him. "You're…"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

He sat down heavily, clapping his hand to his forehead. "You're… I'm… going to be a father." He looked at me, awe spreading on his face. "You're going to be a mother." He reached across and clasped my hands in his. "We… we're going to have a _baby_."

"That is usually what a pregnancy results in, yes," I said. Not even a serious situation like this could tame my snark. I leaned forward. "Now, listen, Draco. You must not. Tell. _Anyone_."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to wait until my second trimester. Until I'm done with school. Just… until everything's solidified and certain, you know?"

He nodded slowly, then pulled me into his lap, burying his head into the crook of my neck. "I love you, Jack," he murmured, placing a hand over my stomach. He looked up immediately. "Are we going to find out the gender?"

"Absolutely not!" I laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Why?"

"Because I want to have that 'It's a boy!' or 'It's a girl!' moment."

"What about names?"

"Draco, I don't plan that far ahead!" I chuckled. "Why, do you want a little Prince Draco?" He shook his head, a small smiled on his lips, and pulled me tighter. I snuggled into him. He was happy about the baby. That was surprising. Draco wasn't the most nurturing of people, but he wasn't upset. Maybe there was some part of him made for rearing children after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Some of the dialogue in this chapter is canon, taken directly from the book. This is to keep the story canon and to make the story make sense, and if you know the book well, feel free to skip over these particular parts. I did not write those parts, did not think of them, do not own them.

At the next DA meeting, I saw that Neville was missing. Some of the more rebellious students had taken to living in the room, and hammocks were set up in the corners to keep away from the Carrow's wrath. They were whispering. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, walking towards one on=f the first years. He looked up nervously. "Neville left through the secret passageway, Jack."

"How long ago?"

"And hour and eight minutes, now."

"Hunh." I was about to sit down when Neville burst through the secret passageway. All at once, everyone started shouting.

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"_Hermione!_"

They rushed forward in a sea. I gaped. Harry Potter, back at Hogwarts? It was impossible. A grin spread across my face. I got the feeling something very important was going to happen.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" called Neville. They backed off, including myself. I rushed in between Padma and Parvati Patil, trying to see Harry. A brown-haired girl I had never seen before rushed over.

"I know you don't remember, but you helped us escape," she said, "And I cast a memory charm on you so that you wouldn't give us away."

"I- _what?!_" She never did answer my question, though, because she was crowded with friends shouting greetings and congratulations. Finally, when the noise died down, Harry started on about the ridiculous notion of doing what he needed to do all by himself. The DA would have none of that. I heard a voice echoing out of the secret passageway.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!"

"LUNA!" I ran towards her and wrapped her in the tightest hug possible. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Hi, everyone!" she said happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!" She began talking to Harry, and I was still smiling. I think I helped her escape. I helped Harry escape. Luna had been at the Malfoys. Now she wasn't. It made sense. People and people were flowing in from the passageway, some men who looked like Ron and Bill, a pretty Asian girl, and others. There was talk of fighting. There was talk of a battle. I drew my wand tentatively. It was time.

I stayed with Padma. All of the students had been called to the Great Hall. Those of age could choose to fight. The rest had to be evacuated. A high, clear voice echoed throughout the room. Some first-years screamed.

"I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magic blood." I shuddered. I knew that dreadful voice. I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye. _Go,_ he mouthed to me, his eyes wild. He placed his hand on his stomach, as if to emphasize the importance of my survival. I looked straight at him, drew my wand, and shook my head.

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

There was a pause, until someone shouted, "But he's there! Potter's _there!_ Someone grab him!" Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all began to form a protective shield around him, and the slithering sound of many wands being drawn out of robes echoed throughout the hall.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said McGonanall in clipped tones. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow." She then turned towards the rest of us. "Ravenclaws, follow on!"

Many Ravenclaws left, but I and mine stayed behind. The underage students trying to stay were ushered out. We were ushered out by the teachers, organized, put into formations. Like soldiers.

And then it began.

I saw the Death Eaters approaching. Some wore masks. Some didn't. Many faces I recognized. Many, I didn't. When they came close enough, we all leveled our wands. There was a deafening pause before the signal was given.

"STUPIFY!" I screamed. A thousand other curses and jinxes echoed around me. I shot them left and right, trying desperately to dodge the killing curses and Cruciartus curses coming from the Death Eaters. I was exhilarated. Adrenaline was pumping through my body as I saw wizards fall to my spells. It was when the creatures came that my adrenaline turned into genuine fear.

Trolls, giants, and dementors joined the onslaught. I crawled under a piece of rubble, sobbing, and when that was obliterated, I fought again.

There were quiet periods when everyone was in the castle. There were moments when the castle shook tremendously. They were a blur. I was only a wandholder, cursing as much as I could. It all came down to one moment. The moment Harry Potter died.

We stood facing each other, students against Death Eaters. Harry's broken body lay upon the ground. I was in too much shock to be sad. He was dead. Many were dead. I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye. He did not see me.

"Draco," I could hear Lucius hiss. "Draco, come here." I saw him began to move. I don't know what made me speak up.

"Draco," I called in a high, clear voice. He turned to me. He was burned, his face blackened. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Time for you to choose, Draco," I said. Many eyes were watching us. "Them… or us." I laid my hand on my stomach, a motion mocking what he had done earlier, telling me to run. He stared. I could hear his parents calling for him, but he ignored them, coming to stand beside me. His face held more fear than I had ever seen on a human, despite the atrocities I had just witnessed.

"Why the change of heart?" I muttered.

His voice was breathless and shaky. "I… the baby…" He reached down to hold my hand, but he didn't look at me. "I… love you."

I looked at his face, his scared, blackened, tear-streaked, desperate face, and for the first time, with absolute honesty and sincerity, I murmured, "I love you, too."

Our spell was broken when Neville ran into the empty space between the crowds. The Dark Lord immediately disarmed him.

Madness overtook. Centaurs swarmed the hills, house elves swarmed from the kitchens, and sheer numbers overwhelmed the Death Eaters. I turned heel when a killing curse almost hit me, changing quickly into my animagus form and darting away.

When the fighting moved to the Great Hall, I followed, casting spells as I ran. Draco turned on me when a killing curse almost hit me.

"Run, damn you!" he yelled. "Get away from the fighting!"

"The hell I will!" I shot a curse at a Death Eater over my shoulder. A shield charm from Draco protected me from another curse. I stumbled forward, looking around wildly. He was still there, gasping and panting on the ground. I grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. He didn't let go, staring me in the eyes.

"I can't… you can't _die_," he yelled, desperate. I shook his arm off and grinned a wicked, maniacal grin. It wasn't right. I should be terrified. I should be pissing my pants. Instead, I felt a sort of deranged elation. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me standing.

"You'd best get good at casting Shield Charms then, love!" I shouted, sprinting away. He cursed and ran after me. In the Great Hall, I focused all my efforts on staying alive. That is, until Harry appeared.

Screaming and cheering filled the hall, people calling his name. Even I shrieked with happiness, though I did not know him well, until the Dark Lord noticed. Everything became silent.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," he said. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." I stepped forward, rapt. This was it. The prize fight.

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, ad because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you?"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. I was tempted to whip out my wand and kill the Dark Lord then and there, while he was distracted, but that wouldn't have ended well. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you did not!"

"-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture the. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" I gasped. That was his real name, wasn't it? No one would name their bouncing baby boy Voldemort.

"_You dare-_"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

The Dark Lord prowled in a circle. "Is it love again?" he hissed. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing,"

"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort said, "you must believe that yiu have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry. The man had balls.

"You think that _you_ know more magic than I do?" Voldemort said. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "But you were wrong." I sucked in my breath. That was interesting.

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort screamed. "His body decays in the marble tomb on the grounds of this castle, I have seen in, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said. Despite the drama of the situation, the only thought that entered my head was, _Oh, that explains a lot_. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort was silent. Harry continued. "Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love!_ Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me!" Something stirred in my brain. The Elder Wand? That fairy tale Uncle had told me by the fireplace, about the three brothers? "He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle… It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… Be a man… try… try for some remorse…"

"You dare-?"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working properly because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the Wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" I was impressed by Harry's ability to talk to the Dark Lord as if he was a particularly dull child. "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…"

Draco's breathing became rapid, labored. He looked at me, wild-eyed, and mouthed, _Me_.

I shook my head incrementally back and forth at him. He nodded, staring ahead. Harry Potter turned. "The true master of the Elder Wand is Draco Malfoy." I clutched his arm, terrified a killing curse would come at him. But Voldemort spoke, softly.

"But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

"But you're too late," said Harry, "You've missed your chance. Someone else got there first. Someone who stunned Draco weeks ago. Someone who took his wand from him, and doesn't even remember."

Draco immediately turned on me. "You?" he whispered.

I turned my face up to him. "What?"

"You stunned me. Took my wand." He was shaking as he whispered, "You're the master of the Elder Wand."

I could not speak. It was a fairy tale that Uncle had told me as a child. The most powerful wand in the world. And I… I felt as if I was going to puke. Or faint. Possibly both.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does, the true master of the Elder Wand is standing in this room."

Sunrise burst over the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, temporarily blinding Voldemort. I heard them both scream spells, spells that met in a golden flame. I saw the Dark Lord looking around desperately to find me, kill me, but I had already transformed into a fox and was hiding among the forest of ankles. Voldemort lost control of the wand, and Harry caught it deftly. The Killing Curse Voldemort had cast had rebounded, hitting him square in the chest. He was dead.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, the Elder Wand in his hand. He looked around, as if in a dream. I trod to the vacant center, not far from where Voldemort's body lay. Stepping forward, I turned back into a human, which drew a collective gasp. I looked at my own wand- twelve and a half inches, English Oak, dragon heartstring core- and plucked the Elder Wand from Harry's grasp, then took a step back.

"Disarm me."

"What?"

I smiled. "You just killed the Dark Lord, Harry. You deserve the bloody stick more than I do." If there was one thing I was sure about, it was this. I did not want this great and terrible wand. Power was never my goal. Quite frankly, it was terrifying. I did not want this instrument of death. Cautiously, Harry raised his wand. "Oh, and be gentle, Harry," I smiled. "I'm pregnant, you know."

Everyone's eyes widened at that, but for Draco's. I spread my arms wide. "Go on."

"_Expelliarmus_." The wand flew out of my hand and clattered across the floor towards Harry. He picked it up, and nodded. I extended my hand. He hesitantly reached out his, and shook it.

Screams and cheers broke out as people surrounded Harry. I avoided the crush and went back to Draco, and the people began to disperse, though they left wide berth around the Dark Lord's body. The rest of the bodies were pulled into the middle of the Great Hall.

"You're an animagus."

"Yes."

"You… you were with them the entire time."

I sighed, looking at my feet. "I know how it seems-"

"So all those times… you said…" He stared at me. "It was all a lie."

"Not all of it," I murmured. "I do love you. I just… realized it after you did."

"When?"

"It started when you forgave me for being under the 'Imperius Curse'," I said, using finger quotes. "And I really, truly realized it when… when you stayed on my side. Instead of going with the Death Eaters."

"That was only a few hours ago."

"Yes," I said. "I know. And I don't expect you to ever trust me again-"

He suddenly swept me up into a kiss, holding me fiercely to him. "You better not be lying," he growled. "You better not, if you are, I swear…"

I smiled and kissed him back, a genuine kiss. "You're just going to have to find out, my Prince,"

After the battle, I approached Lucius and Narcissa. I bowed dramatically to them. "Yes, I was a double agent the entire time, I gave your secrets to Dumbledore's Army, I helped Harry escape under my own will, and I gave up the Elder Wand to him. And I am carrying your grandbaby. Any questions?"

After a long pause, Lucius murmured, "No, your highness."

"Fantastic." I shook myself off. "Now, if everything's calmed down, I think I'll plan my coronation, what do you think?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"No, no, the peonies have to be red, not pink. Never pink." I addressed the witch as I was poring over the expense leger. "And damask roses. We need clouds of them. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good." I slammed the books shut, and then strode out of my office. People were bustling around Windhithe again, as they did during the wedding, but now, I was in complete control. When I was striding out of the room, I collided with Draco.

"You were supposed to get fitted twenty minutes ago!"

"I know, Draco, but the peonies were pink!" I snapped, and started running towards my destination. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed me, and with a crack, we arrived before the seamstress. I was immediately shoved into a gown of ethereal silver. Layers and layers of gossamer fabric of varying lengths made up the skirt, shimmering gently, giving the impression that I was walking through layers of cascading silver waterfalls. At the natural waist, the dress was circled with a band of red satin, red trimming the sweetheart neckline, and the hem of the skirts. I was not showing yet, which was lucky, in this dress. The garnet and pearl necklace Uncle had given me almost a year ago was hung around my neck, and the silver, garnet and pearl diadem was placed upon my head. A cloak of red satin, trimmed with ermine, was embroidered with the Harcourt house crest; a rampant hippogriff, adorned with roses. I turned to look at Draco. He was dressed significantly more simply, in black dress robes and a cloak lined in green, trimmed with sable. Finally, when the fussing was over, I paced outside the Throne Room until it was time.

When the doors swung open, everyone rose. Red and silver were everywhere, from the flowers to the carpets. Everyone important from Wizarding society was there, watching me. Two house-elves carried my cloak as I approached the throne, in front of which the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was standing. When I finally met him, I knelt upon the floor.

"Your Majesty," he said in a clear voice that echoed across the room, "Are you willing to take the oath?"

"I am willing," was my reply, carefully rehearsed to the last syllable.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I will."

"Will you to your power cause Law, Justice, and Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Wizards? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the customs and practices established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the Ministry and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Minister of Magic, and to the Ministry there committed to his charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"I will."

"And above all, do you, Jessica Artemisia Helena Ligeia Harcourt, promise to guide this country in times of turmoil, celebrate with it in times of prosperity, and rule to the best of your ability, until the end of your days?"

"All this I promise to do." Still kneeling, I took the quill presented to me, signed the Oath. The minister then gently removed the diadem from my head and, in its place, crowned me with a sumptuous silver crown that had been used to crown generations of Harcourts. It was heavier than the diadem, life-sized roses carved out of garnets and little ruby buds all sprang from a silver vine, silver leaves shining between the flowers. Four delicate silver hippogriffs with ruby eyes perched on the front, back, and two sides of the crown. When he lifted his hands away, I rose, and, turning to face the crowd, sat in the throne. "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep until the end of my days." The room erupted into applause, and I smiled.

"Long live the Queen!" I heard someone call, and the rest followed into the chant, repeating it three times. They fell to their knees, every one of them, as I rose from the throne.

There was a banquet afterwards to celebrate. I had removed the cloak and heavy crown, wearing the garnet and pearl diadem again. Draco, as husband to the Queen, also wore a thin silver circlet, his studded with small emeralds. He sat to my right, and Uncle sat to my left. Of course, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were invited along with their families. Neville, the Patils, and much of the Hogwarts faculty were there, including Luna. I cackled and joked with her for much of the night, Draco transparently trying to hide his discomfort. They still did not like each other, but that was fine with me. They didn't have to. I loved them both, and they would just have to deal with it.

I clung to Draco's arm as the banquet died down, head resting on his shoulder. It was late. These things lasted far too long. "Hey," he muttered into my hair.

"What."

"Sleepy?"

"Mm-hm."

"Come on," he said, pulling me along. While everyone was distracted, he snuck me outside and off to bed.

We had made our home in the suite I had first stayed in, with the dome-topped bed and deep blue hangings. He unbuttoned my dress and tossed it over a chaise, then went to draw a bath. Playfully, he picked me up and placed me in the bathtub, sweet-scented bubbles welling up over the sides. "I'm not _that_ sleepy," I said, but I didn't resist. He slipped out of his clothes and climbed in with me, holding me in the hot water, his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

"You did well today."

"I know, I didn't screw up. Go me."

"I'm serious," he said. "You were positively regal… my queen."

"Oh, shush." He sat up in the tub, grabbing a soft sponge from the side of the tub and squirting a little soap on it. He sat me up, washing my back and shoulders, then the rest of my body, paying particular attention to my breasts and buttocks. He massaged shampoo laced with rose attar into my scalp, gently scooping water over my head to rinse it away. I lay back, my eyes closed, lavishing in his pampering. Finally, he pulled me out of the tub and rubbed our bodies with a fluffy towel, then pulled me into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

"Where have you been?" hissed Draco. I entered the bedroom, head hanging low. "It's four o'clock in the morning!"

"I didn't want to wake you," I murmured. He raised his wand casting a light over me. I was pale and shaking, sweaty and weak.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He rushed forward, taking me in his arms and leading me to bed.

"Nothing. Morning sickness, s'all."

"Jack…" he held my face in both his hands, turning it up to face his. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I feel terrible, but the reason is babiy. So, yeah, I'll put up with it."

"I know. I wish I could do something, though…"

"You're the one who put me in this state," I said jokingly. He kissed me on the forehead. "Actually, there is something you could do."

"What?"

"Water?" I asked. "And… um… could you send for some bread pudding?"

"Bread pudding?"

"With raisins?"

He rolled his eyes, but he smiled, laying a hand on my slightly swollen belly. A house elf was summoned, and reappeared a short while later with the pudding and a goblet of water. I accepted it hungrily, thanking the elf.

Luckily, the morning sickness, which had been a staple of my mornings from the first weeks of pregnancy, tapered off at around early August, my birthday.

I woke up the morning of my birthday, thankfully free of nausea. I was nineteen years old, about two months after Draco. I lay in bed that morning, thinking. Last year, I had been a rather poor girl living in a cottage in the Berkshire mountains with her uncle and a few Mokes. This year, I was lying in bed in a grand castle, a queen, my husband at my side, and four months pregnant. My, how things had changed.

When we went down to breakfast with that morning, Uncle was standing outside the dining room, a small smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday, dear," he said.

"Thanks, Uncle." I would never get out of calling him that, despite the fact that we weren't related. He wasn't even an uncle to me, really. He was a father. He proved that even more when he pushed the scarred wooden doors open for me.

The dining room was the same, with its long wooden table and its stained glass, but instead of the normal delicate spread on fine glass dishes, there was simple, slightly worn china. Eggs, cinnamon toast, bacon, blood sausage, potatoes fried with onion and herbs, and pancakes were laid upon the table. "My… you had the elves cook my favorites!"

"Actually, Jack," he said, rather sheepishly, "I sent them out of the kitchen so I could get it just right." I turned around and hugged him. This was what I needed. A tie from the past, something to prove that things weren't entirely different.

"Draco, Uncle always cooks the same breakfast for me on my birthday," I said through a mouthful of pancake. It tasted wonderfully familiar. "And sometimes we would have to save up just to afford the sausage, but he always did it."

"It's wonderful," said Draco. I could tell from his tone he wasn't lying, and from the fact that he had piled his plate high. I sighed, happy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The rest of my pregnancy went relatively normally. There was a small birthday party held for me in the rose garden, which much of the DA attended. The weather began to cool, and I began going to St. Mungo's more frequently, until they finally just assigned a healer to stay at Windhithe for the rest of the pregnancy. I planned on inviting Lucius and Narcissa, along with Draco's grandmother Druella, over for Christmas. On December seventh, at thirty-three weeks pregnant, I sat at my desk, quill in hand. I dipped it into black ink and wrote out the letter. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa's actions had been made public. I respected her for aiding Harry, and the Malfoys were one of the few Death Eater families who weren't prosecuted. She did it out of love for her son. A love that I would soon understand.

I smiled, looking around the nursery. This was in the private wing of the castle. Draco and mine's bedroom was the next door down. It was all soft fabrics and dark wood, high windows and piles of toys. In an alcove of the nursery was a table and chairs, there were loveseats and a chaise, a desk stocked with quills and parchment, and a door leading to a small bedroom suite. Waiting in the nursery was a little crib.

"Jack?" Draco appeared around the door.

"Oh, hey. Just writing the letter to your parents. About time I got around to this." I put the quill down, hoisting myself out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around me, gently stroking my stomach.

"You're so beautiful."

"Why thank you," I smiled. "Despite my big belly?"

"Because of your big belly." He knelt down and kissed it gently. I giggled as he ran his hands over it. "You're incredible."

"You're tickling." He was fascinated by my bulbous stomach. He would stroke it whenever he could, pressing against if, feeling for a kick. I was massive at this point, barely able to move. He took his hands from my more ticklish parts, instead, rubbing my shoulders. "So, you're going to need maternity dresses for Christmas."

"I know your family's used to taking dinner in formal dress, but-"

"No buts." He shook his head at me. "It's what they're used to, and they expect it of you."

"Alright, fine. But we're not eating in the formal dining room."

"Alright. That's-" He looked at me suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco. I… I..." I felt something release, and liquid cascaded down my legs. I looked at him, fear in my eyes. He understood.

The letter addressed to the Malfoys started in my loopy, spidery handwriting, then suddenly cut off. Draco's precise letters took up the rest of the page.

_Come now. She's in labor_.

They called it labor for a reason.

Healers apparated into my bedroom, rushing around me. I paced around, the contractions racking my body. Uncle and Draco were there, and Draco's parents were outside the room, anxiously awaiting their grandchild, and to Druella Black, great-grandchild. The room was so crowded that they were not allowed in. There were two healers to make sure everything went well, and the midwife to help me give birth, along with Draco and Uncle for moral support. Their green robes swirled as they rushed around. For hours they coached me, telling me to walk around, breath, until it became time to push.

I laid on the bed, my knees up and my legs apart in a decidedly undignified position. Draco held one of my hands, Uncle another. I gasped and strained, tears streaming from my eyes. "D-Draco," I gasped, looking at him.

"You're doing wonderfully," he said, but his voice was shaking, his eyes wide with fear. He was not convincing.

I don't know how much longer it was until crying filled the room.

I was elated at that first cry. It was the most unimaginable joy. The baby was toweled off and handed to me; a little boy with soft dark hair, staring up at me with his father's eyes. He stopped wailing for a second to reach up and touch my face. My cheeks were wet with tears, and I smiled down at him.

"Hello, Corvus," I whispered. I looked up at Draco, who was staring at the child. "I… Draco… we have a son."

Draco said nothing, only reaching down to touch Corvus's cheek.

Corvus Dorian Armand Harcourt was born in the late afternoon, a few days before Christmas. "I am glad you carried on the Black tradition of names," said Draco's grandmother. Corvus was the name of a constellation, the Crow, and the other names were from Draco and mine's families.

I nodded, stroking Corvus's soft, feathery hair. He was an alert baby, eyes wide and staring. I was breastfeeding him, a blanket over my shoulder to protect my modesty. I kissed my baby on the forehead, then pulled my blouse up and gently laid him in his crib. "There we go, baby, time to get some sleep. There we go, little crow." I had always admired the birds for their intelligence and magical qualities. I smiled at my husband. He pulled me close, kissing my hair. "You must be exhausted."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Go to bed. I'll get a healer-"

"No, no. I want to stay with them." I smiled at the crib. "My baby."

Draco smiled, caressing Corvus's cheek with the tip of his finger. "Our baby."


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

I knocked sharply on the door to the children's wing, a complex of bedrooms surrounding a playroom and a schoolroom. "Time to wake up!" I called, opening the door and rapping on the bedroom doors. "Come on now, up, you've got a train to catch!"

A sleepy face appeared in one of the doorways. "What…"

I grinned at the face. "Good morning, little crow."

"Oh, come on mum. Don't call me that at King's Cross."

"I'll call you whatever I want at King's Cross. Don't you want to see your brothers and sisters off?"

"Yes, but mum… really…" he rolled his eyes.

I looked up at Corvus, my eldest son. His normally straight, dark brown hair was mussed with sleep, his gray eyes still half-closed. He was tall and handsome, with a face like his father's and coloring like mine, but with gray eyes, going to be nineteen in December. The same age I was when I had him. He closed his door and reappeared shortly, in dark jeans and a dark red sweater, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He tossed his old Hufflepuff scarf around his neck, showing his house pride to see off his siblings, while I knocked on another door. Slowly, a little head peered out of it. She had a smaller build than any of her siblings, fairer skinned, with darker hair. "Hello," she muttered.

"Good morning, Gigi."

"I… I'll get dressed now." I could hear the nerves in her voice. I nodded. I knew she had been planning what to wear, what to say, how to act, everything, for weeks. She was a meticulous, careful child. I had been the same, though not quite as much as her. I had my youngest child pinned for a Ravenclaw. Ligeia Isidora Helena Harcourt had always been the most academic of the kids, constantly at her studies when everyone else was bounding with childish energy. Being the youngest, and a girl, she held a special place in my heart.

I made the rounds to the other four bedrooms. Evander, seventeen and a Ravenclaw, shuffled out of his room, running his fingers through his wavy blond hair. Sixteen year old Iridot was much less lethargic, struggling to tug a brush through her waist-length blonde ringlets, artfully tying a green ribbon around her head to keep her hair out of her face, and to match her Slytherin robes. Abraxas, fourteen and another Ravenclaw, was positively bouncing off the walls. He was hurrying everyone along, except Corvus, who grabbed his little brother by the arm and put him in a headlock, ruffling his dark hair. When Abraxas wrestled free, he bumped into twelve year old Scorpius, and they both were sent sprawling onto the floor. Abraxas laughed it off, but Scorpius pulled himself to his feet quite seriously, his expression grave, carefully checking to see if his clothes were mussed. Finally, little Ligeia emerged from her room, carefully smoothing her new dress. I looked at the lot of them. Six children in eight years. Four boys and two girls. Two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, and one who hadn't been sorted yet. I smiled as Corvus placed one hand protectively on Ligeia's shoulder. He was very protective of his littlest sister. Draco opened the door, tugging on his long black coat. "Are we ready to go, then?"

I stood on Platform 9 ¾, my arm around Draco's. I was trying to keep track of everyone, constantly looking around, calling for Abraxas or Iridot not to run off to their friends just yet. They were at that age. Evander and Corvus helped corral the younger children, like sheepdogs, keeping our group together. I felt a light tugging on my sleeve, and when I looked down, it was Ligeia.

"Mother," she said to me, pulling on the arm of my coat. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, Gigi?"

"When does the train leave?"

"We still have ten minutes," answered Abraxas. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Scorpius was a little more subdued, and Ligeia was the most nervous of them all. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to be wonderful, Gigi."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, before looking up at Draco. "Father, what house do you think I'll be in?"

"Slytherin, I think," Draco said. I playfully smacked his arm.

"You're a clever girl, though, and I think that makes you a Ravenclaw." I laughed and looked at the three. "No, it doesn't matter what house you're in. Not a whit."

"No?"

"Not at all," I said. "Maybe you'll be in a house with one of your brothers, or Iridot." I ruffled Scorpius's hair as well, which he quickly pressed back into place.

"You will make us proud, I know it. And the rest of you, keep making me proud." Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I kept them back, smiling. That is, until Ligeia pulled me into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around my waist. My lip trembled as I hugged her back, then as I pulled all of my children into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," came the chorus of voices. I embraced each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. The train whistled, and the kids scrambled onto it, finding a compartment and leaning out the window, Evander calling for his sister. Ligeia was still with standing next to me, clutching at my arm. I bent down so that I could look her in the eye. "Gigi," I said. "You are going to flourish at Hogwarts. You are clever, you are strong, and you can hold your own against that hoard of brothers of yours." She smiled slightly at that. I patted her hair. "Go on, dear. Write to me about all the wonderful things you're doing. Because you will do wonderful things. I know you will."

"What if I don't? What if I fail all my classes?"

"Then we'll disown you and you'll have to move to Belgium to avoid ridicule." I said, rolling my eyes at her. She giggled at that, and I smiled.

"You're going to be fine, Gigi."

"Thanks, Mother." She gave me a quick hug, and then slowly climbed the steps to the train, looking over her shoulder the entire way. I saw her face appear in the windows along with her siblings. I waved, and they waved back as the train pulled out of the station. I bit my lip and lowered my hand, trying not to cry.

Draco put his arm around me and hugged me tight as they boarded the train. When I looked around, I saw many familiar faces. Luna with her twins, Lorcan and Lysander, who were Abraxas's partners in mischief. Ron and Hermione Weasley, whose daughter Rose was entering Hogwarts as well. And just for a moment, I caught the eye of Harry Potter. His boy, Albus, was the same age as Ligeia. He looked at me for a moment, smiled, and nodded. I nodded back. Draco released me from his hug, looking around. The crowd was thinning.

"Should we get going, then, Jack?"

"Yes. Yes, we should go home." He took my arm, and Corvus followed close behind us as the people parted in a flurry of nods and bows. I looked over my shoulder to where the scarlet train had once been.

"She'll be alright," I murmured to myself. I hadn't realized that Draco had heard me. He clasped my hand.

"She will. She'll have her own adventure." He squeezed my hand and glanced back at Corvus, the first product of our strange courtship. "Like we had ours."

THE END


End file.
